


八年确实挺长的（十年却更长）

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 多年前，Ian对Mickey撒谎了。自那时以来已过去了十年，Svetlana早就离开了，而Ian则独自一人留下来照顾Yev。他成功离开了南区，在北区为自己和儿子建好了未来。当Yev新来的拳击教练恰好是Ian没想过会再次见到的人时，又会发生什么事呢？





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Years Is A Long Time (Ten Years Is Longer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640568) by [lambertfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambertfanfic/pseuds/lambertfanfic). 



> 原作者的话：  
> 这是我第一篇Ian/Mickey的同人文。我打算试着写写看，看看有没有人希望我继续写下去。这篇故事已经在我的脑海里翻来覆去好几天了。告诉我你们想不想我继续下去。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 超级无敌棒的大长篇，看完了忍不住要了授权疯狂翻译。

第一章

“八年确实挺长的”

这七个字一直反反复复的出现在Ian的脑海里。但它说的不对。八年时间一点都不长，很快就过去了。说实话，Ian觉得实在是过的太快了。在Ian撒谎骗Mickey说自己会等他的这八年里，Ian生命里的一切都改变了。

第一年，他搬出了自己以前的家，跟Svetlana和Yevgeny一起住进了一个破烂的两房公寓。本来是为了帮助Svetlana照顾Yev，顺便分担房租，可到了第二年一切都变了。那一天，Svetlana下班回家，说自己在跟一个人交往。那个男人比她年龄大，而且愿意照顾她。她对Ian解释说，他很善良，很温柔，而且她甚至能够学会爱上他。唯一的问题在于，他不想要孩子。Svetlana相信如果她努力，是可以让他学着爱上Yevgeny的，但那需要一点时间。所以Ian同意了，他答应独自照顾宝宝几个月，直到Lana让他的新男朋友相信他也能爱上Yev。她在圣诞节过后就离开了，承诺他一安定下来就给他打电话。可六个月后，她却打电话来告诉他，说她不会回来了，而且也没有Yevgeny住的地方了。

第三年和第四年是Ian最难熬的两年。一边照顾Yevgeny，一边还要努力工作挣够房租，除此之外还要保证每天按时吃药，这对Ian来说压力真的很大。他每天都为家计挣扎着，唯一支撑他的动力则是Yev。在Svetlana离开的一年后，她同意签署了领养文件，让Yevgeny能够正式的成为Ian的儿子。

第五年又发生了天翻地覆的改变。Yev要开始上学了，可Ian知道自己不能让他的小家伙去南区的那些破烂学校上学。所以在医生的帮助下，他在北区给自己找了份工作。Ian的常任医师给他找了份工作－－在她老公的汽车厂。这比他在南区找到的任何工作的工资都更高，而且还能租住在一套两房的公寓里。这是因为Ian的新老板Chris不仅卖车，而且在芝加哥的各处都有几套房子。所以在第五年的八月份，在兄弟姐妹们的帮助下，Ian和Yev搬进了新家。Yev开始去上学，而Ian则开始为Chris工作。

第六年，Ian有了他的第一次约会。Ian生命里的前几个男人都不怎么在乎约会，他们更多的是背着妻子或家人出去约炮。Louis本来厂打算去汽车买辆新车，但离开时却只拿走了Ian的电话号码。他们约会了四次以后，Louis才提出想见见Yev，但Ian临阵退缩了。五年以来，一直都是他和Yev两个人相依为命。这小家伙的身边已经有太多的人离开了，他可不需要Ian再邀请更多的人让他失望。而且在Ian的心底，Louis其实并不是他想要的人。

第七年，他们俩都过上了平凡的生活。努力工作终于有了收获，Ian终于有能力买下他们的第一套房。而且他还升职了，在汽车厂做经理。Yevgeny开始上一年级，但令Ian惊讶的是，这孩子相当聪明。在第一学期的家长会上，Yev的老师跟Ian说，他儿子的阅读已经达到了三年级的水平而且数学水平也超过了其他学生，老师们对他赞不绝口。经过了一番讨论之后，学校同意让他跳到二年级。这是他抚养Yev以来的六年内，第一次意识到自己真的做的不错。他是个父亲了，但他不只是保障了Yev的生命安全，他并没有搞砸他的生活。

第八年，Ian有很长一段时间都处在他最低落的状态。他试着把自己的状态隐藏起来不让这个小男孩发现，但Yev太聪明了。他知道他爸爸不在状态。Ian试着装作自己是因为工作而太累了，但Yev很清楚。他现在已经9岁了，开始懂事了。他在和Liam一起过夜时，在Fiona家不小心听到了很多事情。他知道八年以来有什么东西一直盘旋在他的脑海中。他在想念着某个人。有时候Yev觉得那可能是他妈，但他知道他们俩之间压根没什么关系。他爸肯定是在想念其他人。那个人有时会让他几天都沉浸在自己的小世界里。每到这种时候，Yev会和他叔叔Lip待在一起，而他爸则被阿姨们照顾。第八年他们哪个人都过的不太好。

第九年好多了。Yev在学校表现的特别优异，还加入了当地的拳击俱乐部。Ian也好多了，他等着第八年的到来等了那么久。他并不知道第八年会给他带来什么，但他觉得周围的一切可能会再次改变。但任何事情都没变。没有来电，没有三声敲门声。什么都没有。他打过电话给Svetlana，问她有没有听到什么消息，但什么都没有。他已经等了八年了。他曾经觉得自己不会等的，但他还是等了。但他却什么都没等到，所以他放下了。第十年悄然到来。

 

*

 

“为什么我没有像你一样的红头发？”

当他那十一岁的儿子好奇的发问时，Ian正在家里的办公室里审阅着一些文件。“因为你的发色像你妈”

“但我长得一点都不像你”Yev正坐在桌边看着他爸。 “可我看起来也不像我妈。所以这又是为什么？”

Ian本来打算周日的晚上先陪Yev玩上几个小时，然后出门去把工作搞定，希望能在午夜之前入睡。毕竟明天早上还有一批新车送来，他可不希望自己那时又困又暴躁。

“爸？”Yevgeny声音里夹杂着哀求，这快把Ian逼疯了。

“行了，孩子，今晚就别让我这么难过了 ”

“我既没有红头发，还长得跟你不一样，是因为你不是那个把Svetlana肚子搞大的人，对吧？”

他的语调让Ian知道他已经知道这个问题的答案了。

“好了，小家伙” Ian叹了口气，把身前的文件推了开来。 “你到底想跟我说什么？”

“谁搞大了我妈妈的肚子？”

Ian看了他儿子一会，才开口道 “他叫Mickey。他跟我是同一个地方长大的。他让你妈怀孕了。”

“那为什么是你待在我身边？”

“他去坐牢了，而我留下来帮你妈，” Ian坦诚地回答着。

“他还在坐牢吗？”

“我不知道 ”Ian回答道， “我已经差不多十年没和他说过话了”

“我看到有张照片上你抱着我，那时候我还是个很小的婴儿”说着，Yev看向Ian桌上的相框，点点头 “那些都是真的吗？”

“从你出生的第一天我就在你旁边了，”Ian回答着他的儿子， “从你出生的那天起我就开始照顾你了”

Ian等着他问更多的问题，但他没问。Yev只是点点头，从桌子上跳了下来。

“我该去写作业了。”

“你没有其他问题要问了吗？”

“其他的我都已经知道了，” Yev站在门口说着。 “我知道我是被领养的，两年前我发现了那些文件。我只是很好奇是谁把我带到这个世界上的。”

“你爸爸是。。。”

Yev摇了摇头，打断了Ian。 “你就是我爸。那个人也许帮忙把我带到了这个世界，但是是你一直在抚养我。所以你就是我爸。”

听完Yev的小宣言，Ian在办公椅上坐了两个小时。这是他这么多年来第一次允许自己想着Mickey。每次他一进入他的脑海，Ian就赶紧让自己忙碌起来，想点别的东西。

他本来很确定Mickey现在早就该重回他的生命中了。他说了是八年，但在他本应出狱的两年后，还是没有一点关于他的动静。而且Ian也并没有逃跑或者藏起来什么的。他很容易被找到－－Fiona还和Liam一起住在他以前的家；Mandy还和Lip保持着接触。要是Mickey出狱了想找到Ian，他现在肯定已经找到了。所以这只能说明他要么还在监狱里，要么已经放下了。但这两个可能性都不是Ian想要的。

虽然那个时候他表现的好像一点都不想和Mickey扯上关系一样，但现在，他会把那怪罪于他的疾病。当然他那时一直在吃药，而且谨遵医嘱，但他还是不在状态。他那时还没有准备好做出改变他一生的决定，所以他估计已经搞砸了和Mickey所有可能的未来。Mickey应该已经放下了。

－－－－－－

“你还好吗？” Ian坐在餐桌边，眼睛跟随着他的儿子。

“还好” Yev打着哈欠。 “今晚你不需要来拳击俱乐部接我了。Joshua的爸爸说他会顺便送我回来的。”

“行，”Ian点点头。 “但我想谈谈昨晚的事。我们谈到的事。”

“关于那个精子捐献者？”Yev把装着麦片的碗拿到了水槽，然后才转头面对他爸。 “没关系，那又不是什么大事。”

“我不想让你用这种方式了解事情” Ian试着解释道。 “我本来想跟你一起坐下来，把事情都说出来，解释清楚。”

“没什么好解释的，爸，” Yev站到了Ian的身边。“那可是南区。你那时还是青少年，我妈是个俄罗斯妓女。那个把她肚子搞大的家伙是个贩毒的混混。你是那里唯一的一个正人君子。你把我视为己出，就这么简单。”

“没那么简单。。。”

“爸，” Yev把手放在了Ian的肩上，叹了口气道。 “天知道要是你没收养我的话，我的生活会变成什么样子。我不需要了解那些小细节。我了解的已经够多了。现在我该去赶公交了。今晚见？”

Ian双手环住Yev，把他搂进自己的怀抱。 “我爱你，小家伙”

“我可是人见人爱”

 

*

接下来的时间里Ian都在回想自己和儿子之间的对话。Yev拼凑出了他们俩过往的故事。他那小脑袋已经全部搞清楚了。虽然不完全正确，但Ian允许他的儿子按他想要的方式去思考。反正那现在也不重要了。把他带到这世界上的两个人早就离开了，而且他们俩也没有要回来的迹象，所以Yev怎么想都无所谓了。只要他们俩的小家庭没事，其他的一切都无所谓了。

 

*

 

进了体育馆，Yev径直走向了储物柜。他今天要快一点。他们之前的拳击教练Eric要离开了，他会被替换掉。今天是那个新教练的第一天，Yev知道自己如果想给他留下好印象的话，就得在他出现的时候开始锻炼。

当Eric走进门时，Yev正坐在长凳上修补着他的手套。站在他身后的那个男人正四处望着，好像在审视着这里一样。

“只有你一个人在这吗？” Eric大声的询问着，这让Yev的注意力从陌生人身上转开了。

“他们去吃点东西，” Yev喊着回答。 “我想早点开始。”

“行了，过来吧” Eric大喊着，对Yev挥了挥手。 “我想让你见个人。”

Yev走向他们俩，胃里一直有不舒服的感觉。新教练看起来一点都不像Eric。Eric是个有着啤酒肚的中年男人，胡子也邋遢着。虽然他看起来似乎脾气火爆，但他实际上是个好人，总是为自己的拳击手着想。这个新来的人看起来则正好相反。他看起来好像刚从监狱里逃出来一样－－胳膊和手上都有着画的不咋地的纹身。他虽然和Eric一样高，但没有任何迹象显示他是过来帮忙的。他看起来好像要把这个地方抢劫了，还要把每个阻拦他的人都杀了。

“好了，”说着， Eric用他那大大的手掌拍在了Yev的肩膀上。 “我想给你介绍一下我这其中一个精力旺盛的拳击手。别被他的体型忽悠了。Gallagher是我们这最好的几个拳击手之一。 ”

“Gallagher?”

Yev皱了皱眉头。新来的教练正上下打量着他，好像想搞清楚什么东西一样。“那是。。。那是我的姓” Yev紧张的向Eric靠近一步，而新教练一直盯着他看。

“相信我，你还是叫他的姓吧，”Eric看着那个教练解释道。 “比他那糟糕的名字好多了”

“Yevgeny才不糟糕呢。”Yev耸耸肩，抖掉了Eric的手。 “是个俄罗斯名字”

“你叫Yevgeny Gallagher?” 新教练一直盯着Yev，脸上出现了奇怪的神色。

“是的。。。先生。”

“我叫Mick。” 那个教练伸出手打算和Yev握手。他小心翼翼地握了手，尽量不去盯着他手指关节上横贯的FUCK纹身。 “很高兴见到你，Yevgeny”


	2. 第二章

第二章

Mickey感到一阵头晕。十年以来对于自己回归的计划，竟然在第一天就全都被打乱了。这可不是他预想中和儿子重逢的场景。而且他儿子现在竟然改姓Gallagher，这说明Ian还在他的生命中，而且他的角色比Mickey想象的更重要。

Mickey本来计划好了一切。他已经在脑海中反复预想了一年又一年。随着时间的推移，Ian再没去看望过他，这让Mickey知道他需要花费很多努力才能让红毛再回到他身边。而且一年以后，Lana也不再带上Yevgeny去看他了，所以他知道自己还得努力争取要回自己的儿子。

他在监狱里待的八年里，有七年时间他都用来让自己变的更好。他去上课，接受教育，而且一直保持低调。七年里，哪怕是有群恐同的混蛋包围了他想群殴他，他都没有打过一次架。他忍受着那些辱骂和欺侮，希望能够表现良好早点出狱。

八年的时光终于过去了，当监狱的大门打开了之后，他的一小部分内心在搜寻着红毛。他打心底里知道他出狱后是见不到他的，但他还是抱着一丝丝的希望。来接他的是Iggy，他把他带回了他们的破房子里。因为他们的爸爸和Mickey都入狱了，他一直一个人住着。Mandy早就离开了南区，远离了Mickey的生活。他从Iggy那听说了她的消息，她过的还不错。他并不需要让她回到自己的生活中。她再也不需要Mickey了，而他并不介意。

他一直在努力让自己的生活步入正轨。他在当地的体育馆教拳击，这是他在监狱里逐渐变得擅长的技能。很快他又在一个更好的体育馆里找到了工作，在那他可以和更优秀的拳击手一起工作。也正是在那他遇见了David，一个前途光明的拳击手。David也是从南区来的，而且他们都有着糟糕的童年。当David被挑去加入芝加哥最好的拳馆时，他带上了Mickey跟他一起。接下来的一年里，David去哪，Mickey就跟他到哪。

游历一年的经历让Mickey赚了一大笔钱，那足够让他着手建立自己的未来。在一次去纽约的途中，Mickey遇见了Eric，他是北区里最好的教练。他能让David在他的拳击生涯中更进一步。Mickey还没有蠢到认为自己能独自带领David成为职业拳击手，但做他的教练的确是份好工作。当David签约让Eric做他的经纪人和教练时，Eric把自己的拳击馆给了Mickey。他将经营起独属于他的拳馆，用于教导小孩子。而且幸运的是，Eric并不在意Mickey那个因意图杀人而判的愚蠢的八年刑期。

所以他又回到了芝加哥，不过这次是在北区。他终于有机会能够安定下来了，而且能为了他儿子让生活步入正轨。他本来打算让Iggy打电话给Mandy，让她把他的消息告诉给Svetlana。可现在，他所准备好的一切，都因为他新生活的第一天就见到他儿子而毁了。Mickey马上就认出了那是他儿子，毕竟叫Yevgeny的人能有多少？

 

*

 

Mickey和Eric说完再见以后，就赶回了几个街区以外的他的单房公寓中。他家附近的酒吧灯火通明，看起来是那么有吸引力，但Mickey已经十年没有喝过酒了。他全身都因为震惊而颤抖着，但他知道自己已经没有回头路了。他已经是那么的接近了，绝不能现在就搞砸一切。

比起把自己灌醉，他选择了回家爬上自己的床。他家几乎没有什么家具，但毕竟是一个家。家里很整洁，窗户上也没有补丁，而且他可以随时离开。他径直走向了床，眼睛却落在了床头桌上的那个相框上。那是张陪伴了他十一年的小照片。没人知道他拍了这样一张照片。那上面是Ian躺在Mickey以前家里的沙发上。他的脸面对着镜头，但他的眼睛却是闭上的，很明显他正在熟睡中。在他的胸口上趴着一小团毛球，那是Yev。那时的他才几个月大。某个周六的早上，Mickey发现他们俩摆成那样的姿势，想都没想就用手机拍了下来。Ian因抱走Yev而被送进医院以后，Mickey就把照片打印了出来。而且从那时起就每天都随身带着它了。这是他生命里唯一一件对他有意义的物品。他所拥有的不过是一张褪色了的小照片，可这对他来说却意味着一切。  
（A tiny faded picture was all he had, and it meant everything to him. ）

 

*

“Eric是真的离开了，”Yev从前门走进来时说着。他边走边把鞋子给踢掉了。

“把你的鞋子放好，”Ian正忙着做晚餐，在厨房里对他喊了一声。

“ 你听见我说的话了吗？”Yev把鞋子踢到墙角，然后走向厨房。 “Eric走了，我今天见到了代替他的教练。”

“他这几个月一直在跟你说他要离开，”Ian一边把一盘子意大利面放到桌上一边说着。 “那他的替代品长得什么样？”

“吓死个人” Yev的回答得来了他爸在他后脑勺的一击。 “我说的都是真的，”他抱怨着，揉了揉自己的脑袋。 “他有吓人的纹身什么的。”

“比我身上的老鹰还吓人？” Ian轻笑了一声，把自己的上衣撩起来给Yev看。

“跟那些纹身比起来，你这老鹰简直就是艺术家的杰作”

“行了，我相信他是个好人，” 说着，Ian坐在了他儿子的对面。“Eric不会用一个他不相信的人来代替他的。他是那么爱你们。”

“他看起来好像一个连环杀手一样，还有着冰蓝色的眼睛” Yev抱怨道。

“你也有冰蓝色的眼睛，” Ian指了出来。 “我倒是觉得冰蓝色的眼睛很漂亮。”

“好吧，记得提醒我把你的电话号码给他。”

Yev的话让Ian顿了一下，他看着他问道。 “为什么那样说？ ”

“我也很了解你的那部分生活，” Yev耸了耸肩。

“你还真是会让人惊讶啊，对吧？” Ian问道。

他从来没告诉过Yev他的性向。告诉他也没什么意义，反正他也不会把任何男人带回家。虽然他差点带了Louis回家，但那次失败了之后，Ian就彻底放弃了这件事。

“我可聪明了。” Yev对他爸阳光地笑了笑，然后才继续吃着晚餐。

“我本来打算等你长大点再告诉你的。”

“爸，我知道什么是同性恋。” Yev讽刺地翻了个白眼。

“那你对我是个同性恋有什么看法呢？” Ian把盘子里的食物推来推去，紧张地等着他儿子的回答。

“很多事情都说的通了，” Yev专注于自己盘里的食物。

“你不介意吗？” Ian问道。 “因为你并不是。。。”

“那你要怎么办？” Yev抬起头问了句。“你就不再做同性恋了吗？”

“不啊，” Ian皱眉道。 “这不是说改就改的。”

“别担心，” Yev轻柔的笑着。“你是我爸，不管怎么样我都爱你。我能忍受你糟糕的厨艺，就能接受你喜欢男人的事实。”

“我有时候真好奇自己怎么会爱你，” Ian笑着摇了摇头。

“我人见人爱啊。” 说完，Yev又继续吃着晚餐。

 

*

 

Mickey坐在自己的新办公室里，等着小孩们放学后过来。他已经等了几个小时了，眼睛来回地扫着墙上的时钟和门口。他已经把所有的器械都摆了出来，还在储物柜旁的长凳上放好了干净的毛巾。当他听到开门声时，他的眼睛正盯着时钟。进来的是Yevgeny。他像前天一样一个人走进来，所以Mickey只是坐在自己的椅子上看着他儿子。他儿子看起来跟他是那么的不像，同时又是那么的相似，这真是种奇怪的感觉。而且说实话，Mickey感觉他看起来就像一个迷你版的自己一样。就连Yevgeny走来走去的样子，还有脸上那和Mickey一样，在不太关心周围的一切时会摆出的严肃的样子都一模一样。

Mickey等着Yevgeny抬头看向他，然后才起身离开办公室。 “你来的真早。”

“他们喜欢在训练前吃点东西，” Yevgeny解释道。 “我喜欢晚点回家和我爸一起吃。”

“你爸？” 他把Ian叫做爸爸。至少他希望他说的是Ian。

“嗯，晚上一般都是他做饭。” Yevgeny正打算离开，但Mickey阻止了他。

“我觉得我该了解点你的个人信息。”这是最先跳入Mickey脑海里的想法。 “你也知道的。确保你的信息是最新的。” 

Mickey示意Yevgeny跟他一起走进办公室。 “坐下来说吧。”

Yevgeny坐在了离Mickey最远的地方。 “你想了解些什么呢？”

Mickey顺手拿了一个记事本，坐在了桌边。 “从你的全名开始吧。”

“我叫Yevgeny Gallagher。”

“没有中间名？”

“我爸说我的姓都够我受的了。”

Mickey笑着写下了Yevgeny的名字。他再三确认写他的姓时写了两个l。“好的。你父母的名字。”

“Ian Gallagher。”Yev回答道。

Mickey感觉到自己的心跳在加速。Ian是他爸。 “好了。你妈妈的名字呢？”

“那没什么重要的。” Yevgeny耸了耸肩。他玩着自己的手指，而Mickey则皱眉看着他。

“为什么那不重要？”

“她在我差不多两岁的时候就离开了，”Yevgeny偷看了一眼Mickey。“她找了个有钱人嫁了。所以只剩我和我爸。”

“她没和你在一起？”Mickey没办法理解。Svetlana虽然有很多缺点，但在他印象中她一直是个不错的母亲。Yevgeny总是被照顾的很好，但那不知道有多大程度归功于Svetlana，还有多大部分归功于Ian。

“只有我和我爸，”Yevgeny重复道。 “他没有再娶。”

Mickey很想问问他有没有男朋友，但他还不想吓到Yevgeny。 “好吧。你爸是做什么工作的？”

“他是两家汽车厂的经理，”Yevgeny回答道。

“那他。。。还好吗？”Mickey从记事本上抬起头，发现Yevgeny在看着他。“我是说。。。他会不会去体育馆，喜欢健身吗？”

“他经常去跑步，”Yevgeny回答着，脸上出现了一丝困惑。 “这和我的训练有什么关系吗？”

“只是聊聊而已。”Mickey立刻忙着假装自己在写着什么。“行了，有什么需要注意的身体疾病吗？”

“我可是个相当健康的小孩，”Yevgeny答道。 “我是说，我虽然挺矮的，但我爸说这是基因问题。”

Mickey抑制自己想笑的冲动，点了点头。 “那你爸呢？有什么健康问题吗？”

“那跟我的训练有什么关系吗？”

“我只是想知道你在训练的时候，有没有什么会让你分心的事情。”Mickey很快想到了这个借口，他自己也很惊讶。

“也就只有我爸的躁郁症了” Yevgeny继续玩着自己的手指。“不过没什么好担心的。他的病情已经控制住了。”

“好的，”Mickey微笑着。“我很开心听到这个。”

“问完了吗？”Yevgeny问道。“还是说你还想知道我的鞋码多大？”

“你这小家伙可真多嘴，”说着，Mickey忍不住笑了一下。

“我可是个Gallagher，” Yevgeny骄傲地笑了笑。“在我家里就需要一张大嘴。”

（这里是big mouth的双关：既有多嘴的意思，也有字面意思大嘴巴，意思是Gallagher家人很多，有一张大嘴才能填饱肚子）

“行了，Gallagher，你该去拳击台上打一下试试” 说着，Mickey站起了身。“让我看看你的实力。”

Yevgeny走向门口，在离开办公室前停下了脚步。“教练，我能问你点事情吗？”

“当然可以。”

“你的纹身？”

Mickey立刻看向了自己的手指，担心Yevgeny已经发现了他的身份。“纹身怎么了？”

“是个盲人帮你纹的，还是你打赌赌输了才纹的？” Yevgeny紧张地等着Mickey的回答。

“都不是。” 说着，Mickey感觉自己的心跳似乎并没有漏跳一拍。“我只是很喜欢糟糕的艺术作品而已。现在你该去热身了。”

“好的，教练。”

Mickey看着他儿子开心地走向拳击台。他的胸口有了一种奇怪的感觉。虽然不确定，但他感觉那有点像是爱。


	3. 第三章

第三章

“你居然要在周六的早上抛弃你爸，而去体育馆锻炼？”Yev走进了他爸的房间叫他起床，告诉他他要出门去体育馆。一般在周六的早上，Ian会做好早餐，然后他们俩去Fiona家吃午饭，享受点一家人的时光。

“新来的教练训练方式完全不一样，”Yev对Ian解释道。“如果我想在拳击台上跟大一点的男孩较量，我就得把自己的实力展示给他看看。”

“所以你非要在体育馆这一周里唯一关门的一天过去？”Ian在床上伸展着身体，他儿子正对他翻着白眼。“而且别那样看着我。你想去体育馆就去吧，但你要在我去你阿姨Fiona家之前回来。我才不会让你一个人待在家里。”

“我都十一岁了。”

“而你居然还想用烤面包机烤香肠。”Ian把盖在身上的被子掀开，才慢慢坐了起身，继续伸展着。

“第一，我以为你就是这样烤香肠的，” Yev皱眉道。“第二，你也可以跟我一起去体育馆啊。”

Ian看向自己赤裸的胸膛。“去你的，我身材好着呢。”

“对一个快四十岁的人来说，你的身材的确不错，” Yev点了点头。

“我才28岁。”Ian从床边站起身，经过Yev身边时挤了他一下。“现在先对我说点好听的，不然我要重新考虑要不要让你去体育馆这件事了。”

“你知道吗，你有时候对我的保护欲太强了” ，说着，Yev和Ian一起走出了卧室。

这句话他说过好多次了。Yev总是抱怨Ian很多事都不让他做。当Liam可以坐着公交在市里穿行时，Yev却要让他爸载他。

“因为你是个北区的小孩，”Ian解释道。在Yev去体育馆前，他在厨房里忙活着做早餐。 “你太温柔了。”

“可Liam。”

“Liam是南区的小孩，”Ian说道。

“所以你把我拖离南区，就是为了让我变得温柔？”Yev的双手在空中比划着。

“我把你拖离南区，是为了不让你在14岁前中弹”。Yev总是觉得他爸说的那些南区小故事都是为了证明他的观点而捏造出来的。他压根不知道这些事情有多么真实。

“Liam从来没中过弹。”

“那是因为整片街区的人都害怕你叔叔Carl。”

在Ian独自抚养Yev的十年里，他们一直避免着卷入任何麻烦，但Carl却尽其所能制造着麻烦。在他第一次被关进监狱后，他就彻底放飞自我了。他组建了自己的小帮派，而且一年内，凭着非法的交易就做到了一周收入几千美金。十年来他一直管理着南区，时不时会卷入一些麻烦。但幸运的是，现在他已经很擅长自己的“工作”了，五年都没进过监狱。他甚至还有了自己的一个小家庭要照顾。他的女朋友已经生下了他们的第二个小孩，而且出乎意料的是，Carl是个很棒的父亲。

Gallagher家的人都是很棒的父母。Lip和妻子有了自己的小孩－－一个三岁的小男孩。他们也住在北区，离Ian和Yev并不远。Lip全职教书，虽然还是有点自大。Debbie仍然留在南区。她有了三个小孩，和一个看心情拜访他们的前任。Ian希望自己的小妹能过的更好一些，不过似乎她很满意自己的生活，所以他只是把自己的想法藏在心底。在他们之中，Fiona的牺牲最大。她把自己二十多岁的青春年华都用来照顾兄弟姐妹们，把自己组建家庭的机会都拖延了。但Fiona到了36岁的时候，只需要照顾Liam一个人了。而Liam13岁时就能很好的适应南区的生活了。他和Fiona在南区生活的很悠闲自在，毕竟家里的人少了，手头也更充裕了。再加上Ian，Lip和Carl赚的钱都很多，Fiona和Debbie从来没有缺钱的时候。这十年来他们都过的很好，毕竟他们熬过了那样的家教。

 

*

 

Yev快速的吃完早餐，跑去了体育馆。在去Fiona家之前，他还有三个小时的时间可以用来给新教练留下一个好印象。体育馆的门关着，但并没有上锁，也就是说Mick已经到了。Yev知道其他人不会这么早就到的，所以他打算给Mick展示一下他真正的实力。希望他能给他留下一个足够好的印象，得到上场打比赛的机会。作为年龄最小的拳击手，也就意味着每次在打比赛的时候，Yev都会被放到最后一个。Eric总是很担心Yev会受伤，而Ian也并不是那种催促自己的小孩一定要上场比赛的父母。更何况，Ian看到Yev在打比赛的日子里坐在板凳上休息再开心不过了。

Yev走进体育馆时，里面还一片漆黑。在走向储物柜的路上，他发现Mick的办公室里空无一人。走到通往储物柜的大门时，他听到里面传出了轻柔的音乐声。那只可能是Mick。所以Yev深呼吸了一口气，把旋转门推了开来。

“嘿教练，我想。。。”

“嘿。”Yev被Mick那愤怒的声音吓了一跳。 “你他妈的在干嘛？赶紧滚出这里。”

Mickey把一条毛巾缠在腰上，Yev能看到他赤裸的上半身。 “抱歉，我并不是。。。”

“Yevgeny，出去。”

Yev动不了。他的眼睛定在了Mick胸口上的名字。

“Yevgeny。”Mick软了下来。 “去我办公室里等着。现在。”他的声音里又多了一丝强硬。

“对不起。”Yev把眼睛从Mick的胸膛上移开。 “对不起。”他马上走出了储物室的大门。

 

*

 

那是他爸的名字。Yev坐在通往拳击台的楼梯上，手撑着脑袋。他爸的名字被纹在了他的新教练的胸口。虽然拼错了，但那肯定是他爸的名字。虽然城镇里有很多姓Gallagher的，可叫Ian的只有一个。

“Yevgeny？”

当Mick慢慢的走近时，Yev的手还撑着脑袋。 “嗯？”

“抱歉，刚刚我吼了你。”Mick站在Yev的脚边，一只手摩擦着后颈。 “只是。。。你吓到我了。我没想到今天还会有人来。”

“对不起。”Yev抬起头，看到Mickey已经穿好衣服了。他的纹身完全被遮住了。“我该走了。”

“不用。”Mick叹了口气。 “下次记得提醒我就好了。”

Mick打算开个玩笑，但Yev的视线一直停在Mick胸口那个被遮住的纹身上。“啊，操。”Mick的咒骂声让Yev的脑袋抖了一下。 “你看到了，是不是？”

“我没看到。”

“没事的，孩子。”Mick叹了口气，又开始摩擦着自己的后颈。 “我知道你看见了。你应该有问题想问吧。”

“没有。”Yev站了起身，快速的摇了摇头。 “对不起，我该走了。”

“Yevgeny，”Mick恳求道。

“为什么你能把我的名字发音发的这么完美？”Yev站在了拳击台的最低一阶楼梯上，离Mick只有几英寸的距离。 “一般人都要几个月才能发对音，可你第一次就说对了。”

“我认识一个叫这个名字的人，”Mick耸了耸肩。

“为什么你的胸口纹了我爸的名字？”

“那是我认识的另一个人，”Mick回答道。 “我是说。。。听着，你并不是个笨小孩，去我办公室聊聊怎么样。我会回答你的每个问题。”

Yev看向了空无一人的办公室。它离体育馆的出口最远，如果想逃跑的话根本做不到。要是进去办公室，他就会被困住了。

“Yevgeny，我不会伤害你的。”Mick似乎读懂了Yev脑子里的想法，说道。“好吧，没事。我们就待在这好了。” Mick坐在了Yev脚边的台阶上。 “我认识你爸。我是说，我以前就认识他。好几年前。”

Yev盯着Mick的脸好一会儿，才坐在了他的身旁。 “这我猜到了。怎么认识的？”

“我们一起长大的，”Mick耸了耸肩。 “我离他就几个街区远而已。”

“你就是那个精子捐献者，对吧？”

Mick发出了一声轻笑，看向了他身边的那个小男孩。 “那个啥？”

“是你搞大了Svetlana的肚子吗？”Yev问道。 “我知道Ian不是我亲生爸爸。我知道那个人叫Mickey。你就是Mickey。”

“对的，那你还知道些什么？”

Yev盯着自己的脚尖，用大拇指摸了摸自己的嘴唇。 “我知道你压根就不在乎我，你离开了我，什么都没给我妈留下。所以Ian不得不站出来照顾我。”

“所以你压根毛线都不知道。”Mick深呼吸了一口气，摇了摇头。“这些鬼东西是你爸给你洗脑的吗？”

“我爸只提起过你一次，”Yev回答道。 “但我去我阿姨Fiona那的时候，听到了一些东西。邻里街坊的几个小孩告诉我的，他们的父母说我的亲生父亲根本不在乎我。说我只是个错误。我是一个混混和一个妓女打了一炮的产物。他们之间压根没有爱情。他们甚至都不爱这个小孩。”

“这你就彻底错了。”Mickey握起了拳头，试图压抑住自己涌起的怒火。“虽然你是因为那一炮才来到这个世上的，但你却是爱的结晶。可别相信那些南区混蛋告诉你的不同版本。”

“你是说你的确爱过我妈？”

“我不是这个意思。。。”Mickey的声音随着他站起了身而变小了。他向前走了几步，然后才转身面对仍坐在台阶上的小孩。“孩子，我很愿意把整个该死的故事都告诉你，但我不知道Ian告诉了你多少他的过去。”

“他有着躁郁症”说着，Yev站了起身。“我刚出生的时候，他们就觉得他患病了。我出生的时候他就在我身旁。他和我妈努力照顾了我两年。但之后我妈就找到了一个愿意照顾她的老金主。我爸和我就被她踢在了路边。从那个时候开始，就只有我和我爸相依为命了。”

“他跟你说过他的爱情生活吗？”

“他才没有爱情生活。”Yev向Mick走近了一步。“他是个同性恋，如果这是你要的答案的话。你能不能别再做懦夫了，大大方方把真相告诉我。”

“那个纹身，”Mickey开口道。“是我去监狱的时候纹的。本来打算用它给你爸留下深刻的印象。”

“为什么一个拼错了的破纹身还能给我爸留下深刻印象？”

“因为他一直很希望我能展示出任何一点对他的喜爱。”Mickey站在那，等着Yev把拼图凑在一起。“你懂我的意思了吗？”

“你和我爸以前在一起过？”

“那时我们都是愚蠢的青少年。”Mickey解释道。突然他只想把所有事情都说给面前的小男孩听。“但都是因为Ian，我才会操了你妈，得到了你。我们之间的爱在南区来说并不正常。所以当我爸发现的时候，他。。。这样说吧，他强迫了我和你妈在一起。”

“那可太糟糕了。”

“真的很糟糕。”Mickey点了点头。

“也就是说，你以前爱着我爸，但却被迫和我妈在一起？”Mickey点了点头，这让Yev重重地叹了口气。“而且这件事结束了你和我爸的关系？”

“几个星期而已。你爸和我并不能真正的结束。我们没办法远离彼此。”

“所以你们曾经真的是相爱的？”

“对我来说是真的。”Mickey承认道。

“那你为什么十年来都不在我身旁？”Yev看着Mickey走去坐在了拳击台边的一张板凳上。“我知道你在坐牢，可为什么我现在才听说你的消息？如果你的爱是真的，那你为什么可以远离我们十年？”

“估计这个问题要问你爸。”Mickey盯着自己的脚看，然后才继续说着。“我猜，可能对他来说没有那么真实吧。”

“要是知道我在跟你聊天，他估计会抓狂的。”Yev走到了Mickey身旁的长凳处。

“所以你不要告诉他。”

“可是。。。”

“听着，孩子，这不是什么大的巧合。这不是由该死的命运决定的，让我突然魔术般的出现在这。我是有计划的。我需要在你或者你爸知道我出狱之前，把自己的生活步入正轨。我现在的生活还没有走上正轨呢。我还不能让Ian见到我。你要帮我保守这个秘密。再有一小段时间就够了。”

“你想让我对我爸撒谎？”

Mickey知道这样做很糟糕，但他不能让Ian见到他，除非他知道自己已经足够优秀能赢回他。他知道这是他的最后一次机会了，他可不能搞砸。“我花了十年的时间想让你和你爸重回我身边，我只是还需要一点时间。你能帮我一把吗？”

Yev的眼睛看向了地板，他玩着自己的手指甲。“所以，你还爱着他吗？”

“现在比以前更爱了。”Mickey诚实地回答着。  
（More now than I ever did. ）  
“那你以后会照顾我吗？”Yev一直看着地板，声音也低沉着。“还是说只有我爸？”

Mickey从钱包里抽出那张他随身携带的小小的褪色了的照片。 “这是我十年以来的计划。”

“那是。。。”

“那是你，”Mickey微笑着。“这世界上我唯一需要的两个人，在过去的十年里竟然一直在一起，这真是。。。真是太完美了。”  
（The fact that the two people I need in this world have been together for the past ten years is just... Well it’s perfect. ）  
Yev皱着眉把照片拿回给了他。“他们都说你是个怪物。可你现在这样一点都不像怪物。”

“现在还太早了，”Mickey皱着眉，把照片掖进了钱包里。“我需要几个小时的热身，才会变成那个真实的我－－一个混蛋。”

“我会保守你的秘密的，”Yev微笑着说。“直到你准备好告诉我爸为止。”

“谢了，孩子，”Mickey微笑着用自己的肩膀顶了顶Yev。“Ian把你养的真不错。”

“我觉得我自己也有一份功劳在里面，”Yev耸了耸肩，这让Mickey不禁笑了起来。


	4. 第四章

第四章

Yev努力保守着Mickey的秘密。虽然他觉得对爸爸撒谎很不好，但他内心里知道Ian还没办法很好的接受Mickey回来的消息。他在汽车厂有很多工作，再加上Debbie那个反复来去的男友一直在偷她的东西，Ian要处理的事情已经够多了。如果Yev再告诉他Mickey回来了，他只会更加头大，所以Yev一直守着Mickey的秘密，而且他也在渐渐地了解着这个把他带到世上的男人。相处的第一周他们俩都觉得有点尴尬。虽然他们俩是由最紧密的方式相联系的，但Mickey对Yev来说却仍是个完全的陌生人。当关系变得有点奇怪时，他们就用拳击来让自己分心。这是Yev目前能发现的他们俩之间唯一的相同点。

“不错，孩子，” 说着，Mickey把手上的沙袋抓的更紧了一点。“左手出拳再用力一点。”

“就不能让我休息一下吗？”Yev大口喘息着。

“你的左手力道也太弱了，” Mickey回答道。“再试试。”

“那是因为我左臂三年前摔断过一次。”Yev想让Mickey对他抱有一丝内疚。

“你他妈怎么摔断的？”

“在Aspen滑雪，”Yev回答道，趁着Mickey分心的时候坐在了身后的长凳上。

“你该死的去滑雪干嘛？”Mickey脸上厌恶的表情让Yev不禁笑了起来。“怎么？芝加哥的冬天还不够冷吗？”

“Chris带我们去的”

“Chris又他妈的是谁？”

“放轻松，他是我爸的上司。”Yev把手套脱下来扔在地板上。他知道Mickey现在太想了解关于他爸的消息，没心思训练他了。“他老婆是我爸的医生，我们跟他们的关系挺好的。”

“不管你们在哪滑雪，听起来都太基了。”Mickey生气地踢着沙包。

“你还在胸口纹了一个男人的名字呢。”

“为什么我说的每句话你都能顶嘴？”

“我爸说那都是基因问题。”

“那你身上所有的缺点都是因为你的基因呗？”Mickey知道Ian估计是对的，但是他居然指出了这点，真是太操蛋了。“再让我猜猜。。。你的优点都是来源于他呗？”

“那是，”Yev微笑道。“除了我擅长数学这一点。他说他没有半点头绪我是从谁身上遗传的。”

“我一直都很擅长数学，”Mickey说道。

“我猜也是，毕竟你贩毒那么多年了，”说着，Yev点了点头。这让Mickey对他挑起了一边眉毛。

“闭嘴吧你，把手套戴好”他把手套扔给他，命令道。“如果你想打比赛的话，那还有大把训练要做呢。”

“你快点让我上场比赛啊，”Yev抱怨道。“我都已经准备好了。”

“准备好才有鬼，”Mickey嘟囔道。“我才没任何可能允许你上场，让你被打的鼻青脸肿呢。我的儿子才不可能在一帮人注视之下被打个半死。”

听到了Mickey的最后一句话，Yevgeny惊讶的望向了他。Mickey假装着自己在修理东西，却发现Yev在盯着他。这是几周以来Mickey第一次提及Yev是他儿子的事实。

*

“我的妈呀。”Mickey把车慢慢地停在大门外。“这是你家？”

“暂时的，”Yev把包从后座拿过来，答道。“我爸在找一个大一点的房子。”

“只有你和你爸住在这？”Mickey的眼睛扫视着这座房子。它勾起了他太多的回忆。他想起自己躺在黑暗中，Ian贴在他身旁。Ian用轻柔的声音跟他描述着他们的未来－－他们会做些什么，住在哪里；他们的房子外面会有着白色的围栏环绕，每个春天都重新刷漆；窗户上会有着成套的窗帘，而门廊上不会有垃圾堆着。当Ian描述着他们的家时，听起来是那么的遥不可及。Mickey那时只是同意着他的男朋友的说法，点了点头。他没必要让他的梦破碎，毕竟那时候他们所拥有的，也不过是梦想罢了。但现在，Mickey看着眼前的这座房子，里面住着他的前任和他的儿子，才意识到Ian的梦想成真了。

“我阿姨Debs和她的孩子有时候也会住在这，躲她的男朋友，”Yev的声音把Mickey从回忆中拉了出来。

“行了，你该下车了。我可不想你爸走出来看到我。”

“我们什么时候才能告诉他呢？”这样的对话从Yev同意为Mickey保守秘密开始已经进行了很多次了。

“我说过了，孩子，等我准备好。”Mickey叹气道。“而且我不想吓坏你爸。会发生很多破事的。。。”

“行了你说过几百次了。”Yev不满道。“他在监狱里甩了你，而你等了他十年，这我懂。但你不知道，我爸估计也很想你啊。我是说，十年来他身边一个男人都没有。我可不觉得他是因为没有机会。我们一起出门的时候，我能看到那些男人看着他的眼神。还有我的老师Samuel，三个月以来不停给他递小纸条，我爸举报了他之后他才没有再送。他明明有机会的，但是他压根不去把握。感觉就像他在折磨自己一样。”

“为什么他会该死的想折磨自己？”Mickey生硬地问着。“小家伙，你有时候真是满嘴胡话。”

“也许那是因为他知道你也在某个地方折磨着自己。”

Mickey又看了一眼那座房子，然后发动了引擎。“下车吧，小家伙。还有把你的头发剪了。你看起来有点像基佬乐队的一员了。”

“你现在已经了解了所有的事情了，对吧？”

“你他妈的闭嘴，”Mickey不满道，但这句话中多了一丝柔和。他看着Yev下了车，跑向家门口。他刚安全的回到家，Mickey就开车走了。

*

“你怎么从一辆陌生的车上下来？”Ian正站在通往他的办公室的楼梯中间。

“你在监视我吗？”

“才不是监视，”Ian答道。“我只是刚好往办公室的窗户外看了一眼，就看到你从一辆我没见过的车上下来了。那是其他小孩的家长的车吗？”

“那是我新教练的车。”Yev从他爸身旁经过，走向了自己的房间。他之前没对他爸提起过他的新教练，因为他不想当着他的面撒谎。他希望Ian现在能放下这个话题。

“那好，我想见见这个人，”Ian叹了口气，倚靠在Yev的卧室门上。

“为什么你会想见他？”

“这不是很正常的事情吗，” Ian困惑地答道。“你刚开始练拳击的时候，我差不多见了Eric三次。我也见过你所有的老师。你在这个家伙的拳馆里待了那么长的时间，我需要知道他是谁，他是什么样的人。”

“好吧” Yev不情愿地说着。“我会让他安排一个时间的。他不忙的时候会见你的。”

“要么，我可以过去看你训练。”

“你干嘛老是保护欲这么强？”Yev呛了一句，这让Ian的眼睛因震惊而大张着。

“孩子，你到底是有什么毛病啊？”Ian回呛道。

“其他人的爸爸从来不会来看训练，”Yev抱怨道。“我已经是那里最小的一个了。要是再让他们看见我们俩牵着手走进去，我就彻底像个该死的懦夫了。”

“注意着点你的用词，”Ian警告道。“不许再这样跟我说话了。明白吗？”

“对不起，”Yev深深地叹了口气。“但是。。。请你别过来。现在还不行。等我上场比赛再说吧。求你了。”

“好吧” Ian环视了一眼房间，然后看向坐在床上的儿子。“记得把你房间整理干净。”他试着从儿子那赢取一些威严。

“好的，爸” Yev点了点头。“还有，很抱歉，我不应该对你那样说话的。”

“如果你这是跟你新教练学的，那也许你不应该继续花那么久时间跟他待在一起了。” 没等Yev开口，Ian就大步走出了房间，重重地关上了他办公室的门。

*

Mickey冲出去找自己正在响的手机时，差点撞到了浴室的门。他在淋浴头下冲洗了好一会儿，才意识到厨房里响起的声音到底是什么。他现在并没有很多电话打进来。自从他不再为David工作之后，他的一切联系人都消失了。当他终于在餐桌底下找到了自己的手机时，他发现自己有一通来自未知号码的未接来电。正准备继续回去洗澡时，他发现自己收到了一条语音留言。

“嗨。。。”Mickey正赤裸而湿淋淋的站在厨房里，听到了一个他十年都没听到过的声音。“嗨，我叫Ian Gallagher，我是Yevgeny的父亲。你是他的拳击教练吧。听着，我刚刚看见你的车从我家门口开走了，我儿子是从你车上下来的。我知道你是带着善意才送我儿子，确保他能安全到家的，但我对我儿子被不认识的家伙送回家这件事，感到不是很舒服。你可以说我是保护欲太强什么的，我无所谓，反正Yev已经这样说我了。我只是想了解在我儿子身边的究竟是什么样的人。我不知道你有没有孩子，但如果你也有孩子的话，你会理解我的。对我来说，你有可能是个变态。倒不是说我在骂你是个变态什么的，但是你有这个可能。Yev最近花了太多时间待在体育馆，几乎都没怎么回家。而且他回家的时候，表现的很。。。他之前从来没有跟我说过那样的话。我只是想问你。。。我只是想了解一下你，毕竟我儿子一直跟你待在一起。如果你能安排好时间地点，我们见一面，那就再好不过了。希望能很快收到你的回复。再见。”

Mickey等着留言结束，才低头看向自己的手机。终于来了。十年的等待，终于等来了这个。一条长长的啰嗦的语音留言，Ian因为他一直待他在儿子身边而说他是个变态。不知道为什么，他感觉体内的怒火在攀升。也许是因为他终于又听到了Ian的声音吧。上一次听到他的声音时，Ian是在骗他。他突然意识到自己到底在干嘛。这是他十年以来的等待，十年来唯一思考的一件事。Mickey只希望这不是自己瞎想出来的。

他很快存下了Ian的电话号码，才开始编辑信息。

“嗨，我是。。。”

他删掉了这几个字，又重新写着。

“我不是个变态，但我会安排个时间跟你见面的。”

他读了一遍才继续编辑着。

“如果还有什么想问的，发短信到这个号码就可以了。”

他又读了一遍，才按下了发送键。现在已经没有回头路了。他将比自己预料的时间更早一些和Ian见面。


	5. 第五章

第五章

自从Mickey收到Ian的消息之后，已经过了四天了，可什么事情都没有发生。第二天Yev走进体育馆时，他以为Ian会跟在他身后的。但小家伙表现的好像没事发生一样，也就是说他并不知道Ian已经打过电话给Mickey了。日子一天天过去，Mickey又放松了下来，继续专心于拳馆的事情。

收到短信后的下个周一，Mickey正在体育馆里为晚上的比赛做着准备。在Mickey打开体育馆大门时，Yev正好出现，打算给他帮忙。

“你知道Freddie恐同，对吧？”

Mickey正在打扫拳击台，听到他的话就动作停了下来， “你在说什么？”

“你打算今晚让Freddie上场，”Yev解释道。“我只是想让你知道他是个恐同的混蛋。”

“那就希望他能赢得比赛，但还是被打的不轻吧，”说完，Mickey又继续打扫着拳击台。

“他经常说我爸的坏话，”Yev压着围绳翻进了拳击台内。

“你他妈的想说什么？”Mickey叹了口气。

“我是说，Freddie对我爸一点都不友好，”Yev回答道。“他叫他基佬什么的。”

“嘛，这个世界混蛋太多了，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“你还想我怎么办？”

“我只是不敢相信你居然让他那种混蛋上场比赛，”Yev嘟囔道。

“因为这些词还不算太糟，”Mickey答道。“以前我给你爸起过更糟糕的称呼。”

“至少打完比赛之后，让Freddie的训练更严厉吧，”Yev皱眉道。

“跟你说件事吧，”说着，Mickey把扫把靠在了围绳上。“把他的日常训练时间增加一个小时，如果这样做你能感觉好一些的话。你感觉好一点了吗？”

“这才只是开始，”Yev笑了笑。

 

*

 

“而且感觉我每次一张嘴，他都有一句自作聪明的回答等着。”Ian和Chris进行着每周的例谈，但前20分钟他都在抱怨着自己的十一岁儿子，而不是谈论汽车厂的事。

“听起来一点都不像Yev啊。你跟他谈过了吗？”

“跟他谈谈？”Ian自嘲了一下。“我这几天甚至都不敢看他的眼神。你觉得这是因为他叛逆期要到了吗？”

“他还有点太小了，”Chris指出。“最近有什么事情变了吗？”

“只有他换了教练的事，”Ian回答道。“我给那个人打过电话了，现在就等他回复。我也不知道。”

“所以你压根不知道他是个什么样的人？”

“我只知道他是Eric亲自挑选出来的，”Ian回答着他的上司。“而且我儿子想把所有时间都拿来跟他待在一起。”

“听起来可不太对劲啊，”Chris皱眉道。

“你觉得那听起来不对劲？”

“我可听你说过你和Kash之间的事，”Chris解释道。“你所有的时间都拿来跟他待在一起，不是吗？”

“噢，滚开吧你”Ian抱怨道。“这完全是两码事。”

“是吗？”Chris问道。“你还是个小孩，而Kash是个病态的混蛋。”

“我那时候15岁了，Yev现在才11岁。”

“Kash是个病态的混蛋，”Chris说着。“也许Yev的教练是个更加病态的混蛋。”

“噢，该死的天啊，”Ian咒骂着，从座位上跳起来。

“你要去哪？”

“去找我那该死的儿子，”Ian骂着，跑出了办公室。

 

*

 

“看起来还不错吧？”Mickey站在体育馆的一角，看着他和Yev辛苦工作的成果。

“很干净，”Yev点点头。“干嘛搞得这么干净？说不定不到几个小时就会沾满血迹了。”

“因为这是我第一次见到大部分家长，”Mickey解释道。“想留个好印象。”

Yev点点头，低头看向了Mickey的指节。“你什么时候纹的？”

“12岁的时候。”Mickey伸出手看着纹身。“真是太他妈蠢了，对吧？”

“我爸说要是我弄了个纹身回家，他会撕了我。”

“我也会在他身边帮忙的，”Mickey点了点头。

“会吗？”

“啥？”

“你也会在他身边？”

“你又准备了十万个该死的问题吗？”Mickey叹了口气。“到午餐时间了，我想吃点东西了。”

“你觉得披萨怎么样？街角有家店还不错。”

“行，不过不要再问私人问题了，”Mickey拿起车钥匙抱怨道。“那破问题快让我抓狂了。”

“你跟我爸在一起的时候，也是这样隐藏内心吗？”Yev跟着Mickey走出了体育馆，继续问道。

“我刚刚不是说了不要问私人破事”

 

*

 

Ian的脑海里闪过了一大堆画面。一些他不希望自己想象的画面。他和Kash刚开始在一起的画面－－Kash是怎么样友好地对他，让他感觉自己是被需要的。他总是像个讨厌的熊孩子一样在家附近转悠，骂着任何一个看向他的人，但当他和Kash在一起的时候，他就变得不一样了。跟Kash在一起所有事情都感觉不一样了，他总是知道他心里在想什么，知道要怎么和他相处。而现在，很有可能他的儿子也被某个老变态这样操纵着。要是发生了这种事，Ian永远都不会原谅自己。他总是在心里默默承诺着自己，Yev永远也不需要为了寻求关爱而找其他人，他有Ian在就够了。要是他的小男孩身上发生了什么事情，他将永远都不会原谅他自己。

他很快赶到了体育馆，可却发现体育馆的大门紧锁着。Yev跟他说过在比赛前他都会一直待在体育馆的。可现在才下午两点，要是他不在体育馆，天知道他在哪。天知道他教练又在哪。

*

 

“该死。”Yev低头看着手机，咒骂道。

“嘿，”Mickey突然拍了一下Yev的后脑勺。“我们在饭店里呢。注意点你的用词。”

“是我爸，”说着，Yev把手机伸过去给Mickey看。

“噢，该死的，”Mickey看到手机后骂了一句。

“他想知道我在哪，”Yev惊慌地说。“现在怎么办？Mickey ，我该怎么办？”

“行了，冷静点，”说着，Mickey举手示意他冷静下来，他的大声引来了其他客人厌恶的注视。

“他又发了条短信，”说着，Yev挥了挥手机。“他现在在体育馆，他在找我。”

“能不能别再表现的好像我他妈的绑架了你，”Mickey吸了口气。“就。。。告诉他我们几分钟之内就到。”

“你确定吗？”Yev惊讶地问道。

Mickey从钱包里抽出几张钞票，然后拿起了他的夹克。“是时候了。”

Yev快速地点了点头，然后回了他爸一条短信。

 

*

 

当Yev终于回复时，Ian的身体才放松了一点。至少他没出什么事，他正在赶回来。他只需要再冷静地待一会就好了。一旦Yev安全的回到了他身边，再把那该死的教练打个半死，他就能把儿子带回家好好冷静一下了。这种压力对他不好，他太需要保持冷静了。当有辆车停进了体育馆的停车场时，他正在脑中演练着自己的小演讲稿。那辆车跟送Yev回家的车一样。车子缓缓地停了下来，他走上前去。Yev先下了车，担忧地看着他爸。

“爸，出什么事了吗？”

“你说过你会待在体育馆的，”Ian大声道。“你答应过我会待在体育馆的。”

“我只是去吃个披萨，”Yev皱眉道。

“快过来，”Ian指着他身前的那块地面，命令道。

“爸，你现在这样有点吓到我了，”Yev皱眉道，回头看了一眼车内。

“行了，你也吓到我了，”Ian说着。“现在赶紧走过来。。。”这时，驾驶座的车门打开，Mickey走了出来。Ian感觉自己的整个世界都停止运转了。

“别那样对他大声说话，”说着，Mickey重重地叹了口气。“他没做错什么，我们去吃披萨了。”

“Yev，现在就过来，”Ian的声音中夹杂着恐慌。

“别这样，”Mickey叹着气，沿着车旁走了过去。“别表现的好像我要伤害他一样。”

“为什么你跟我儿子在一起？”Ian问道。“你他妈的跟他在一起干嘛？”

“这个问题不应该我问你才对吗？”问着，Mickey挑起了一边眉毛。

Ian向前走了几步，直到自己能把Yev拉到身边为止。他能听到自己的心在怦怦作响。“上车，Yev。”

“爸，听他说话，”Ian把他推向车里的时候，Yev抱怨道。“他是为了找我们才回来的。他来做我的教练，知道了我是他儿子。就像命中注定一样。”

“快上车，”说着，Ian把Yev推进车后座。

“嘿。。嘿，”Mickey大声说着，抓住了Ian的胳膊把他转过来。Ian的眼神让他愣了一会。那眼神跟他的处在躁期的时候一模一样。“听着。。。”

“你已经偷偷摸摸地待在我儿子身边几个星期了，”说着，Ian直视着Mickey的眼睛。“我该走了。”

“你该走了？”Mickey更紧地抓着Ian的胳膊。“你已经十年都没他妈的见过我了，而你就只想说你该走了吗？真他妈的硬汉。我需要跟你谈谈，所以我们要谈谈。”

“你一直没回来，”Ian弱弱地说着。“八年了，可你却没回来。”

“嗯，可八年来你都没来看过我，”Mickey感觉到体内的怒气在攀升。他想保持冷静，可事情却不像他预想的那样发展。每件事都应该冷静地处理。他应该已经准备好了。可他还没准备好。

“他是我的儿子，”Ian低沉的声音中带有一丝威胁。“而我不会让你从我身边带走他。”

“为什么我他妈的要听你的？”Mickey低声说着。“我是说，你几年前把他从我身边带走了。他最初可是我的儿子。”

“他从来都不是你的，”Ian大声吐出了这句话。“你压根就不在乎他。从他出生那一刻开始。”

“去你的，”说着，Mickey把Ian推着压在了车上。

“就是这样，”Ian笑道。“真正的Mickey终于出现了。”

“操你的，”说完，Mickey放开了Ian。“你他妈才不了解我，也不知道我对我儿子的感情。”

“我比任何人都更了解你。。。”

“才怪。”Mickey的双手在身侧紧紧地握着拳。他一直提醒着自己，他的儿子正坐在车里看着他们俩，他就在几英寸外，听着他们俩的每句话。“你只是表现地好像你该死的关心他一样。我做的一切都是为了你。当你没办法从枕头上起来时，是我让你维持着生命。我为了你才出柜。为了你我把我的生命都拿出来冒险。操，我甚至为了你坐了八年牢。而作为答谢，你转身离开了，带上我儿子消失了。可他是我唯一留下的东西。你偷走了我的人生。所以操你的，你压根不了解我。”  
（“You just acted like you fucking cared. I did everything for you. Kept you alive when you couldn’t even lift your head from the pillow. I came out for you. Risked my fucking life for you. Hell I done eight years for you. And as a thank you, you turned your back and walked away. Took my son, the only thing I had left and disappeared. You stole my fucking life. So fuck you, you don’t know anything about me.” ）

Mickey看着Ian的脸上涌上了羞愧和受伤的神情。“你不能说的好像我不在乎一样。”

“但你不在乎，对吧？”Mickey弱弱地问道。“想想看吧。我待在牢里，求你能爱我，可你做了什么？你走开了。”  
（“I mean think about it. I sat in that prison and begged you to love me. And what did you do? You walked away.” ）

“我那时候病了，”Ian皱眉道。“那时候我状态不好，而且。。。”

“那好一点的时候，你他妈发生什么事了？”Mickey大声道。“那时候你该死的在哪？”

“我。。。”

“别他妈的说话了，”Mickey从Ian身旁退开了几步，双手举在空中。“我犯错了。我肯定是疯了才会觉得你值得我这些年的等待。你从来就没在乎过我。”  
（“I made a mistake. I must have been completely out of my mind to think that you were worth all that waiting. You never gave a shit about me.” ）

“你怎么能说我。。。”

“而我压根就不在乎你。”Mickey说道。他看着Ian的脸上又涌现了受伤的神情。把那些话说出来居然让他感觉好多了。他已经把这些话藏了十年。假装他并不是这样感觉的。但和这个让他心碎的男人面对面，他终于把内心里的一些感受表达出来了。“但我在乎我儿子。我并不在乎我需要做什么，但我绝对要见我儿子，而你阻止不了我。”

不等Ian回答，Mickey看了一眼Yev所在的车后座，看到他愣在座位上一动不动。他对自己的儿子挥了挥手，才转身回到自己的车上。


	6. 第六章

第六章

Mickey走进公寓时，全身都在颤抖着。Ian觉得他自己是该死的天王老子吗，敢对他那样说话，搞得好像Mickey跟自己儿子待在一起是错的一样。Yev可是他的儿子，而Ian却表现的好像他是某种变态一样。

他已经没办法正常思考了。他要在几个小时内回到体育馆，为晚上的比赛做准备，可现在他只想走去临街的酒吧喝个酩酊大醉。他真想让自己喝的醉到忘记Ian他妈的是谁。事情不应该发展成这样的。这些年来Mickey一直计划着他和Ian的第一次见面，它不应该以互相叫骂，两个人气冲冲地离开而结束。Mickey以为Ian和他的关系早已过了打斗的阶段，但当他直视着Ian的眼睛时，他只想狠狠地揍他。他想一拳打在他该死的脸上，让他感受到Mickey十年以来感受到的疼痛的一小部分。也许他们俩都糟透了。也许是Mickey十年里一直在骗自己。

*

Yev安静地跟着他爸走进了家门。他在车里一直颤抖着没办法开口，但看到他爸的呼吸缓和了下来，怒气也渐渐散去，他打算说些什么。

“事情不应该这样发展的。”

“Yevgeny，”Ian说着。“别，现在别说了。”

“过去的五个星期里，他一直在跟我说要怎么让你回到他身边，”Yev继续道，忽视着他爸的警告。“你不应该表现的那个样子。”

“你就不应该跟个陌生人到处乱跑，”Ian气冲冲地说道。

“他才不是陌生人，”Yev皱眉道，他沿着沙发走到他父亲跟前。“他是我爸。他是你爱了这么多年的那个人。”

“你根本不清楚自己在说什么，”Ian叹气道。“别说了。”

“为什么你表现的好像他是个坏蛋一样？”

“他在监狱待了八年，”Ian说道。“他是个坏人。”

“他在监狱里待了八年，都是为了你。”

Ian退后了一步，看向他儿子。“这是他一直在告诉你的话吗？”

“他没对我做任何事，只说了你的好话，”Yev皱眉道。

“那你是怎么知道的？”

“我都听Mickey说了，他报复你同父异母的姐姐，是因为她在你病了的时候把你举报给了军方。”Yev愤怒地看着他爸。“他被抓起来，是因为他爱你。而我也知道，他在你不肯下床的时候是怎么照顾你的；你一个人躺在床上任灰尘堆积，是他把你带去洗澡的；他还给你喂饭，不想让你病的更厉害。他为了你而出柜，为了你而冒着被他爸杀掉的风险。而他唯一一次需要你，唯一一次需要你做那个强壮的人时，你却放开了他。你甚至一个月都没去监狱看过他一次，你就把他留在那。他把心都掏出来给你看，而你甚至都不肯假装关心他几个月。你就让他一个人坐在牢里。”

（And the one time he needed you. The one time you had to be the strong one, you bailed. You couldn’t even give him a once a month visit in jail. You just left him there. He lay his heart on the table and you couldn’t be bothered to even fake it for a few months. You just left him sitting there. ）

“因为那样做一点用都没有，”说着，Ian攥紧了拳头。“要是我们一直待在一起，我们可能早就弄死彼此了。天知道你身上又会发生什么事。我那时候做的一切都是最好的选择。我们俩都没有准备好维系任何形式的关系。我那时候失去理智了。Mickey在坐牢，而我们没有任何合法的方式能赚到钱。这些事对我来说太多了，我接受不了，而且我那时根本没有健康到可以好好处理它们。我们俩必须结束。”

“那你在体育馆的时候干嘛不说出来？”Yev皱眉道。“为什么你要对他大叫，互相说着那些可怕的话？”

“因为那样做才是Mickey能理解的方式。”Ian回答道，“Yev，我努力了几年，想让Mickey告诉我他的内心感受，让我住进他的内心，但是。。。叫喊和打架才是他能理解的，他就是那样被抚养大的。”

“他对我说了，”Yev说道。“他告诉我他爱过你，说他把在监狱里的所有时间都用来计划让你回到他身边。我不知道，他看起来挺富有感情的。”

“听起来一点都不像我所了解的那个Mickey。”

“也许是因为你再也不了解他了，”说着，Yev看向了站在面前的他爸。“你一定要把你们的关系搞好。”

“Yev，别这样，”Ian恳求道，希望能阻止他儿子。

“他也是我爸，”Yev不依不挠道。“而且我也不在乎他没有在他该在的时候待在我身边。他是我爸，跟你一样，我想让他待在我的生命里。所以你们俩都要把事情弄清楚。”Yev最后看了一眼他爸，然后上楼回到了房间里。

*

在认识各个参赛小孩的家长时，Mickey一直板着冷酷脸。他的眼睛不停地看向大门口，等着Yev的出现。但他知道这样做一点意义都没有。Ian绝对不可能再让Yev靠近他身边了，毕竟早先时候的那场争吵太丑恶了。但和一个觉得自己儿子会是下一个拳王泰森的父亲聊了5分钟之后，Mickey的余光发现了一抹非常熟悉的发色。

Ian和Yev正站在体育馆的后面，离前门不过几英寸远。Ian的眼睛扫视着周围，似乎在寻找Mickey。Yev则已经发现他了，正挥着手让他过来。Mickey只想跑回办公室锁上门，但Yev那张抱有一丝希望的小脸蛋，让他慢慢的走向了站在门口的父子俩。

“抱歉，我们来晚了，”Yev兴奋地说着。“我爸不知道该挑哪件衣服穿。”

“Yev，你该闭嘴了。” Ian叹了口气。他的眼睛很快的扫了一眼Mickey。“我不是来打架的。”

“嗯，不能在这里打架。”Mickey点了点头。“我的纹身已经引起了家长们的嗤笑了，我可不想让他们继续对我评头论足。”

“我不想跟你吵，”Ian的回答让Mickey点了点头。

“这不是挺好的嘛，”Yev明朗地笑着。“我们现在一起待在这里，而没有一句脏话。”

“他刚刚不是叫你闭嘴吗？”Mickey粗声发问道。

“好吧，”Yev嘴角咧的大大的，来回扫视着这两个人。

“我觉得Josh好像想引起你的关注。”Ian对着站在拳击台边上的一群男孩点了点头。

“我在这坐着就好，谢了”

“你爸是想叫你走开，”说着，Mickey把Yev推走了。

“好吧，好吧，”Yev微笑道。“你们俩好好聊。”

Yev走开了，留下Ian和Mickey尴尬的沉默着。Ian假装忙着盯着自己的鞋看，Mickey则试图想说点什么，说点普通的不会惹恼任何一个人的事情。当他正准备开口聊聊天气时，一个看起来就很多事的女人走了过来。

“Ian，很高兴能在这见到你。”

“Biggles，我也很开心能见到你，”Ian用一种Mickey从来没听到过的声音说着。

“Freddie今晚是第一次打比赛，”Biggles兴奋的说着，随后看到Mickey时，她的眼里出现了一抹惊讶。“你是？”

“这是Mickey，”Ian在Mickey开口前就用奇怪的语调先回答了。“Mickey，这是Biggles。”

“抱歉，”说着，Mickey摇了摇头。“我一直听到你在说Biggles。你到底在说什么意思？”

“我在说Biggles，”Ian用奇怪的声音低声说着。

“好吧，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“我叫Mickey。”

“新来的教练？”Biggles咯咯笑着，伸出手等Mickey握手。

“对，是我，”说着，Mickey的手仍放在身侧。

Biggles很快把手收回来，对Ian紧张的笑了笑。“Ian，很高兴能再见到你。我该回到座位上去了，Mickey，”她点了点头。

“Biggie，”Mickey对她也点点头。

“她叫Biggles，”Ian在Biggles走远了之后，吸了口气道。

“太蠢了，”Mickey嘟囔道。“你干嘛说的那么他妈的正经？”

“我在做生意（business），”Ian回答着，躲避着Mickey看他的眼神。“我可不能满嘴骂人的话，四处冒犯别人。”

“还是太蠢了，”Mickey抱怨道。

“说到事情（business），”Ian说道，“你现在不应该管管你自己的这码事吗？”

（business，这里是英语双关，既有生意的意思，在mind your own business里也有管好你自己的事情的意思）

“也对，”Mickey不确定地叹了口气。“我该。。。”

“我哪都不会去的，”Ian说道。“如果你想让我留下来的话。”

“你想干嘛都行，”Mickey耸了耸肩，走开了。但离拳击台还有几步时，他停了下来，确保Ian还站在那。

*

Mickey在体育馆的第一场比赛结果不是很好。Freddie输的一蹋糊涂，不过至少Yev对此感到很高兴。家长们都离开了体育馆，也就意味着Mickey现在又一次要跟Yev和Ian独自在一起了。现在他体内的怒气已经降了下来，他只感觉到紧张。幸好还有Yev在，能让体育馆里尴尬的氛围缓和一点。

“我饿了，你们饿吗？”

“我有点胃口，”Mickey点点头，瞥了一眼Ian。

“Yev，你三个小时前才吃了晚餐，”Ian叹气道。“你可不能在正餐之间再加一餐。”

“为什么他该死的不能在正餐之间吃东西？”Mickey皱眉道。

“不健康。”

“不健。。。你在开玩笑吗？”Mickey大笑道。“这几年我们吃了多少垃圾食品，你却不能让他吃个汉堡什么的吗？”

“这就叫负责任的家长，”Ian的回答让Mickey不禁看向了Yev。

“似乎你得饿着了，孩子。”

“好吧，排除掉食物，”Yev耸耸肩道。“谁想去玩游戏吗？”

“不要，”Ian回答道。

“不可能，”Mickey补充道。

“那我们就坐在这呆呆的互相盯着，一句话都不说？”

“似乎是的，”Mickey点点头看向Ian。

“至少你们俩没有再互相大喊了，”Yev说道。

“那倒是，”Mickey叹了口气，低头看向自己的手。

“汉堡，”说着，Ian站起身来。“我们去吃汉堡吧。”

“棒，”Yev微笑道。

“好啊，”Mickey点了点头。“我们赶紧去吃东西吧。”

Yev开心地对着他们俩笑着，看着他们俩一起尴尬地走出了体育馆。


	7. 第七章

第七章

“他整天都这么他妈的开心吗？”

Ian隔着餐桌望去，看到Yev正和一群小孩子玩着电动游戏。他们选了体育馆附近的一家小餐馆。他们和Yev一起坐了一个小时，那十一岁的小家伙吃着披萨，填满着Ian和Mickey不能忍受的沉默氛围。但他披萨刚吃饱，就起身远离这尴尬的沉默氛围了。

“他很好相处，”Ian喃喃道。“不管他身上发生了什么事，他都能很好的接受，然后继续向前迈进。”

“嗯，看到他知道我是他父亲以后的表现，我就知道了。”Mickey在Ian盯着Yev看的时候，偷偷看了一眼这个红毛。他看起来挺好的，并没有老太多，但他还是沧桑了一点。他的脸上长了浅浅的胡子，头发却还像他们还在一起的时候那样。没什么大的改变。他看起来还是那么棒。

“拳击？”Ian的声音把Mickey从思绪中拉了出来。“我知道你以前总喜欢用拳头解决问题，不过你似乎从来没对拳击感兴趣啊。”

“它让我在监狱里充实了一点，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“我挺擅长的。”

“你是知道Yev在那个体育馆，才过去工作的吗？”Ian终于把目光从Yev身上转移到Mickey身上。

“压根不知道，”Mickey坦诚地说着。“但我听到他叫Yevgeny的时候。。。”

“那该死的名字，”Ian轻笑道。

Mickey忍着自己的轻笑，看向他的儿子。“他妈给他起的名字真糟糕。”

“她有一次跟我说，它能让他强壮起来。”Ian耸耸肩道。“给他起个古怪的名字，这样他就会被逼着保护自己了。”

“嗯，那婊子怎么样了？”Mickey问道。“他妈的她去哪了？”

“得克萨斯州，”Ian一边回答，一边玩着杯子里的吸管。“她嫁了一个什么钻石王老五。他不想要Yev，所以我就带上他了。”

“她离开了？就那样离开了？”听起来不对劲啊。Mickey还在她身边的时候，Svetlana似乎对那个婴儿挺上心的，她做的一切都是为了他。她居然在他2岁的时候抛弃他，这听起来可不太对劲。

“本来只是要我带他几个月的，”Ian回答道。“她相信她能让那个男人带上Yev的。她幻想着那个男人能领养Yev，然后他们一起幸福的生活下去。”

“但是？”

“那个人不妥协，”Ian回答道。“而Lana已经太习惯她的新生活了。我是说，那时候我们手头还挺紧的，我们住的公寓也破破烂烂的，而那家伙却有座大房子。她有了离开的机会，所以她就接受了。我不怪她。”

“我该死的怪她。”Mickey皱着眉看向他儿子。“她居然该死的离开了她儿子。”

Mickey没话好说的了，所以沉默又一次笼罩着餐桌。他不知道自己该想些什么。每件事都太尴尬了。感觉就像他们第一次上床了以后一样－－他们俩困在那个小房间里，等着他爸睡着，他们俩沉默而尴尬地坐在一起。

几分钟过去了，他们才再次开口。

“Mickey，我们待在这里该干嘛？”

Mickey看向Ian时，这个红毛正看着他们的儿子。他们的儿子。那个想法占据了Mickey的脑海。Mickey总是觉得Yev是他的。当然他那时过了好一会才接受自己有了儿子的事实。但过去的十年里，Yev都是他的儿子，也是Ian的儿子。十年里Ian是Yev唯一认识的爸爸。所以不管发生了什么，他们俩现在都共享这个儿子。

“不知道，”Mickey诚实地说。“我只知道我想让我儿子待在我的生命里，”他又补充了一句，才转头看向Yev。

*

没有什么事情发生了改变。Ian允许Yev继续和Mickey在体育馆训练，而Ian一直保持着距离。他们都恢复了自己平常的生活。只不过现在Ian清楚的知道Mickey在哪里。而且诚实的说，他对此还是感觉有点受伤的。他们的关系进入了新的阶段。那么多年的分分合合，Mickey总是会回到他身边，渴求着他，他们总是能回到对方的身边。可一周又一周过去了，Mickey却并没有试着联系他。虽然他们也有一些短信联系，但所有的内容都是关于Yev的。对于这一切，Ian莫名觉得有一点受伤。他感觉这好像是Mickey终于放弃了一样，而这吓到他了。

那是初夏的第一天，Yev一蹦一跳的走下楼梯奔向早餐桌。“你觉得带泳池的房子怎么样？”

“那挺贵的，”Ian说着，嘴里塞满了吐司。“怎么了？”

“我只是想到你不是在找新房子吗，就给你一个建议。”Yev建议道。“我是说，你还在找房子，对吧？我们还是要找个大一点的地方？”

“当然，”Ian点了点头。“唯一的问题在于，北区的房子很难买到。现在没什么人卖房子了。我们可能要去远一点的地方。”

“我们不能这么做，”Yev皱眉道。“我们不能离开北区。”

“我们当然可以，”Ian又看向自己的手机。“只不过要早点起床送你去上学而已。”

“可是Mickey。。。”

“他怎么了？”

“他住在北区，”Yev答道。

“嗯，但你还是可以继续去体育馆，”Ian耸了耸肩。“只不过不能每天都去，看看会发生什么。”

“你知道你在干嘛。”Yev皱眉道。“这是你把我带离他身边的方式。”

“我不是这个意思。”Ian诚实地跟自己儿子说着。他并不想把Yev带离Mickey的身边。他只是不想让自己太靠近Mickey。

“我以为你能接受我和Mickey互相了解呢。”

“我是啊。”Ian假装在玩手机，希望他儿子能放下这个话题。

“因为你知道你阻止不了我，”Yev恼怒地说着。“他有合法权利。”

“他没有权利，”Ian没来得及阻止自己，就说了出口。“我才是你爸。”

“他先是我爸，” Yev指出。“他是我的血亲。”

“我办公室里的文件可以证明我有所有的权利，”Ian把手机放在了桌子上，看向他儿子。“如果你想看的话。”

“那些可能是假的，”Yev弱弱地说。“我是说，你要领养小孩，并不需要得到两个家长的同意。你并没有得到Mickey的同意。”

“你妈从来没有把Mickey的名字写在你的出生证明上，”Ian诚实地答道。“你想看的话我也可以拿给你看。”

“但我看过了，”Yev疑惑地说。“上面写了Milkovich。”

“是Terry Milkovich，”Ian点了点头。“他是Mickey的爸爸。他强迫你妈把他的名字写在上面。天知道是为什么。也许那样做能让他得到更多的掌控权吧。所以，就跟我说的一样，Mickey没有任何权利。”

“好吧，”Yev点点头，站了起身。“但你要是想搬家，冒险让我这辈子都恨你，那你就搬家吧，一切都是你的选择。”

“我不是在阻止你见Mickey，”Ian叹气道。“我只是想让自己恢复一点理智。”

Yev从餐桌下拖出自己的运动包，然后看向他爸。 “你要记得这一切都怪你。要是你十年前没有表现的像个十足的混蛋，事情肯定会发展的大不一样。”

“嗯，”Ian看着他儿子走开，叹了口气。“我知道。”


	8. 第八章

第八章

Yev敲开办公室门时脸上的神情，让Mickey的心几乎要吓出胸膛。Mickey打开办公室门的时候，看到这个小男孩的脸上几乎没有一丝血色。

“怎么了？”

“他不愿意起床，”Yev的声音是那么轻，Mickey真想把他紧紧抱在怀中。“昨晚他说头痛，很早就睡了。今天早上。。。他就一直盯着墙壁。”

“他吃药了吗？”Mickey拿起了桌上的车钥匙。

“药瓶都在他床边，”Yev点了点头，跟Mickey一起走出了体育馆。

“会没事的，你爸只是。。。”

“我知道发生了什么，”Yev打断道。“之前也发生过。只不过已经很久没这样了。”

“你一般都会做些什么？”Mickey锁上了体育馆的大门，然后打算把Yev推进车里。

“打电话给Fiona阿姨。”

“打过了吗？”

“我来找你之前就打过了，”Yev的回答让Mickey停下了脚步。

“所以她过来了？”

“她在路上了。”

Mickey咬了咬下唇，然后看向Yev。“我送你回家。”

“可是。。。”

“你Fiona阿姨知道她该做什么，”Mickey解释道。

“但她会让我和Lip叔叔待在一起，”Yev抱怨道。“她每次都这样。”

“真倒霉，小家伙，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“不过要是她觉得这样做是最好的选择的话。”

“Mickey，求你了，”Yev恳求道。“请你跟我一起去。”

“别这样，小家伙，”Mickey叹气道。“你他妈干嘛这样看着我？”

“我爸说这种可怜的小狗眼神能让我得到我想要的一切，”Yev微笑着答道。

“快上车吧，”Mickey微笑着拍了拍Yev的肩膀。

*

当Yev和Mickey停车在家门口时，Fiona已经在Ian家里了。

“行了，小家伙，”说着，Mickey把引擎熄了。“看起来你Fiona阿姨已经到了，你赶紧进去吧。”

“你不跟我一起进去吗？”Yev张着大大的眼睛看着Mickey。

“最好不要，”Mickey叹了口气，看向了那座房子。“他们全家人估计都已经到了。”

“求你了，Mickey。”

“别这样，小家伙，”Mickey揉着后颈叹了口气。“我跟你一起走进去的话，下场不会太好。你爸的兄弟姐妹们都是。。。”

“疯狂的过度保护的变态，”Yev接上了他的话。“我知道他们是什么样的人。所以我才想你陪着我。要是我一个人进去，我知道会发生什么。Fiona估计已经帮我打包好去Lip家的行李了。而且如果我去他家，就没办法训练了。Lip叔叔觉得我爸让我学拳击只学会了怎么做个混混。”

“他还没看过你出拳的样子，对吧？”

“我现在没心情开玩笑，Mickey。”

“抱歉，”Mickey嘟囔着，又看向面前的房子。“你Lip叔叔也在里面？”

“那是他的车，”Yev点了点头。

“操，”Mickey咒骂了一句。

“你跟我Lip叔叔相处的不太好？”

“就跟希特勒和犹太人的关系一样，小家伙，”Mickey叹气道。

“我不想去Lip叔叔家。”Yev又一次用小狗眼神哀求着，这让Mickey都心软了。

“快他妈下车吧，”Mickey叹了口气，把安全带解了开来。

“你也进去吗？”

“快他妈下车。”

*

“Yevgeny你去哪了。。。”

Gallagher家的人看着Mickey站在他儿子身后，手搭在他肩膀上。他努力表现的好像自己没有尿裤子一样，但那可不是他现在想做的事－－被该死的Gallagher们包围着。

“你他妈的在这里干嘛？”

“Lip，”Mickey点了点头。“我也很高兴见到你。”

“噢，我的天啊，Mickey？”Debbie努力压抑着自己的兴奋，而她的其他家人则愣在了原地。

“嘿，”Mickey点了点头。“你长大了。”

“十年了，”Debbie点点头。

“是啊，”Mickey点了点头。“十年了。”

“这是怎么回事？”Fiona终于开口道。“Yevgeny？”

“Mickey是我的新教练，”Yev骄傲地笑着，看向了Mickey。

“我哥知道你接触了他儿子吗？”

Mickey把注意力转向了最小的Gallagher兄弟。Carl在十年里变化很大。Mickey上一次见到他时，他还是个瘦弱的小不点。而他现在已经和Ian一样高了，但肌肉更多一些。他的皮肤上散落着纹身，这样子让Mickey想起了他在监狱里认识的几个家伙，但却没有那么吓人。

“我爸知道Mickey在这，Carl叔叔。”Yev在Mickey开口之前抢先说道。

“什么鬼？”Lip骂道。“所以你们俩。。。你们又重新在一起了吗？”

“我只是想多多了解Yev而已，”Mickey回答道。“Ian和我。。。我只是为了Yev才来的。”

“我现在可不想处理这种事，”Fiona叹了口气，然后转身去客厅收拾Yev的东西。“Yev，我已经收拾好你的衣服了，你只要回房间拿上点好玩的东西就行了。”

“所以，他又要去医院了？”Yev退后着，直到撞上了Mickey。

“应该是，宝贝，”Fiona温柔地说着。“不过别担心，他很快会好起来的。”

“但我不想去Lip叔叔那，”Yev抱怨道。

Mickey感觉在他儿子抱怨时，所有人的眼睛都聚在了他的身上。“这他妈的跟我没关系。”Mickey举着手表示投降。

“你肯定要去Lip叔叔那，”Fiona叹了口气。“你现在又没别的地方可以去。”

“我可以去Mickey那。”Yev的话把Mickey牵扯了进来。

“他妈的才不行。”Lip站的离Mickey更近了一点。

“那样更方便，Lip叔叔。他家到这里就十几分钟而已。”

“Yevgeny，我不会让你。。。你不认识的人照顾你的。”

“我认识他，”Yev皱眉道。“我几个月以来每天都跟他待在一起。”

“到底他妈的怎么回事？”Fiona疑惑地问着。

“我搬到这边来，做一个体育馆的教练。Yevgeny刚好是那个体育馆的成员。”Mickey详细地说着。“差不多就是这样。现在，别再傻站在这发牢骚了，赶紧想想要对Gallagher怎么办。”

“你可别想一走进来就掌管一切，”说着，Lip给了Mickey一个警示的眼神。“Yev，你现在就跟我走，我可不想再听到任何抱怨了。你知道你在我家会玩的很开心的，我们可以一起做一些有趣的事。”

“我不想过去坐在你家里，忍受你老婆用怜悯的眼神看着我，就因为我爸又进了精神病院。”Yev 抱怨道。“我想和Mickey待在一起。”

“以你对上帝的爱，Yevgeny，”Fiona叫喊道。“别再把事情搞的更复杂了，我们怎么说你就怎么做。”

“别那样对他说话，”Mickey努力保持着冷静，但他现在真想手撕了屋子里的每个人。“他只是个该死的孩子。”

“嘿，你可没资格这么说，”Lip插嘴道。“你别以为你回来了就能掌管一切。这是我们的做法。每当Ian生病了，我们就是这么处理的，Yev也知道。对吧，Yev。”

“可是我想和Mickey在一起。”

“那不可能，”说着，Lip看向了他的小侄子。“现在去收拾东西。”

“可是。。。”

“让他和Mickey待在一起。”

“嘿，甜心。”Fiona最先发现Ian站在了楼梯上。“你起来了。”

“如果Mickey不介意带上Yev的话，就让他带走，”Ian慢慢地走下了楼梯，站在了他的家人们中间。“我要回医院了是不是？”

“没事的，亲爱的，”说着，Fiona揉了揉Ian的胸口。“我们会让你好起来的。”

“Ian，我不觉得Yev这次要换个地方待着，”Lip的话引起了他弟的注意。“我是说，我不想让你为这件事担心。”

“他会和Mickey待在一起，”说着，Ian走向他的儿子。“我不会担心的。”

“你说真的吗，爸？”

“是啊，”说着，Ian捧起他的脸，为他的儿子挤出了一个微笑。“我很抱歉。”

“爸，你不需要抱歉，”Yev轻声说着。“都是药物的问题对吧？”

“只是药物而已，”Ian微笑道。

Mickey尴尬地退后了一步，看着Ian和Yev进行着他们的悄悄话。上一次他看见Ian这么低落时，没有任何事情能触动他内心。他甚至都没办法下床，可这次有所不同。Yev就是Ian的支撑锚，Yev就是支撑着Ian前进的理由。

“你不介意带着他吧？”Ian第一次看向Mickey。

“当然不，”Mickey很快地点了点头。“如果你希望我这样做的话。”

“就几天而已，”Ian的声音里有一丝不确定。“等我回到家，他就可以回来了。”

“我知道的，”Mickey点了点头。“就几天而已。”

“Ian，你确定吗？”Lip的发问让Mickey真想揍他。有Yev站在他们身后真是他的幸运。“你确定他不会带着Yev跑走吗？”

“他的药都该死的不起作用了，”Mickey生气地说着。“为什么你还要给他的脑袋灌输这种思想？”

“我知道他不会跑走的，”Ian回答道，然后看向Mickey。“你不会走的，对吧？”

“Ian，我哪都不会去的，”Mickey承诺道。他尽可能把自己的真实想法藏起来。他哪都不会去的。他做不到。  
（He wasn’t going anywhere. He couldn’t. ）


	9. 第九章

第九章

“那是沙发，”说着，Mickey指向那张老旧的沙发。“我睡沙发，你可以睡我的床。”

“你家没有客房？”Yev惊讶地问道。

“我又没有客人，”Mickey回答道。“我知道我家有点破破烂烂的，不过我不需要太多东西，够用就好。”

“这点跟我爸有点像，”说着，Yev在狭小的客厅里绕了一圈。“我爸第一次买了张全新的床的时候，不是那种二手的床，他都不敢坐在床上。之后的第一个星期他一直睡在床边的地板上，他说那张床太棒了，他都不敢睡上去。”

“我和你爸小的时候，家里都没什么东西，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“说实话，几乎毛线都没有。有张全新的大床的确是件大事了。”

“我睡沙发吧，”说着，Yev把自己的背包扔在了沙发上。“你老了，得睡在舒服一点的地方。”

“你才老了，”Mickey皱眉道。“因为你那自作聪明的回答，你就睡沙发吧。想吃点什么？我这里只有过期的面包，还有好像发霉了的芝士。”

“叫快餐？”

“可以啊，”Mickey点点头道。“披萨？”

“你每天都吃这些吗？”说着，Yev挑起了一边的眉毛，那样子跟Mickey一模一样。

“差不多吧，”Mickey笑了笑。“明天我们去买点食物回来。你爸希望我这样做对吧？我觉得他会给你做饭什么的。”

“不是所有爸爸都这样吗？”

“我爸就不是，”Mickey喃喃着，拿起了放在冰箱一侧的外卖单。“我爸忙着把我打个半死，没时间做饭。我倒是看他拿起过水罐一次，不过他只是用水罐来打我的脑袋而已。”

“南区的小孩很少跟我说一些我爷爷的故事。。。”

“他才不是你该死的爷爷，”Mickey打断道。“他只是浪费空间的废物而已，跟你没什么亲子关系。你永远都不会见到他的。”

“为什么爷爷们都这么让人失望？”Yev皱眉问道。

“我猜你是在说Frank？”

“我爸不怎么喜欢他爸，”Yev点了点头。“可是我不太理解。Frank爷爷有时候挺有趣的。他有一次还叫我用球棒打他的头呢。”

“估计是要去骗钱。”

“他对一个女的撒谎了，”Yev点点头道。“但他给了我20美金。”

“他都没给过你爸这么多钱，”Mickey咕哝道。

“我爸现在应该已经住院了，”Yev叹了口气。

Mickey看着Yev躺倒在沙发上，点了点头。

“你真的觉得他会好起来吗，Mickey？”

“废话，”Mickey咕哝着。“之前也有过这种情况。但他每次都会恢复的。”

“但他很少会去医院，”Yev说道。“一般他就睡在床上，等郁期过去。”

“听着，我了解你爸，”Mickey叹气道。“除非他的脑袋一直一团糟，再加上其他事情的刺激，不然他不会一直抑郁的。他会恢复的。”

“希望是这样吧，”Yev叹了口气。“我可不知道他还能吃些什么乱七八糟的复方药了。他们现在估计都没什么药可以用了。”

*

时间流逝的很快，一天又一天过去了。Mickey一直努力着让Yev过着正常的生活。唯一的问题在于，他压根不知道要怎么样照顾别人。除了以前照顾过Ian，那已经是很多年前了，他再也没照顾过别人。可现在他有一个真正的小孩需要照顾。他的儿子正住在他家，Mickey有责任保证他好好活着。

自从Ian住院之后，Yev就一直很安静。Mickey知道Yev很害怕，虽然他并不可能会承认这点。但Mickey一直细心地关注着他。他不停地看手机，看有没有Gallagher家人发来Ian的信息。他在努力变得成熟，但Mickey知道他只是个害怕了的小男孩，他很想他爸爸。

第四天前，Mickey也开始变得和Yev一样担心了。他记得上一次Ian住院只住了3天，可这次第四天都快到了，Mickey的胃也开始紧张而不舒服起来，只有和红毛有关的事情才能让他有这种感觉。再加上Gallagher家人对他并不是特别友好，他更紧张了。他根本不知道发生了什么。的确他们给Yev打了几次电话，确保他没事，但他们对于Ian的最新消息一点都没说，只是一直说Ian的状况还行，很快就会回家的。但Mickey总是觉得不太对劲。

“你有什么消息吗？”Yev每天早上坐在厨房餐台的高脚椅上之前，都会问Mickey这个问题。

“没有，”Mickey在Yev面前放了一个空碗。“你今天想吃哪种麦片？”

Yev看向了餐台上一长排的麦片盒子，都是Mickey买回来的。他几乎把店里有的各种麦片都买回来了，而且还买了十大包其他吃的。

“今天不是很饿，”Yev回答道。

“好吧，那你去换身衣服，然后我们一起去体育馆。”说着，Mickey把自己的脏盘子放进了水槽里。“我在想，要不要再次让Freddie被打的团团转。把他当沙包来用，你觉得怎么样？”

“你现在也恨他了？”Yev傻笑道。

“你又不喜欢他，这个理由就够了，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“去换衣服吧。”

“我在想要不要去看我爸，”Yev心神不宁地说。“我叫Fiona阿姨带我去，但她不肯。她从来都不让我去。”

“她自有她的理由，”Mickey说道。“小孩子最好不要去那种地方。”

“我知道那有亲属休息室，”Yev说道。“我在网上看到的。”

“小孩子还是不应该去。”

“可我想见我爸，”Yev的声音变得更软了些。“求你了？”

“操，”Mickey看着他儿子撅起的嘴咒骂道。

*

Mickey不知道这个小家伙到底是怎么样把他耍的团团转的。他从来都不是任人摆布的。说实话，他还蛮骄傲没人能够摆布他。他按自己的方式做事，其他人的命令都是屁。起码理应是这样，然而现在他却在排队等着见Ian。他从不任人摆布，但一遇到这个小家伙，他的一切原则都崩塌了。

“他在里面吗？”Yev指着紧锁的大门轻声说。

“可能吧，”Mickey点了点头，把Yev往前挤了挤，让他向前走了一步。

“为什么要锁上？”

“这是医院，”Mickey看向那些紧锁的大门回答道。“用来保护人的。”

“让他们能远离我爸这样的人？”

“你爸一点都不危险，”Mickey皱眉道。

“我知道他在我还是个婴儿的时候，把我抱走了，”Yev小声的说。“这也是他第一次被关起来的原因。”

“小家伙，你知道的太多了，”Mickey抱怨道。

“我那时候有危险吗？”

“没有，”Mickey皱眉道。“不管你爸走的有多远，他都没有把你置于危险中。他只是一时糊涂而已。”Mickey等着排在前面的人都走开了，才和Yev一起上前一步。“我们是来见Ian Gallagher的。”

看起来老一点的那个护士很快瞥了一眼Mickey和Yev，才在电脑上打着字。“我需要看看身份证。”

Mickey从后兜里掏出自己的驾照，扔在了桌子上。这跟他第一次到这种医院时的情形一样。

“和病人的关系？”他们居然还他妈的在问一样的问题。

“我是他儿子，”Yev很快的回答道。护士看了看Mickey。

男朋友，Mickey上次是这样回答的。可这次他毫无头绪该说什么，他不知道自己对Ian来说到底算什么。“我是他的。。。” 他的脑袋一片空白。

“只有家属才能见这里的病人，”护士解释道。“如果你不是。。。”

“他也是我爸，”Yev打断道。“他是亲属。”

“好吧，”护士点了点头，拿出了两张拜访者通行证。“亲属休息室在四楼的右手边。请别四处闲晃，也别和其他病人接触。”

Yev把通行证递给Mickey时，他正在发呆。爸爸。Mickey还是第一次听到Yev这样叫他。虽然他不是直接对他这样说的，但也很接近了。虽然也许这个小家伙只是为了让他们能见到Ian才这样说的。为了能进去，他估计什么话都愿意说。他很快把那些想法甩掉，Yev把刚刚解锁了的大门推了开来。

*

亲属休息室比Mickey十多年前待的那个地方舒适多了。房间里摆着好几张柔软的沙发，还放了很多玩具，Mickey猜这些应该是给小孩子玩的。Mickey和Yev肩并肩的面向大门坐着，等着Ian进来。

“他长得像我爸吗？”Yev的声音打破了沉默。

“不然他还能像谁？”说着，Mickey揉了揉太阳穴。

“不知道，”Yev回答道。“我只是觉得他们把我和我爸隔离开，是因为他变的不一样了。就像他看起来像我爸，但他实际上并不是我爸。”

“也许有点不太像，”Mickey借用了Fiona很多年前跟他说过的话。“他因为药效而会有点疲惫，但他还是你爸。”

“我的运动鞋脏了，”Yev的话让Mickey低头看向了他的鞋。

“谁让你老是要走在有泥水的地方。”

“你觉得他会因为这个骂我吗？”Yev问道。“他不喜欢我穿着脏脏的运动鞋走来走去。”

“他见到你估计都已经高兴死了，哪里会注意到你他妈的鞋子。”

他们又陷入了沉默。几分钟后，Ian才推开门走了进来。Mickey还没来得及阻止，Yev就冲向了他爸。

“你怎么在这？”Yev环抱着他的腰部时，Ian惊讶地问着。

“Mickey带我来的，”Yev抬头看着他爸回答道。

“看出来了，”Ian笑了笑，用手揉了揉他儿子的头发。“你还好吗？”

“现在好多了，”Yev点了点头，把头靠在了他爸的胸口。

Mickey尴尬地站在一排排椅子前，看着Ian闭上了眼，在他儿子的额头上亲了一口。以前他们俩单独在一起的时候，Ian也会这样对他。即使是这么简单的一个举动，对Mickey而言都有着很大意义。

“坐下来说吧，”说着，Ian把Yev轻轻拉开，低头看着他。“跟我说说你最近的情况。谢谢你带他过来，”当他足够靠近Mickey时，补充了一句。

“反正也不麻烦，”Mickey耸了耸肩，突然感觉自己好像一个多余的插足者。这么多天以来，Yev一直努力得表现的像个大人，可现在在Ian面前，他又一次变成了一个小男孩。这一切对Mickey来说有点太私人了。“我还是在外面等着吧。”

“别，”Yev皱眉道。“你不需要这样做的。”

“事实上，他们估计不会允许我单独和Yev待在这的，”说着，Ian看了一眼紧锁的大门，门后有两个护士正站着聊天。

“他们不允许你和自己的儿子待在一起？”

“你知道是怎么样的，”Ian希望Mickey能听懂自己的言外之意。“这个地方。”

“他们觉得你会伤害我吗？”难过的是，Yev清楚地知道他的言外之意。

“我不会伤害你的，”Ian回答道。

“废话，你当然不会，”Mickey厉声说道。“这些该死的家伙有一半的时间都不知道自己在说什么傻话。”

“那你什么时候能回家呢？”Yev试着转移话题。

“当他感觉好一点的时候，”Mickey很快回答道。

“他们觉得明天就可以了。”

“真的吗？”Mickey惊讶地问道。

“他们给我开了新药，”Ian点点头道。“他们只是想让我待上几天，确保这些药能起作用。”

“似乎起作用了，”说着，Mickey上下检查着Ian。

“我感觉好多了，”Ian对他笑了笑，然后把注意力转回到Yev身上。“你最近过的怎么样？”

“嗯，Mickey厨艺烂爆了，” Yev回答道。

“嘿，”Ian和Mickey同时出声斥责道。

“我他妈跟你说过多少次要注意用词了？”Mickey皱着眉看向微笑着的Yev。

“我还真好奇他是跟谁学的呢，”Ian傻笑着看向这两个黑发的男孩。


	10. 第十章

第十章

虽然才五天，可当Mickey靠在厨房水槽边，看着Yev打包东西时，那感觉就像在他的心里插了把刀。Mickey本来很确信自己的生命里并不需要任何人，他觉得每个人最终都会离他而去。可他儿子待在他家的这五天，他知道自己需要他。而且一想到他明天早上起床的时候看不到他的儿子，要说他的心不会痛是骗人的。

“你爸好起来以后，一般会怎么样？”Mickey把咖啡杯放进水槽里，然后走进客厅看Yev走来走去收拾东西。

“第一天晚上Fiona阿姨一般会留下来过夜，”Yev回答道。“除非我爸能说服她我们俩单独待着也没事。不过一般他都能赢。”

“好吧，”Mickey点点头，不自觉的咬着下唇。“你会没事的吧？”

“最糟糕的几天已经结束了，”Yev回答道。

“也对，”Mickey又点了点头。“你想继续待在我这过夜也可以。”

“好呀，”Yev微笑道。“但我该回家找我爸了。”

“也是，”Mickey点点头，把头转到一边藏起自己的表情。他居然对此感觉很受伤，真是太蠢了，但他却控制不住自己。

“但我很喜欢待在你这，”Yev很快又补充一句，好像他知道Mickey在想什么一样。“也许改天我再来过夜，像个睡衣聚会之类的。”

“我们又不是他妈的女孩子，”Mickey皱眉道。“但你想来过夜就来吧。”

“你真幽默，”Yev微笑道。Mickey微笑地看着他继续收拾他的行李。

*

当Mickey到了的时候，他们已经在那等着了。全部人都站在门口，给着Mickey相同的Gallagher眼神。十年前Mickey本来很确定自己会成为他们家的一员，但那种想法早就没了。这些人看起来都很讨厌Mickey，天知道这是为什么。的确Mickey是打算杀掉他们的其中一个姐妹，但那婊子活该。再说了，其实他是替Debbie顶罪。要是他想保护自己，他就会按照律师的要求去做了，把Debbie供出来。最开始那明明是她的主意来着，但Gallagher家的人已经完全不记得了。他们的脑海里从来都只顾着自己，其他人的死活与他们无关。

Mickey把脑袋里不好的想法都甩掉，转头看向他儿子。“我觉得你爸已经到家了。”

“你进去吗？”

“不知道，”Mickey耸耸肩，看了一眼Lip。“我该去体育馆了。”

“或者跟我一起进去嘛，跟我爸打个招呼，”Yev提议道。“你不是老在说你想让他回到你身边，还有你是怎么计划的吗。你到底打算什么时候再进行？”

“我他妈怎么会把一切都告诉你了？”Mickey皱眉道。

“因为我是你最好的朋友啊，”Yev开心地笑着。

“才他妈不是，”Mickey忍不住笑了笑。

“我在你家住了5天，你的手机都没有响过一次，”Yev指出。“感觉好像你把所有认识的人的联系都切断了。”

“我认识的每个人都坐牢去了，”Mickey说。

“那我的Mandy姑姑呢？”

“她怎么了？”

“你不想她吗？”

“不想，”Mickey回答道。他说的是实话。当然他很想他妹能留在他的生活里，但他听说她现在过的挺好的，这可比Mickey能待在她生活中更重要的多。只要她能开心，他就开心了。

“但你想我爸。”

“好了小家伙，”Mickey叹着气关掉了引擎。“该下车了。”

“我就当你是默认咯，”Yev微笑道。“你很想我爸。”

Mickey看着Gallagher家的人走进了房子里。“我想他又他妈怎么样？”

“所以你有能力爱上别人咯？”Yev问道。

“你问的都是什么狗屁问题，”Mickey摇摇头嘟囔着。“废话，我当然能够爱上别人。我也有一颗心的，好吗？”

“可你并不想你妹妹？”

“我妹现在很开心，”Mickey回答着，感觉涌上了一丝恼怒。“我知道她在哪，知道她很安全，这样就够了。”

“因为她再也不需要你照顾了？”Yev问道。“因为现在有其他人照顾她了？”

“嗯，”Mickey点点头道。“就是这样。”

“那要是你出现的时候，发现已经有人在照顾我爸了，你就会转身离开变的开心吗？”Yev转过身去看着Mickey。“你会走开，然后再也不想他。”

“废话，我肯定会他妈的想他。”Mickey皱眉道。

“听起来好像没有他你就活不了了，”Yev耸了耸肩。

Mickey不知道该怎么回答。没有红毛，他也独自生活了十年。虽然并不算开心，但起码他还活着。当然有Ian在他的生活中他会过的更好，但就算Ian离开了，他的生命也并不会就此终结。

“你应该也进去。”Yev并没有等Mickey回答他，只是下了车站在Mickey的车门边。Mickey真想启动车子绝尘而去，但这小家伙说得对。

“该死的小家伙，”他咒骂了一句，才打开了车门。

*

“你能不能别再检查了，”Mickey看到Fiona对Yev进行各种检查，就差量体温了，忍不住厉声说道。

“他好的很。”

“我这几天很开心，Fiona阿姨，”Yev微笑着抬头看向他的阿姨。“我爸呢？”

“他去洗澡了，宝贝。”  
“行了，谢谢你把他送回来，”Carl上前一步，几乎要贴上Mickey的脸。“你可以走了。”

“你脖子上是纹了个该死的蜘蛛吗？”Mickey看到他脖子上的大纹身问道。他才不会被Carl Gallagher和他身上糟糕的纹身给吓到呢。

“走吧。”

“Carl，”Fiona站在Mickey和Carl之间，警告道。“要吵也不要现在吵。”

“该死。”Lip咒骂着走了过来。“我该走了，Fi。我家孩子的学校打来的。你们待在这没事吧？”

Lip经过他身边时，Mickey看到这两个年龄最大的Gallagher互相交换了眼神。

“我们没事，”Fiona回答道。“Carl，你跟Lip一起去吧。”

“可是。。。”

“走吧。”Fiona回答道。

“我们俩也该有个人回去吧？”Debbie问道。“可不能让V带一天的孩子。”Fiona的眼睛又看向了Mickey ，但他只是回盯着她。“你想走的话，我可以留下来。”

“我不知道，”Fiona皱眉道。

“我应付得来，”Debbie坚持道。“我会保证Ian和Yev按时吃饭的。”

“还要提醒他吃药，”Fiona把背包和钥匙收好，补充了一句。

“我已经把药准备好了。”

Mickey往侧边跨了一步，看着Gallagher家的人一个接一个走出前门。他们经过他身边时都看了他一眼。最后一个离开的是Fiona，她等其他弟弟们都走远了，才开口和Mickey说话。

“谢了。。。你照顾了Yev。帮助很大。”

“没事，”Mickey不知道自己还能说什么。

“Debs，有什么需要就给我打电话。”说完，Fiona走了出去，留下Mickey和Debbie两个人站在走廊里。

“Yev吃午饭了吗？”

“来之前他吃了点吐司。”Mickey回答着，没放下对身边这个小红毛的戒备。当然Debbie一直是Gallagher家唯一支持他的那个人，但天知道她现在站在这是什么感情。

“我去给他和Ian做点吃的。”说完，Debbie看向了她的侄子。“Yev，过来帮我一把。Mickey，能不能把Ian的药拿上去给他，他的房间在楼上左手边。”

“可是。。。”

“他真的需要按时吃药，”Debbie打断道。“上楼左手边，”补充完这句，她走向了厨房。

“上楼左手边，”Yev傻笑着把药罐子拿给了Mickey。

该死的Gallagher们，Mickey自言自语咒骂着，走上了楼梯。

*

当Mickey上楼时，理所当然Ian的卧室门大开着，也当然那个红毛身上什么都没穿，只裹了一条浴巾。这就是Mickey那该死的运气。

“Mickey？”Ian惊讶地看向尴尬地站在卧室门口的Mickey。

“我把Yev带回来了，Debbie说你该吃药了。”Mickey立刻把药罐子递了过去，抑制住自己想要上下打量Ian的冲动。他尽力了，但他可悲地失败了。当然Ian看起来还是很棒，操，他看起来好多了。Ian皱眉看着手上的药罐，那表情让Mickey胃下沉了一下。“你得吃药，你知道的。”

“我肯定会吃的，”Ian点了点头。“可我20分钟前才吃过一次。真奇怪，Debbie干嘛让你把药拿上来，她明明看着我吃了药的。”

“她可能忘了吧，”说着，Mickey沉默地摇了摇头。Debbie一点都没变啊，老是多管闲事。“不管怎么样，我该走。。。”

“其实我想跟你谈谈。”Ian走向了衣柜。“关于Yev的事。”

Ian从衣柜里拿出几件衣服时，Mickey的眼睛在房间里望了一圈。房间里只有Ian，不管是床上的被子还是窗帘都是Ian。

“他很粘人，”Ian补充道。Mickey看着他把一条牛仔裤和一件衬衫摊在了床上。“我猜我们应该有某种。。。我不知道你会不会把它叫做拜访权什么的。。。”

“你是说共享他什么的吗？”

“我只是想让Yev拥有最好的一切，”Ian回答道。“我在医院的时候有大把时间可以思考，我在想你想不想多了解了解他。你已经认识他了，但我的意思是说，你也是他爸。十多年前你并没有抛弃他，只不过发生了那些破事，然后你就被迫跟他分开了。而且那很有可能还是我的错。其实我知道那是我的错，但我那时候忙着担心自己了，甚至都没有想过你。我那时候没想到你会想念Yev。所以我现在想好好弥补一下，Yev需要多多了解你，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得那些该死的药让你变的太多话了，”Mickey的回答让Ian大笑起来。

“嗯，也许吧。”

“但你说的其他部分听起来还不错，”Mickey点了点头。“我是说，多了解了解Yev。他是个好小孩。”

“的确。”

“你把他带的很好。”Mickey看到一丝红晕浮上了Ian的脸颊。“但我很乐意帮忙，给你减轻点压力。”

“你变了，”Ian脱口而出，随即脸又更红了一些。“我是说，你当然会变，但是。。。”

“放松点，”说着，Mickey把手举到半空。“你说的对，我变了。在监狱待了八年，肯定会变的。”

“你变的冷静多了。”

“我成熟了。”

“你觉得。。。”Ian停了下来，似乎在思考自己到底该说什么。

“想说什么就说吧，Ian。”

“我讨厌那个，”Ian叹气道。“我讨厌你叫我Ian。”

“那可他妈的是你的名字。”

“我们在一起那么久，你一次都没有叫我的名字。”Mickey很清楚这是事实，他不需要Ian告诉他。“你总是叫我擎天柱或者Gallagher，但从不叫我Ian。”

“就像我刚刚说的，我已经变了。你到底想说什么？”

“你说，如果我们那时候没有分手，我们现在还会在这里吗？”

“你要我说实话？”

“嗯，”Ian点了点头。

“不会。”Mickey坦诚地说。“我们还会一直被困在南区。一直待在那座破房子里。”

“但我们在一起过，”Ian指出道。“开心地。”

“那时候你很开心？”Mickey很确定答案是否定的，可Ian很快就回答了。

“当然啊”

“你真的这样想吗？”

“Mickey，那天在门廊上跟你提出分手，是我这些年来犯下的最大的错。”Ian诚实地回答。“那天以后，没有哪天我是不后悔的。我的脑袋真是一团糟，那不是借口。我只希望我能回到过去。”

“时光不会倒流的。”

“我们俩还有可能好起来吗？”

“你和我？”Mickey惊讶地问道。

“Yev说你准备了什么完备的计划。”

“那小不点啥都说，”Mickey耸了耸肩。

“我真希望我能回到过去，”Ian温柔的说着。“把我搞砸的事情都弥补好。”

“继续吃药就行了，”Mickey轻声说着。“为了那小家伙保持健康。”

“那我们俩呢？”

“我们没事了，”Mickey回答道。

“我们之间还有可能性吗？”Ian的声音是那么的心碎，Mickey只想伸出手搂住他。

“我们俩总是有可能的。”说完，他就转身走出卧室了。


	11. 第十一章

第十一章

 

要说生活很完美，那Mickey的确是有点夸张了，但他的生活真他妈的蛮好的。自从和Ian聊过之后，他们协定了一个方案－－在Ian工作的时候，Mickey会照顾放学了的Yev。他们会一起待在体育馆，或者一起去吃点东西。之后Ian来接走Yev，Mickey则独自回到他的公寓。最开始的几天，Ian一来到体育馆，氛围就变的怪怪的，但随着时间推移，Mickey觉得情况好转了许多，起码他们现在能够好好谈谈了。虽然没怎么深入，但起码能聊上几句了。甚至有时候Ian会调戏一下他，让Mickey有点脸红。这整件事都真他妈的好。一切都好得很。直到Mickey在去为体育馆采购点东西的半路上，他的破车抛锚了。

“他娘的破烂，”Mickey咒骂着踢了踢车子的一侧。当然它会在这个时候抛锚。他对此反正也不是没有任何责任。他正为另一场比赛准备着，打算买点新的拳击手套，可现在他的破车就这么没用地停在了路边，看样子是买不了了。

“你个蠢货，”Mickey叫喊着又踢了一脚他的车。

“在跟你的车说话？”

“Ian？”Mickey甚至不需要转过头去就知道是谁。当然这个红毛会在这一刻出现，这就是他该死的运气。

“出什么故障了吗？”

“不然呢？”Mickey咕哝着。

“似乎是引擎过热了，”说着，Ian从自己的车上走了下来。

“你他妈怎么知道？”

“我现在经营着两家汽车厂呢，”Ian笑了一声，然后走到Mickey的车前。

“也对，”Mickey揉了揉后颈，看着Ian打开了引擎盖。

“太糟了，”Ian叹了口气，“真不知道你是怎么开着这辆破车撑了这么久的。”

“别对我的Dolly这样说话，”Mickey想都没想就脱口而出。

“Dolly？”

“天啊，”Mickey嘟哝着。

“你给你的车起了名字？”Ian忍着笑意问道。“而且它叫Dolly？”

“我在买它之前它就叫Dolly了，”Mickey回答道。“去你的。”

“抱歉，”Ian微笑道。“我不是在嘲笑你，我只是想跟你一起笑笑。”

“我他妈才没笑，”Mickey说道，尽管他快憋笑憋死了。

“好吧，也许这一点都不好玩，”Ian皱眉道，他的表情突然严肃起来。“抱歉。”

“没事，”Mickey叹了口气，望向他的车子。“它就是块废铜烂铁。”

“你急着去什么地方吗？”

“不急，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“你呢？”

“Yev的学校给我打了通电话。”Ian叹气道。“我本来现在应该在开会的，不过那小混蛋居然选择在这个时候打架。”

“Yev打架？”Mickey大笑了一声。“你知道那小家伙不会打架，对吧？”

“噢，这我知道，”Ian点点头道。“这就是他嘴唇裂了，眼睛还被打黑了的原因。”

“他该死的跟谁打架？”不知道为何，Mickey一想到有人打了Yev就突然变得愤怒起来。他现在只想赶到学校把那个家伙揍一顿。

“很明显是Freddie，”Ian回答道。“可我不是很懂，Yev和Freddie明明是好朋友。”

“你在搞笑吗？”Mickey皱眉道。“Yev恨死那小混蛋了。”

“他们是朋友啊。”

“Freddie就是个恐同的混蛋，他整天就会骚扰Yev，”Mickey皱眉道。

“你他妈又是怎么知道的？”Ian问道，他的表情突然恼怒起来。

“Yev告诉我的。”

“可他都没告诉我？”Ian的表情明显很受伤。

“他不想太让你担心，”Mickey努力把话往好了说。

“我猜也是，”Ian叹了口气。“他总是这样。”

“他只是想做个好儿子，”Mickey补充道。

“是啊，”Ian点了点头。“嘿，你要去吗？”他转移了话题。

“跟你一起？”Mickey惊讶地问道。

“反正你也需要一趟顺风车，”Ian指了指他的车。“把Yev接回家之后，我可以把你们一起送到体育馆或者其他地方。”

“去学校？”说着，Mickey突然想把自己手指上的纹身藏起来。

“你也是他爸嘛，”Ian耸了耸肩。“你得了解一下他的学校，我可以把你介绍给他的老师。”

“这真是他妈大的一步啊，”Mickey诚实地说道。

“我觉得你已经准备好了，”Ian微笑道。

Mickey盯着Ian看了一会才下定决心。“那我们走吧。”

“好的，”Ian微笑着和Mickey一起上了车。

*

当看到他爸和Mickey一起出现在眼前时，Yev的小眼睛亮了起来。

“你这小家伙，脸被打成这鬼样，(fucking face) ”Mickey努力把事情说的不那么严重，但说实话，他只想把那个打他的儿子的家伙的爸爸抓起来打一顿。

“最好不要在这种地方用那种词，”Ian轻声说道，他看到Apple女士－－校长的秘书，正站在前面不远。

“什么该死的用词(fucking language) ？”Mickey完全不知道他什么意思。

“F打头的单词，”Ian耳语了一句，才把注意力转移回Yev身上。“发生什么事了？”

“没什么，”Yev咕哝着盯着自己的手看。

Mickey注意到他的指关节是分开的，也就是说跟Yev打架的那家伙肯定也被打了。“是Freddie干的吗？”

“还有他的同伙，”Yev点了点头。

“他们居然结伴对付你？”Ian惊讶地问道。

“至少你也狠狠地打了他们几拳，对吧？”Mickey问道。

“别鼓励他打架，”Ian轻声说着，偷偷看了一眼Apple女士。

“从什么鬼时候开始的？（since fucking when）”

“Mickey，”Ian倒抽了一口凉气。

“没关系的，爸，”Yev微笑道。“他真的不知道自己又犯了。”

“我干嘛了？”

“行了，让我先和Baxter校长聊聊，把事情搞清楚再说，”说着，Ian揉了揉他儿子的头发。

“Freddie的爸妈都和他在里面，”Yev叹了口气。“他们叫我在这等你来。”

“好啊，Freddie的爸爸在这，”Mickey看向周围点了点头。“那挺好的。”

“我们是来谈话的，”Ian轻声说。“这可不是南区。为了让他上这所学校，我可花了好大一笔钱。”

“你居然花钱让他上学？”Mickey不可置信地盯着Ian，好像他长了两个脑袋一样。

“Mickey，这是所私立学校，”Ian小声说道。

“我爸说我的头脑真的挺好的，不应该浪费掉，”Yev点点头道。“所以我要在最好的学校读书。”

“还有被揍，”Mickey补充了一句。“要知道如果你送他在南区上学，他的脸现在可不会只是这么点轻伤。”

“估计他还会拿着枪到处跑，在角落里贩毒呢，”Ian说道。

“这倒是事实，”Mickey点点头道。

办公室的门打开后，Yev的校长走了出来。Mickey感觉自己马上进入了戒备状态。这家伙看起来就像那种很容易惹到Mickey的人。

“Ian，我很高兴你能这么快赶过来。”

“当然了，校长Baxter。”

Mickey盯着红毛，听到那种声音又出现了。跟他在体育馆和Freddie的妈妈聊天的时候同一个语调－－那种 ‘我屁股上被别人捅了个洞’的怪腔。

校长Baxter把注意力转向Mickey。Mickey正打算问你他妈在看什么，但幸运的是Ian察觉到了他的不自在，插了进来。

“校长Baxter，这是Yevgeny的亲生父亲，Mickey，”Ian微笑着向Mickey点了点头。

“噢，”校长Baxter惊讶地看着Mickey。他并没有像Mickey一样惊讶。当然他知道他是Yev的亲生父亲，但听到Ian这样说又是另一番感受。要说他感觉不好那是骗人的。“噢，很高兴终于见到你了，Mickey。”校长Baxter伸出了手，可Mickey却只是盯着他的手看。

“嗯，我也是，”Mickey点了点头，可手一直放在身侧。“Yev怎么了？”

“还是在我办公室聊聊吧？”说着，校长Baxter挤出了一个笑容。

当Yev跟在Mickey和Ian后面，随校长Baxter进了办公室时，Freddie和他爸妈都已经坐在里面了。Mickey的眼睛落在了Freddie身上，他努力忍着笑意。这家伙的脸比Yev难看多了。他一脸骄傲地跟Ian一起坐在了Freddie和他爸妈的对面。

“你们应该都认识Ian了，”说着，校长Baxter坐在了他的办公桌后面。“这是Mickey，Yevgeny的另一个爸爸。Mickey，这是Biggles和Maxumus，Freddie的父母。”

“我就知道，”Freddie的轻笑引起了Mickey的注意。

“你知道啥？”Mickey问道。

“没事，教练。”

“好了，我先把事情经过说一下，”校长Baxter说道。

“嗯，发生什么事了，”Ian坐在椅子上，身体忍不住往前倾。

“在体育课的时候发生了一起事故，”校长Baxter开口道。“之后就打起来了。”

“猜猜是谁挑起的，”Maxumus一边调整领带一边不屑的说道。

“你在嘟囔什么呢？”Mickey身子往前倾，直直地盯向Maxumus。

“我只是在说，”Maxumus斟酌着用词。“Freddie以前从来没打过架。”

“他可是该死的拳击俱乐部的一员，”Mickey皱眉道。

“Gallagher先生，请不要说脏话，”说着，校长Baxter看向了Mickey。

“我姓Milkovich，”Mickey纠正道。“而且我只是在说Freddie是个拳击手，他会打架而已。”

“而且，你儿子。。。难道不是也在那个俱乐部吗？”Maxumus结巴地问道，儿子这个词似乎毒害了他的舌头一样。

“对此你他妈有什么问题吗？”Mickey问道。

“Mickey，别这样。”Ian抓住了Mickey的胳膊，这让黑发男子差点跳了起来。Ian似乎被Mickey吓了一跳，忍不住把手松开了。Mickey和Ian盯着对方，房间里充斥着怪异的沉默。这是他们十年以来的第一次触碰，那头脑爆炸的感觉就像十多年前他们第一次触碰彼此一样。

Mickey点了点头，才看向了校长Baxter。“我不会再骂人了。”

“谢了，Milkovich先生，”校长Baxter点了点头，又转头看向Ian。“就像我刚刚说的，他们在体育课上打架了，然后互相说了几句话，那些话是不允许在学校说的。”

“我懂了，”Ian点了点头，然后低头看向了Yev。“你都说了什么？”

“你干嘛觉得是他说了什么？”Mickey恼怒地问道。“据我所知，Freddie才是那个知道那些不干不净的话的人。”

“你是在控告我儿子。。。”

“你给我听着，”说着，Mickey把全部的注意力转向Freddie的爸爸。“你儿子就是个恐同的混蛋，他的声音就恶心到我了。现在我才知道他是遗传谁的。”

“行了，”说着，校长Baxter站起了身。“我觉得这样的谈话对谁都没有好处。就单论他们互相骂了几句，打了场架，他们俩都要停学3天。”

“校长Baxter，”Ian皱着眉站了起身。 “我了解我儿子，我知道他永远不可能挑起打架的，永远。”

“Ian，”Mickey叹了口气。他拍了拍Ian的胳膊，指向了Freddie。“这家伙可是被打了，现在这样你可没办法证明他的清白。”

“我们会投诉这件事的，”说完，Freddie的爸爸把他的老婆和儿子推出了办公室，“我这辈子还没这么被别人辱骂过。”

“哦，那你怎么不多待一会？”Mickey喊了出声。“我可以继续骂你。”

“关于这件事我真的很抱歉，校长Baxter，”Ian说道。

“没事，”校长Baxter深深地叹了口气，收拾着桌子上的东西。“Yev，Collins先生正要过来把作业给你拿回家写。在家好好反省你今天都干了些什么。”校长Baxter在走出办公室前又补充了一句，办公室里只剩Yev和他的两个爸爸。

“我这次惹了多大的麻烦？”Yev问道，他的眼睛来回看着Mickey和Ian。

Mickey则看向Ian，他正忙着用手揉着脸。

“很麻烦？”Yev皱眉道。

“没什么麻烦，”Ian叹了口气。“他到底对你说了什么？”

“没什么，”Yev耸了耸肩。

“让我猜猜，”Mickey说道。“是以F打头的单词吗？”

“他发现了Mickey也是我爸，然后就跟体育课上的所有人说我有两个爸爸，”Yev很快就招了。“还问我是不是跟我同性恋的爸爸们一样是个死基佬。”

“就因为这你就生气了？”Ian温柔地问着。

“我不喜欢死基佬这个词，”Yev回答道。“这个词太蠢了。”

“听着孩子，你不能接受我们是同性恋的事情也没关系，”Mickey叹气道。“毕竟大多数人都没办法接受。”

“我才不在乎你们是不是同性恋，”Yev打断道。“我只是不喜欢别人说我家人的坏话。”

家人。这个词让Mickey愣在了原地。他们正在成为，家人。虽然这个家庭很糟糕，但仍然是个家庭。Mickey瞥了一眼Ian，发现他正盯着Mickey看，脸上还带着Gallagher的招牌式笑容。

“下次再这样，你就趁没人的时候打他，”Mickey的咕哝让Ian笑的更厉害了。“只有蠢货才会被他妈的抓到。”

“你还因为杀人未遂而被关了呢，”Yev轻笑道。

Ian发出了一声大笑，这让Mickey忍不住勾起了一丝笑容。“行了，去你们俩的。”

“真好笑，”Ian大笑道。

他们三个站在那小声地笑着，直到办公室门打开，Yev的英语老师走了进来。

“我的天啊，”Collins先生看到Yev的脸忍不住惊叹道。“你还真跟别人打架了。”

“你真应该看看那家伙的脸，”Yev轻笑道。

“Ian，”Collins先生点点头道。

“嘿，Steve，”Ian微笑道。“校长Baxter说你帮他拿了作业过来？”

“我帮他准备了几张试卷，”Steve点了点头，把手上的文件夹拿给了Ian。

当Steve对着Ian微笑时，Mickey完全被忽略了。这时Mickey意识到Steve就是个混蛋。这混蛋居然当着他们儿子的面公然和Ian调情。Mickey看着Steve那幅欠揍的样子，真想把他的脸打的像Yev一样。这压根就是在调情，不管Ian说了什么，他都只是傻笑个不停。

Mickey努力想忽略他们两个人，把目光转向Yev。可看向Yev也没用，他正看着Mickey的样子傻笑。

“怎么了？”

“某人嫉妒咯，”Yev小声地说着。

“某人该闭嘴了，”Mickey回了一句，但声音却不算小。

“你们在说什么呢？”Ian问道。

“我只是跟Yev随便聊聊，”因为被红毛发现，Mickey感到有点尴尬。

“好吧，”Ian微笑了一下，然后又转向Steve。“Steve，这是Mickey，他是Yev的另一个爸爸。”

“噢，”Steve惊讶地看向Mickey。

就是这样，混蛋，Mickey一边想着一边把纹着fuck u的手伸了出来，打算跟Steve握手。一般来说Mickey觉得握手是件挺尴尬的事，可这次他知道自己会挺享受的。Steve一注意到纹身就把手缩了回来，然后紧张地看向了Mickey。

“我该走了，”Steve很快退到了办公室门口。“还要上课，”说完他就快步离开了。

“Collins先生今天真奇怪，”Yev说道。Ian只是盯着Mickey，脸上带着傻笑。

“是很奇怪，”Ian点了点头。

“你和Collins互相很了解？”Mickey努力把话说的像他只是随意挑起话题一样。

“他暗恋我爸，”Yev替Ian回答道。“他总是谈起他。”说完，Yev走了出去，把他的两个爸爸留在了办公室里。

“总是谈起你？”Mickey问道。

“他不是我喜欢的类型，”Ian耸了耸肩。“我可不太喜欢金发，我喜欢黑发多一点。”

Mickey咬着他的下唇上下扫视着Ian。“嗯，这点我听说了，”说完，他跟着他儿子走出了办公室。


	12. 第十二章

第十二章

“你愿意跟我去约会吗？”Ian挺直腰板盯着面前的人问道。“我想跟你去约会，喝点咖啡怎么样？还是喝茶？”Ian皱眉调整着自己的领带。“我饿了，你呢？一起去吃顿晚餐？”Ian闭紧双眼摇了摇头。“你饿了吗？”他自嘲道。“真他妈的蠢，你怎么老是说不对？”

“爸，你在跟谁说话呢？”

Ian从浴室镜子前跳开，发现Yev正站在门口。“你起床了。”

“你在跟镜子里的自己说话，”Yev皱眉道。“我需要给Fiona阿姨打个电话吗？”

“不用，”Ian立刻回答道。Yev继续用担忧的眼神看着他爸。“我保证，儿子。我没事，我只是。。。在练习。”

“练习啥？”说着，Yev跳着坐在了浴室的洗手台上。

“只是为等会的聊天做个预演而已，”

“为了Mickey？”

“你现在不应该去准备准备吗？”Ian假装对着镜子整理头发，但他能感觉到他儿子还在盯着他。“怎么？”

“如果你约他出去的话，他会答应的，”Yev说道。“如果你想这样做的话。”

“无意冒犯，儿子。可我真不想跟你谈论我的爱情生活。”

“为什么？”说着，Yev把Ian的注意力从镜子上转移开。“Mickey都跟我说了他的爱情生活。”

“Mickey有爱情生活？”Ian惊讶地问道。

“哈，”说着，Yev从洗手台上跳了下来。

“干嘛？”

“知道Mickey在跟别人交往，你就嫉妒了，”Yev抬起头看着他爸。

“我才没这样说。”

“不用听你说，”Yev微笑道。“你的表情说明了一切。”

“你就回答我他有没有爱情生活就得了，”Ian催促道。“不然我就罚你禁足，还要没收你的手机。”

“他才没有爱情生活，”Yev微笑着说道。“而且他甚至拒绝了监狱里主动上门的菊花。他对你就是这么专一。”

Ian听着他儿子的话不禁拉长了脸。“行了，在我面前，拒绝菊花这几个字你再也不许说了。懂不懂？”

“我只是想说的生动一点而已，”Yev耸了耸肩。

“听你说的我都快吐了，”说着，Ian又回过头看着镜子里的自己。

“你脸上的表情，”说着，Yev看向了镜子。“那是放松下来的表情。”

“你在说啥？”

“你很开心Mickey现在还是单身，”Yev解释道。“你应该告诉他的。”

“你的早间动画片不是要开始了吗？”

“我都11岁了，”说完，Yev走出了狭小的浴室。

“那你就去做些11岁的人该做的事，”Ian喊道。

 

*

 

不管是谁，只要敢在周日早上打扰他的睡眠都要被揍。Mickey一边咒骂着，一边从卧室走向前门。

“你最好会打架。”这是他一周里唯一能真正休息的一天。毕竟周日没人会去体育馆，所以他想什么时候去就什么时候再去。一般来说是这样，可今天早上却不同。居然有混蛋敢来敲门。

“啥事？”Mickey把前门拉开不耐烦地问了一句。

“是Milkovich先生吗？”面前的人穿着一身蓝的制服，一脸紧张的看着他。

“你他妈是谁？”

“我是。。。Todd。。。”这个站在他面前不到二十岁的小伙子紧张的左右张望。

“你他妈的想干嘛？”Mickey可没什么好心情。

“你的新车到了，”Todd马上把手伸了出来，给Mickey看他手上的车钥匙。“已经停在楼下了，需要你签收。”

“给老子闭嘴，”Mickey不耐烦地看着手上的这串车钥匙。“你找错人了，我才没买新车。”

“你是Mickey Milkovich吗？”Todd念着手上的文件。  
“居然还他妈的知道我的名字，”Mickey真的要生气了。他现在只穿着一条内裤站在门口，屁股都要冻僵了。他才没心思开玩笑呢。“但你还是找错人了。”

“Gallagher先生派我来的。”说完，Todd艰难地吞了口口水。“他说你可能会有一点。。。生气。但他叫我不要害怕。”

“Gallagher？”Mickey问道。“红毛？脸上还老是傻笑？”

“他算是我的老板，”Todd回答道。“我真的不能这样说他。”

“你可以走了，Tim，”说着，Mickey打算关上门。

“我叫Todd，还有。。。”Todd把文件拿出来，声音小了下来。“我不能没有你的签名就回去，Milkovich先生。”

“给我吧，”Mickey不耐烦地抓过了纸和笔，潦草地写了些什么然后拿回给了他。

“谢了先生。。。”Todd又看了看那张纸才抬头看向Mickey。“我觉得这样签应该不行。”

“没事的，”Mickey叹气道。“滚你大爷才是我的真名。Mickey只是一个昵称而已，”他又强挤了一个微笑看着Todd，然后才甩上了大门。

*

“一辆该死的车？”Mickey突然出现在了Ian的厨房，这让红毛从平板电脑上猛地抬起了头。

“Mickey？你是怎么。。。”

“那小家伙让我进来的，”Mickey回答道。“一辆车？”

“你的车不是。。。”

“我才不需要你给我买辆车，Ian，”Mickey静静地把钥匙放在了Ian面前的桌子上。

“我才没有给你买辆车，”Ian皱眉道。“我经营着两家汽车厂，我有大把车闲置着。我只是觉得在你买车之前，可以先拿一辆去开。”

“我才不需要你的钱，”Mickey指出。

Ian站起身摇了摇头。他思考了一会。这次是Mickey面对着一堵墙。他们之前也经历过这种情况很多次了。几乎每一次，要么是Mickey发火离去，要么他会突然动手，最后两个人都把对方打个半死。Ian这次要好好处理。

“要是冒犯到你了，我很抱歉，”Ian开口道。“我只是想帮你忙，不想惹你生气。”

“行了别说了，”Mickey皱眉道。“别用那种同情的语调。”

“我只是。。。”

“我又不是炸弹，”Mickey的手抓住了椅背，低头看向Ian。“我又不会被怒火引爆。我们俩可以意见不合，不一定要闹成我们俩其中一人去坐牢的下场。”

“是吗？”

“我又不是十年前的我了，”Mickey回答道。“你要开始接受这一点了。”

“好吧，”Ian点点头站了起身。“那就收下这该死的车。你经常载着Yev到处跑，我只希望你开的是一辆安全的车。而且这又不是说你在从我的口袋里拿钱。那辆车已经用了3年了，虽然没怎么用。它在我的办公室门口停了一年，甚至都没人愿意租。但如果你想付钱的话，我会接受的。”

“行了，别那么神神叨叨的，”Mickey 皱眉道。“就像你说的，那就是辆浪费空间的破车，那我他妈干嘛要付钱？”

“也对，”Ian微笑道。“谢谢你帮我把它开走了，你可真是帮了我一个大忙。”

“我只是做些力所能及的事，”Mickey耸了耸肩。

“所以这结果还不错嘛，”Ian点了点头。“我是不是应该在事态恶化之前先让你离开，还是说你愿意留下来喝杯咖啡？”

“噢天啊，你居然用这句台词？”Yev的声音从厨房传了出来。

“闭嘴，”Ian皱眉道。“收拾房间去。”

“说错台词了，爸，”Yev的声音随着他走远而变小了。

“这是你们俩之间的什么鬼笑话吗？”Mickey挑眉看Ian正揉着后颈。

“他发现我在跟镜子里的自己聊天了，”Ian回答道。

“你吃药了吗？”

“行了，我又没回答自己，”Ian皱眉道。“我只是在练习。”

“你经常跟镜子里的自己聊天？”

“才没有，”Ian回答道。“只有在我试着约人去约会的时候才这样。”

“是吗？”Mickey的眼睛扫视着屋内，避免看向那个红毛。“我该走了。”

“等等，别。。。”Ian很快走到了Mickey和厨房门口之间。“别走。”

“听着，不管你和Yev的老师之间要做什么，都跟我没什么关。。。”

Ian发出了一声大笑，这让Mickey忍不住瞪大眼睛盯着他。“我和Yev的老师？”

“嗯，就是那个你在调情的混蛋。”

“行了，首先，是那个混蛋在跟我调情，”Ian指出。“其次，我在跟镜子练习，是想邀请你去约会。”

“为什么你他妈要这样做？”Mickey疑惑地问道。

“如果我要是不这么做的话，我们俩就会一直这样下去了，”Ian诚实地回答道。“不知道你有没有注意到，我们算是被困在这一步了。”

“为什么我们俩要他妈的去约会？”Mickey问道。

听到Mickey的话，Ian的心沉了一下。“噢。我只是在想。。。我只是觉得我们要去点什么地方。我觉得我们俩之间还是有机会的，我以为你可以原谅我。”

“我原谅你了，”Mickey皱眉道。“可是为什么他妈的要去约会？约会不是用来了解对方的吗？我们早就了解彼此了。”

“我只是在想，我们俩当初并没有约会，”Ian耸了耸肩。“我是说我们俩一下子就发展了关系，从单纯的上床和深柜，变成了出柜和同居，但并没有一个慢慢增进的过程。”

“那你现在想慢慢增进了？”

“说老实话吗？”Mickey点了点头，抓住椅背的手更用力了些。“我想跟你重新在一起。天啊要是我能抹除过去的十年就好了，但这是不可能的。所以最好的选择就是我们俩重新在一起，再一次成为一对。我知道这不可能一夜之间就做到，但我想努力试试，我想把事情都做好。我觉得用一场约会作为开始，再好不过了，你觉得呢？”

“我如果同意的话，你是不是就能闭嘴了？”Mickey问道。

“会的，”Ian立刻点了点头。

“我接下来要说的话真是太基了，但是，我同意，”Mickey微笑道。“我会跟你去约会的。”

“终于啊，”Yev对着厨房大喊了一声。

“闭嘴，”Ian和Mickey异口同声地说道。


	13. 第十三章

第十三章

 

“什么鬼？”Mickey的大声咒骂引来了周围人的怒视。

“我迟到了吗？”Ian突然出现在了他的面前，笑的像个小孩一样。

“你他妈手里拿了什么？”Mickey向Ian的左手点了点头。

“鲜花呀，”Ian疑惑地看向自己手上的一束鲜花。“我不知道你喜欢哪种花，但我把你喜欢的颜色都买了。”Ian伸出手想让Mickey接过那束花。

“我他妈才不收，”Mickey皱眉道。

“可是。。。”

“我看起来像个妹子吗？”Mickey问道。他转头看向了周围，确保没有人在看着他们。“我们又不是妹子，Ian。我们才不会给对方买花。”

“噢，”Ian把手垂到了身侧。“我只是想浪漫点。”

“真他妈的基。”

Ian的脸上绽出了一个笑容，这让Mickey忍不住皱起了眉。“可我们真的很基呀。”

“我还没有基到那种地步，”Mickey皱眉道。“把花扔了。”

“扔到地上？”

“我们要用这种方式开始约会吗？”Mickey抱怨道。

“好吧，好吧，”Ian点点头看向了周围。很快他发现街对面的巴士站台边站着个老年妇女。“在这等我一会。”

Mickey退后了一步，看着Ian穿过马路把花送给了那个老年妇女。回来时他的脸上满是骄傲的笑容。

“很自豪嘛？”

“我让一个老年妇女开心了，”Ian点点头道。

“她估计以为你是个疯子。”Mickey揶揄道。

Ian并没有回应Mickey的揶揄，只是转身面向了饭店。“准备好去约会了吗？”

Mickey研究了一会饭店的外部，才转过身对着Ian。“在这里吃饭？”

“这是芝加哥最好的饭店之一，”Ian微笑道。“这里的牛排最好吃了。”

“有点高档，”Mickey低头看着自己。

“没事的，”Ian微笑道。“你穿的挺好看的。”

Mickey笑了笑。“看起来挺贵的。”

“不管去哪吃都贵，”Ian点了点头。

Mickey看到一对情侣走进了饭店。“这里面肯定有餐巾纸什么的。”

“你知道的，附近有一家Sizzler。”看着Mickey张着嘴的样子，Ian轻笑了一声。

“你还记得？”

“是啊，”Ian微笑道。“我们那时候正打算去约会，然后就发生了一堆破事。”

“说的真轻巧啊。”

“我觉得我们应该去Sizzler吃饭，弥补之前的遗憾。”Ian微笑道。

“那你那家高档饭店呢？”

“那里的确有餐巾布，”Ian回答道。

“我们还是去Sizzler吧，”Mickey的回答让Ian忍不住发笑。“嘿，有餐巾布的家伙就会炫耀，用纸巾擦手没什么不对的。”

“嗯，我还记得你跟Mandy那次吵架，”Ian想起了Mickey和Mandy为了他们的第一顿感恩节晚餐而摆桌子的情形，忍不住微笑着。“你把她的全部餐巾布都扔到搅拌机里了。”

“那婊子剪了我的领带，”Mickey皱眉道。“还是她逼我戴上那鬼东西的呢。说什么 ‘这晚餐一定要完美’，然后那婊砸就把它给剪烂了。”

“这我也记得，”Ian高兴地和Mickey一起走向了Sizzler餐厅。

 

*

 

“我们已经约会一个小时了，可还没把对方给杀了，”Mickey满嘴都是薯条，含糊不清地说着。“真是个进步。”

“想听个秘密吗？”Ian坐在Mickey的对面，手肘支在桌子上。

“当然。”Mickey用餐巾纸擦了下嘴。

“这么久以来，这还是我的第一次约会，”Ian小声地说。

“你想听我的秘密吗？”

“好啊。”

“这是我这辈子第一次约会，”Mickey微笑道。

“这辈子？”

“我坐牢蹲了八年呢，”Mickey点了点头。“那里可没什么地方约会。”

“我只是觉得你出狱之后也许会有，”Ian低头看向自己的盘子，声音小了下来。

“从来没有人能让我愿意带他去Sizzler，”Mickey耸了耸肩。

Ian害羞地看着他，Mickey只是回了一个微笑。“也就是说我挺幸运的。”

“你呢？”Mickey的声音变得严肃起来。“你说已经过了很久了。”

“几年前有个家伙，”Ian诚实地回答道。

“一个家伙？”

“Louis，”Ian点了点头。“我们约会了四次，我想我跟他约会只是想体会普通人的感受吧。就是做一些普通人会做的事情。”

“嗯，也许我没必要再了解下去了，”说着，Mickey又继续吃着薯条。

“每次约会都以亲吻脸颊结束，”Ian很快又继续道。“我们并没有上床，只是去吃饭。”

“那Yev呢？”Mickey问道。“他见过这个人了吗？”

“当然没有，”Ian皱眉道。“在你回来之前，Yev和我甚至都没提起过我是同性恋的事。我以为他不知道呢。”

“他知道，”Mickey说道。

“我还以为我藏的很好呢，”Mickey只是静静地吃着东西。“你还好吗？”Ian问道。

“我只是。。。我想跟你说声谢谢。”Mickey抬起头发现Ian好奇的看着他。

“为什么要谢我？”

“为了Yev，”Mickey回答道。“因为你收养了他，给了他这么好的生活。”

“别这样说，”Ian耸了耸肩。“要不是有Yev，我的生活就跟地狱一样了。有了Yev，我才有动力逼迫自己前进，为我自己做好打算。”

Mickey让自己沉浸在Ian的话语里，靠在了椅背上。“事情不太顺利吧？”

“那个时候吗？”Ian问道。“不，当然不顺利，我脑袋都是一团糟。”

“而我只是我，”Mickey点了点头。“不过是个封锁内心的恐同罪犯，宁愿打死别人也不愿告诉他们我的内心感受。”

“但你现在不是这样了，对吧？”Ian用恳求的眼神看着餐桌对面的Mickey。

“八年确实挺长的，”Mickey回答道。“我有很多时间可以思考，把我的感受理清楚。”

“我们那时真是太糟糕了，不是吗？”

“不然你还想怎么样？”Mickey问道。“在南区？那个鬼地方。”

“可现在不一样了，”Ian诚挚地说道。“我们已经是成年人了。”

“有着糟糕的过往的人，”Mickey点了点头。“你有想过过去的事情吗？我们俩的过去？”

“每天都想，”Ian点点头道。“不只是那些悲伤的时候，也回想开心的时候。”

“我在牢房里的时候，总是会在脑海里反复播放一些画面，”Mickey低头看着餐桌。“你去那栋废弃建筑物的那天。你说你知道我是同性恋，你知道我爱你。我那天真是太他妈对我自己生气了。我还能记起我的靴子踢到你嘴上的那个声音。我真他妈是个懦夫。你他妈说的很对，不是吗？我是同性恋，而且我的确爱你。但那时我并不觉得那样会给我带来好下场，我知道那只会让我们俩都被杀掉。所以我努力想让你恨我，希望这样可以让我不再恨我自己。”

“可那没有用，对吧？”说着，Ian的手滑到餐桌的那头，轻柔地用自己的指尖触碰着Mickey的手指。“因为我没办法恨你。我从来就不恨你。”

“这你就别担心了，”Mickey叹了口气。“我已经连你的份一起恨着我自己了。”

“你还恨你自己吗？”

“因为我打了你？”Mickey点了点头。“废话。我拿到了我生命里唯一的一样好东西，可我却把它给毁了。”  
（I took the one good thing in my life and ruined it.）

“我觉得这应该是我的台词吧，”Ian皱眉道。“我们那时候多好。我们终于度过了一切不好的事情，可我却毁了它。我把它搞砸了。我们经历了那么多，可我却在最后一道障碍那里失败了。”Ian捏了捏Mickey的指尖，这让黑发男子忍不住把手抽了回来。

“生活一定要这么艰难吗？”

Ian皱眉看着Mickey把手缩回了桌子的那头。“才不是这样的，现在的生活好多了。我们住在了更好的地方，我们已经成熟到可以解决我们之间的问题了。”

“可我们不能假装我们的过去不存在，”Mickey叹气道。“而且，要是事情又变艰难了怎么办？”

“你在说什么？”Ian问道。“为什么你要说这种话？”

“我猜这是现实照进了梦想，”Mickey承认道。“当你整天被困在小牢房里的时候，做白日梦挺简单的。可一旦现实的因素掺杂了进来，就完全不一样了。我们能够放下吗？”

“我很愿意，”说完，Ian的下巴紧闭着，等待Mickey开口。

“要是你的药不起作用了怎么办？”Mickey问道。“如果你觉得你的生命没他妈卵用了，而你不需要被别人修复怎么办？以前这对你来说可是件大事，不是吗？你该死的担心我会试着掌控你，可Ian，好好想想吧。当我看见你变的疯狂起来，看到你做的那些事，我他妈当然要试着阻止你。我需要保护你，可你却并不想我这样。你看见我试着保护你，就以为我要控制你，改变你。要是那种事情又发生一次怎么办？”

“已经十年了，”Ian回答道。“那种事情一次都没再发生过。”

“因为除了我，你甚至没和任何人发展该死的关系，”Mickey指出。“你最亲近的人就是Yev了，可他是你儿子。在你的躁郁发作时，他不会有想要照顾你的使命感。你怎么知道你会不会再一次把我推开？”

“因为没有你的生活实在是太他妈的悲惨了，”Ian尽可能坦诚地说道。“因为上一次你的下场是他妈的去坐牢。我知道，要是你没有蹲上八年的牢，我们肯定早就已经复合了。你我都知道，我们是不可能远离彼此的。”

（“Because my life is fucking miserable without you,”   
“Because last time you ended up in fucking jail. I know for a fact that if you weren’t inside for eight years we would have gotten back together quickly. We both know we couldn’t have stayed away from each other.” ）

“是啊，”Mickey叹了口气。“如果那样的话，我当然不会远离你。可那对我们一点帮助都没有。我不想要我们曾经那种关系－－我们只是顺其自然，等着什么不好的事情发生。我不想让Yev经历这种事，我只想让Yev过上开心的生活，希望他身边都是开心的恩爱着的人们。而到目前为止，你一直都把他带的是那么的好。要是我插进来把你所做的一切都搞砸了，我会恨死自己的。”

“可你现在把这些话都告诉我了，”Ian的脸上带着温柔的笑容。“就证明了我们俩现在的状态都好多了。Mickey，我真心觉得我们能把这种事情解决掉，如果我们都愿意为之努力的话。”

“我这是把约会给搞砸了吗？”Mickey问道。

“这次约会很不寻常，”Ian微笑道。

“嗯，真他妈的沉重，”Mickey叹了口气。

“但我很高兴我们能这样聊天，”Ian开心地承认到。“这是个好兆头。”

“我们可真他妈的基，”Mickey叹气道。“不过我猜你说的对。”

“意思是还会有第二次约会咯？”

Mickey挑眉对着红毛轻笑了一下。“你是在邀请我再跟你约会一次？”

“我希望能有第三次约会，”Ian点点头道。“你知道第三次约会之后会发生什么对吧？”

“你啊，”Mickey笑着摇了摇头。


	14. 第十四章

第十四章

Ian正坐在他的上司Chris对面进行着每周例会。他已经告诉了Chris他和Mickey的第一次约会，还有他们第二次约会的进展，可Chris现在只是满脸疑惑的坐在那。

“那你们已经约会3次了？”听了Chris的疑问，Ian点了点头。“都是吃晚餐？”

“每次约会都是共进晚餐，”Ian回答道。

“你刚刚的意思是，你们每次约会过后一点进展都没有？”

“差不多快到可以握手的地步了，”Ian回答道。

“他之前是个害羞的，不善交际的人吗？”

听到Chris的用词，Ian大笑了起来。“害羞，不善交际？Mickey吗？我们以前经常在我工作的店里的后门处做爱，我们俩附近甚至还有顾客在购买东西。Mickey才不知道什么是害羞。”

“那你觉得他是不想操你吗？”  
“我才没有那么想，”Ian皱眉道。“你觉得他是因为不想操我吗？”

“我不知道啊，”Chris耸了耸肩。“我还没见过他呢，也许他是害怕了吧。”

“Mickey才不会害怕，”Ian咕哝着把手上的笔扔到了桌子上。“可能只是他再也不被我吸引了吧，也许他只是想和自己的孩子保持良好关系，而我只是他不得不应付的一个人。”

“也许吧。”

“搞毛线啊？”Ian抱怨道。“你应该告诉我我在说瞎话。”

“你在说瞎话，”Chris弱弱地说道。“现在我们能谈谈业绩了吗？我可不想再聊你的性生活了。”  
“什么鬼性生活？”Ian咕哝着又拿起了他的笔。

*

Mickey坐在办公室里看着窗外的小家伙们在热身。很快又有一场比赛了，Mickey又得选一个人上场。Yev已经跟他唠叨好几天了，他自告奋勇想要上场，可Mickey知道他儿子才不可能完全准备好了。他压根不知道要怎么去跟别人搏斗。他甚至问过Ian为什么他当初要把这小家伙送来学拳击，可Ian只是耸了耸肩，告诉他是Yev自己决定的。

Mickey从窗外望去，看到他的儿子正坐在长凳上摆弄着拳击手套，可其他人早就已经在热身了。

“Gallagher？”Mickey大喊道。“你能进来一下吗？”其他小孩们都停下了正在做的事情，看着Yev走进了办公室。他们现在都知道了Mickey是Yev的亲生父亲，也就是说Yev已经成为了他们茶余饭后的调侃对象了。突然之间，他就成了他们眼中的教练宠儿。这逼得Mickey努力不给Yev特殊待遇，尽管对Mickey而言他的确很特殊。

“怎么了，教练？”Yev努力想把办公室的门关上，但他的拳击手套还只带好了一半。

“我只是觉得你需要帮助，”Mickey向他的手套点了点头。“你一直在摆弄手套，已经远远落后你今天的训练安排了。”

“我觉得我的手都肿了，”Yev抱怨着把手伸出去让Mickey帮忙。

“你的手好着呢，”Mickey叹了口气。他把手套上的束绳弄松了一点。“你只是不会戴手套而已。”

“我尽力了。”

“那是，你真他妈的尽力了，小家伙，”Mickey叹了口气，看向了其他的拳击手。“你他妈为什么在这里？”

“今天要训练啊，”Yev不确定地回答着Mickey。

“为什么你对拳击这么感兴趣？”Mickey进一步问道。“你知道吗，你是我见过的最差劲的拳击手。我认识一个独眼的胖小子，他还耳聋呢，都比你更会挥拳。”

“你这是想建立我的自信心吗？”Yev皱眉道。“如果是的话，你这样说可一点用都没有。”

“你看看外面的这些男孩，”Mickey朝着拳击台点了点头。

Yev顺着Mickey的目光看去，看到了他的两个同学正在搏斗。“然后呢？”

“每次你挥拳的时候都在退缩，”Mickey回答道。“就像你怕被打一样。”

“我是怕被打，”Yev皱眉道。“每个人都应该害怕被打啊，太他妈的疼了。”

“当然会他妈的疼，”Mickey皱眉道。“注意着点你的用词。我的意思是，你看起来一点都不享受拳击。”

“我也不知道。”

Mickey把Yev的手套脱了下来。“Yev，你喜欢拳击吗？”

“我。。。”

“说实话。”

Yev低头看着自己的鞋子，咬了咬下唇。“不喜欢。”

“那你他妈干嘛还来？”

“我跟我爸说我想在这个体育馆上课，”Yev回答道。“然后他就过来帮我报名了拳击。可我并不想学拳击。”

“这样啊，”Mickey点了点头。“这才对嘛。那你想学什么？”

“我说了的话你会笑我吗？”Yev咬着下唇看向了Mickey。

“可能吧，”Mickey点了点头。“说吧。”

“我想上每周四的舞蹈课，”Yev很快回答道。

“舞蹈课？”

“跟妹子一起的，”Yev回答道。

“你想做个舞蹈家？”现在换成Mickey咬唇看着他儿子。“就像舞出我天地里面那个该死的Billy Elliot吗？”

“那电影可好看了，”Yev皱眉道。“舞者也可以很强壮的。”

“那当然，”Mickey点了点头。

“你现在是不是觉得我是个怪胎？”Yev的嘟哝让Mickey忍不住叹了口气。

“听着，”说着，Mickey握住了Yev的手。“你才一个月大的时候，我还看到你尿进自己嘴里了，真他妈的怪异，可你一边尿一边咯咯地笑。想学跳舞才不怪异呢，但我想问你个问题，希望你如实回答我。我不想让你为任何事担心，好吗？”

“好的，”Yev点了点头。

“你是同性恋吗？”Mickey问道。“这是你想学跳舞的原因吗？”

“你觉得所有的同性恋都跳舞吗？”

“当然不，”Mickey皱眉道。“回答我的问题就好。”

“我是同性恋吗？”

“这可不是答案。”

“我不知道我是不是同性恋，”Yev的回答让Mickey疑惑了起来。“我还没亲过任何人，我也不知道我是不是同性恋。”

“好吧，”Mickey对他的儿子笑了笑。“如果你弄清楚了，记得告诉我。”

“我如果是同性恋的话，你会生气吗？”Yev问道。

“你知道我是同性恋对吧？”Mickey问道。“我跟你爸出去好几次了，那可不仅仅是因为我们俩都饿了。”

“我可不笨，”Yev低头看着自己的手掌。“我只是知道你爸对你是个同性恋这点感到不是很高兴。”

“这话说的也太轻了点，”Mickey嘲弄道。“但我可不像我爸，就算你是个同性恋又怎么样，我才不在乎。”

“那要是我不是个同性恋，只是想学舞蹈呢？”

“那我还是毛线都不在乎，”Mickey诚实地回答道。“小家伙，我只希望你能开开心心的，可你现在看起来并不怎么开心，所以我要把你踢出拳击队了。”

“你不能这么做，”Mickey看着Yev上前了一步。“要是我不学拳击，我就不能每天都来这里了，我就见不到你了。”

“你他妈冷静点，”Mickey把手举到了半空中。“我们还是可以每天都见面的，当然星期四倒是见不到了，那天你要学舞蹈。”

“可是。。。”

“小家伙，你想做什么就去做，”Mickey站起身后低头看着Yev。“好吗？”

“可是我爸。。。”

“我会跟你爸谈谈的，”Mickey打断道。“在我们今晚约会时，”

“那时候你们俩不应该忙着浪漫吗？”  
“你现在不应该出去买条芭蕾舞裙吗？”Mickey问道。

*

“第四次约会了。”Mickey坐在桌子的对面时，Ian把手放在了桌面上。

“这都要计数？”说着，Mickey拿起了菜单。

“这才第四次呢”

“才过了8天而已，”Mickey把菜单递给了Ian。“我需要跟你聊聊。”

“噢，不，”Ian把菜单放到了桌子上，两只手交缠着。“要来了。”

“什么要来了？”

“你要告诉我我们不应该在一起了，”Ian深呼吸了几次，才抬起头看向Mickey。“行了，说吧。”

“要是我觉得我们不应该在一起，我们怎么可能还约会？”

“我以为你只是想做个好人”

“我他妈什么时候做过好人了？”Mickey的回答让Ian忍不住微笑了一下。

“那你觉得我们应该在一起吗？”

“要是我不这么觉得的话，我就不会再打扰你了，”Mickey回答道。“我就不会来了。”

“那为什么我们还不上床？”

“我的个神啊，”Mickey向餐馆四周望了望，确保没人在他们附近。“就这个问题？”

“你不觉得这是个问题吗？”Ian倒吸了口气，然后身子往前倾了倾。“我们甚至还没有亲过。”

“我们刚开始在一起的三年里，一次都没亲过。”

“可那时我们会上床，”Ian抱怨道，“很多次。可现在。。。”

“现在我们成熟了点，要把事情都做好，”Mickey打断道。“Ian，要是我们还没真正把事情弥补好，就直接跳到上床这一步，那我们这次又要搞砸了。我告诉过你了，我想把事情都做好。”

“那你并没有故意推托？”

听到Ian不确定的语气，Mickey翻了个白眼。“别他妈的质疑了。我是因为想来才来的。”

“是吗？”Ian微笑道。

“别表现的好像你不知道一样，”Mickey也笑了笑。“我们现在能不能聊些有意义的问题了？”

“什么？”  
“Yev，”Mickey点了点头。“他今天跟我说了点事。”

“他还好吗？”Ian立刻进入了恐慌状态，这让Mickey忍不住举起了手。

“听我说。他告诉我他不喜欢拳击。”

“他当然喜欢拳击，”Ian皱眉道。

“他真不喜欢，”

“那他干嘛还叫我让他打拳击？”

“说起来有点混乱，”Mickey呼了口气。“他告诉你他想在体育馆上课，可你就觉得他想学拳击。事实上他想学跳舞。”

“闭嘴，”Ian大笑道。“Yev想学跳舞？”

“我只是把他跟我说的话传达给你，”Mickey回答道。“他一直勉强学着拳击，只是不想让你失望。”

“可。。。我不理解。”

“这小家伙只是不喜欢让你失望，”Mickey解释道。“你就像他的英雄什么的。不管怎么样，他想学跳舞，我告诉他我会跟你说的，我来看看你的反应。”

“为什么他不告诉我？”

“我刚刚说了，他只是不想让你失望。我说了他离开拳击队也没关系，事实上是我把他踢出去的。所以，现在就看你同不同意让他学跳舞了。”

“Yev学跳舞？” Ian拉长了脸。

“你知道那不意味着他是同性恋，”Mickey指出。“而且就算他是，那又他妈的有什么关系？”

“他还真是什么话都跟你说啊，不是吗？”Ian平静地问道。“我得到的回答都是一个字一个字的，可他对你可真是无话不说啊。”

“别这么说，”Mickey叹了口气，伸出手拉住了Ian的手。“别担心这种事，他会告诉我只是因为我跟他还不够亲近。我只是他刚认识了几个月的家伙罢了，你可是每天都陪在他身边的爸爸，只是这样而已。”

Ian捏了捏Mickey的手。“你知道你说的是假话，对吧？你知道你不只是他认识的某个家伙。你是他爸，也许看到他这么亲近你我有点嫉妒，可我其实也挺开心的。这是理所当然的事情，不是吗？这不仅仅是我和你之间的事，Yev也有份。我很高兴我们能跟他一起做决定。”

“是啊，感觉算是。。。挺正常的，”Mickey微笑道。“这小家伙跟我相处的很自在我就开心了，这对我意义重大。”

“那他学跳舞的事？”Ian问道。“你觉得怎么样？”

“你来决定就好。”

“别这样，”Ian微笑道。“你刚刚都同意了，我们要一起决定。你的想法呢？”

“我觉得他开心就好，”Mickey坦诚地说道。

“那，我们允许他学跳舞？”Ian问道。

“起码跳舞应该学的比拳击好多了，”Mickey回答道。“这小家伙拳击打得也太烂了。不过，嘿，说不定他跟你很像。你扭屁股一直都扭的挺好的。”他补充的这句话让Ian想起他在同性恋酒吧跳舞的那段时间。

“这可不好笑，”Ian皱眉的表情让Mickey忍不住大笑了一声。

“我觉得很他妈的好笑啊。”


	15. 第十五章

第十五章

 

“这还真他妈的要发生了。”Mickey带着一抹轻笑看了看舞蹈室。自从Ian和Yev一起去他家接他之后，他就一直一副很开心的样子。莫名其妙地，他觉得一切都很好笑，可Ian只觉得怪怪的。

“你觉得他今天能好好的吗？”看着他的儿子站在了舞蹈老师的身边，Ian叹了口气。

“他会没事的，”Mickey回答道。“没看他正盯着舞蹈老师看嘛，起码现在我们知道他不是同性恋了。”

“别说了，”Ian拉长了脸，Mickey忍不住大笑起来。“我的小家伙才没有看上这个性感的20岁舞者呢。”

“你觉得她很性感？”

“你可别嫉妒，”Ian调侃地说着。他看到Mickey翻了个白眼，然后又看向Yev。“你真的觉得他看上他了吗？”

“我是在开玩笑呢，”Mickey回答道。“冷静点，他还是你的小男孩。”

“他从来没看上过哪个女孩，”Ian皱眉道，他的心头突然涌上一阵失落。

“是啊，看起来他直接就对女人感兴趣呢，”Mickey大笑道。当他意识到Ian并没有一起笑时，他转头看向了身边这个红毛。“你还好吗？”

“时间过的太快了，”Ian一直看着在舞蹈室那头的Yev。“感觉好像昨天我还在抱着他到处走，结果今天他一下子就长这么大，准备要搬出去了，留下我一个人。”

“你他妈在抱怨些什么呢？”Mickey皱眉道。“你今天吃药了吗？”

“我只是有点郁闷而已，”Ian叹了口气。“行了，我吃药了。”

“那你怎么还像个抑郁的小狗一样？”

“郁期到了嘛，”Ian耸了耸肩。

Mickey咬了咬下唇看向Yev。“这小家伙应该等会就要上课了，去我办公室坐坐吧，估计他也不想看到我们在外面盯着他。”

“你知道吗，他第一天上学的时候，都不肯松开我的手，”Ian说道。

“行了，你又开始神神叨叨的了，”说着，Mickey抓住了Ian的胳膊肘。“在你开始哭哭啼啼之前，我们还是赶紧出去吧。”

Ian顺从地被Mickey拉出了舞蹈教室，走向了拳击台后面的办公室。

“一提到这小家伙的事，你就这么神神叨叨的吗？”Mickey坐在了椅子上。“虽然我也理解，你爸实在太糟糕了，所以你想确保你把事情都做的很好，可你的确做的很好，没必要每天都担心。”

“毕竟过去的十年里，我的生活里除了工作就是Yev了，”Ian耸了耸肩。

Mickey仔细地看着Ian在他的办公室里走来走去。“至少你还有孩子。”

听到Mickey在他背后深叹了口气，Ian停在了高高的书架前。“嗯也许吧。”

“抱歉，”Mickey嘟哝道。“我说错话了，我不是那个意思。”

“可那是事实对吧？”Ian坐在了Mickey的对面。“我得到了孩子，可你得到的却是八年牢狱之灾。而且说实话，让你坐牢的唯一原因就是我。”

“才不是你他妈的错，”Mickey皱眉道。“我只是想照顾你，做了我该做的事情而已。只不过我太蠢了才被抓到。”

“一开始我没看清这点，”Ian玩着自己的外套袖口说道。“一开始我确信我们俩分开才是最他妈正确的事，可那天我突然意识到我有多糟糕。。。那天真是太他妈可怕了。”

“发生什么事了？”

“Lana那时候离开了差不多五个月吧，”Ian回答道。“Yev每天晚上都还会哭着找她。她一直跟我说，再一个星期就好，她会说服那个人让Yev跟他们在一起，她说她快要成功了。可那时我已经照顾了Yev两年。虽然我独自照顾了他五个月，可还是很辛苦。一想到她会回来把他带走，我真的很害怕。我还记得那天我坐在Fiona家，突然意识到我想你了。Yev被Debbie逗得咯咯笑，而他的笑容跟你一模一样。突然就袭来了一阵疼痛。我想到我已经失去了你，很快还要失去Yev，我的工作那么糟糕，我的脑袋一片混乱。这到底他妈的还有什么意义？”

“你他妈在说什么？”说着，Mickey坐在椅子上忍不住前倾了身子。

“那晚我让Debs帮忙照顾Yev。”

Mickey知道不管Ian接下来要说什么，肯定不是什么小事。他能看到红毛一脸紧张的思索着自己该说些什么。“你他妈什么意思？”

“我出去走了走，”Ian的声音小到Mickey差点没听懂他在说什么。“回过神来我已经站在那栋废弃建筑的楼顶了。那时正是寒冬，可我只穿了件薄薄的衬衫和牛仔裤，我站在那抖了几个小时。我一直。。。我想要勇敢去做。”

“做什么？”Mickey用大拇指揉着他的下唇。他的眼睛离不开Ian，可Ian却并没有在看他，他只是直勾勾地盯着身前的桌子。“Ian，你他妈到底想要干嘛？”

“我想要勇敢地跳下去，”Ian回答道。

“什么。。。勇敢地跳下去？”Mickey的声音中夹杂着几丝愤怒。“自杀？你他妈在说你想自杀？”

“我只是一时虚弱然后。。。”

Mickey深深地叹了口气，一只手盖在了脸上。“你答应过我的，还记得吗？”

“什么。。。”

“你第一次出院的那天，”Mickey的突然插话让Ian终于抬头看着他。“那晚我去你房间，钻进你被窝的时候，你还记得吗？”

“我记得，”说完，Ian慢慢的点了点头。

“我那时正抱着你，你说你不知道自己要怎么继续下去，”Mickey直直地看向了Ian的眼睛。“我让你答应我，说你永远不会再伤害自己，说你如果再有那种想法，一定要来告诉我。”

“只是一时虚弱罢了，”Ian的回答让Mickey站起了身。

“是什么阻止了你跳下去？”Mickey走到窗边，隔着玻璃看进了体育馆内。“是什么阻止了你跳下去脑花四溅？”

“Debbie给我打了个电话，”Ian缓慢地站了起身，慢步走到Mickey身后。“她跟我说Yev在哭着找我。他那时候还是个爱哭鬼。我不想让自己成为他哭的更厉害的原因。”

“所以你就离开了屋顶回家了？”Mickey缓慢地转过身看向Ian。“然后再也没有过这个想法？”

“差不多吧，”Ian点了点头。“我把它抛诸脑后了。我告诉自己，等Lana回来把Yev带走的时候，我才会再次考虑这个决定。”

“可她并没有回来？”

“而我也有了继续前进的原因，”Ian微笑道。“Lana把文件都签了，我才能够领养他，所以我有了继续下去的原因。”

“你这不是挺幸运的嘛？”Mickey又一次背对着Ian，看向了拳击台。“抱歉，我又说错话了。不过我那时的确没什么希望。”

“你应该也有些黑暗时刻吧，”Ian想把手搭在Mickey的肩膀上，可在最后一刻又缩了回去。

“你完全没办法想象，”Mickey叹了口气。

“你想跟我聊聊吗？”

“有什么鬼意义吗？”说着，Mickey把手插进了口袋里。他一直背对着Ian。“说出来也没办法改变什么了，不是吗？”

“你不想说的话，可以不说的，”Ian叹了口气。“但我就在这里，你需要我的话，我就在这。”  
（“But I’m here. I’m here if you need me.” ）

“六年前的时候我需要你，”轻声说完，Mickey低下了头。

“发生什么了？”

“我只是想好好服刑，”Mickey深叹了口气。“我只想好好的坐上八年牢，然后滚出那里。我并不想出风头，只是想低调点。可其他人不希望我那样。本来他们知道我的姓之后，打算放我一马。可命运就是这么弄人，他们正打算放过我，那个流言就传开了。”

“流言？”

“我他妈是同性恋的事，”Mickey回答道。“我爸把这个消息告诉了一个警卫，然后这消息就跟疾病一样很快就传播开了。他知道如果他们发现我是同性恋之后，会对我做出什么。于是那就变成了所有人的一个挑战，他们比赛谁能对那个死基佬做出更多的伤害。”

“Mickey。。。”

“别，”Mickey叹气道。“我以后不可能再有勇气说起了，所以别打断我好吗。”

“好吧，”Ian轻声说着，往后退了几步。

“我他妈并不想跟谁打架，我只是想低调行事，好好服刑。”Ian看到Mickey把头低的更深了。“那天我本来在工作。敢惹我的人，我都揍了一顿，可这远远不够。有一个家伙真的太他妈的疯狂了。他好像是因为杀妻还是什么原因进去的，而且他真的很讨厌基佬，他儿子好像就是个基佬。所以他一听到那个流言，就决定他一辈子都要来骚扰我，折磨我。他让警卫相信我做了些事情，其实那些事都是别人做的。可我实在忍不了就发火了，把那家伙揍了一顿。这可真是我这辈子犯下的最他妈大的错误。等他伤势好了之后，他气得要死，怒火冲天。他居然被基佬给揍了。他才不打算放过我。所以有天晚上。。。”

Mickey停顿了一下，把头靠在了窗玻璃上。“他还有3个同伙冲进了我的牢房，3个人把我按倒，然后他。。。你知道的，我这辈子从来没有呼救过，哪怕我爸曾经那么多次把我打个半死，我都没求救过一次。可那天晚上，我嗓子都快喊破了，求他停下来。我被弯身压在我牢房里的那张小桌子上，还能听到警卫腰间那叮当作响的钥匙声。我能听到他走近了，就停在我的牢房门口。我等着有什么意外发生，等着他停下来。可那警卫居然就这么站在门口看着。”Mickey终于转过身来，擦去了眼角边的泪水。听到Mickey的这些话，Ian也忍不住落下泪来。“这辈子居然他妈的被强奸了两次，你能相信吗？”

“我真是。。。”

“那不是你他妈的错，”在Ian向他走过来时，Mickey擦了擦脸。“这就是该死的命运，南区的废物就应该遭受这种事，不是吗？”

“那也不是你的错，”Ian叹了口气。他真想伸出手抚摸Mickey，可他很害怕这个黑发男子会有什么样的反应。“没人应该经历那种事。”

“我们他妈的在干嘛？”Mickey大笑着擦去了眼睛里满溢而出的泪水。“我们应该计划一下未来才是。”

“我们在摆脱过去，”Ian轻声说道。“把一切都放下。”

“你现在知道我为什么还没甩了你吧，”Mickey叹了口气。“你以为我是全新的Mickey。可我只是太他妈的害怕了。”

“怕我吗？”

“怕任何人，”Mickey回答道。“一想到有人会那样碰我。。。”

“Mickey，我永远不会那样碰你，”Ian皱眉道。“之前我有伤害过你吗？”

“只有我要求你伤害我的时候，”Mickey的一声轻笑让Ian 翻了个白眼。

“我等得起，”Ian慢慢的伸出手去整理Mickey那外翻的领子。

“我们等得起。”

（“I can wait.”   
“We can wait.” ）

“答应我，”说着，Mickey握住了Ian的手，不让他抽走。“答应我，你再出现那样的想法一定要告诉我。”

“我答应你，”Ian轻声说道，而Mickey只是把Ian的手举到他的嘴边，手掌压住了他的嘴唇。


	16. 第十六章

第十六章

 

Ian还没办法完全接受Mickey跟他讲的那些话。那些话太沉重了，他一次都没有想过Mickey在监狱里竟然会有这种遭遇。他一直很确信Mickey能独自解决任何事情的，他的外在明明是那么地强势，他以为他在监狱里也是一样。在Ian认识Mickey的这么多年里，世界上只有唯一一个人能让他害怕，那就是Terry。Ian完全没办法理解和认同Terry对他儿子的那种掌控方式。的确，Frank一直是个糟糕的父亲，可Ian从来没有害怕过他。他从来没有像Mickey那样，从生下来的每一天起，都要担心自己会不会死于自己父亲之手。

日子一天天过去，Ian尽力把Mickey告诉他的事情都抛诸脑后。Yev很享受他的第一节舞蹈课，已经在准备着第二节课了。Ian打算载他去体育馆，然后跟上周一样在Mickey的办公室里跟他见面。他只希望这次的谈话能不那么沉重。虽然这段时间里他们也有过一次约会，可那次Yev也跟他们一起吃着晚餐。那时的聊天仅限于这个小家伙，而今晚将会是他们这一周内的第一次单独相处。Ian开始觉得有一点点紧张了。

“我看起来怎么样？”Ian从手机上抬起头，看向了站在门口的Yev。“我刚刚试了红衬衫，感觉怪怪的，蓝色的看起来怎么样？”

“不就是衬衫嘛，”Ian回答道。

“你不是同性恋吗？”Yev抱怨让他的父亲很惊讶。

“那又怎么样？”

“同性恋不是很了解时尚之类的吗？”

“Yev，不就是件蓝衬衫嘛，”Ian指出。

“衬我的肤色吗？”

“不知道，”Ian耸了耸肩。“有关系吗？一到教室你不就该换衣服了吗？”

“当然有关系了，”Yev咕哝道。他走向挂在走廊里的镜子那，又一次审视着自己。“我的头发怎么就不能保持住造型呢？”

Ian忽略了他儿子的小牢骚，把东西收拾好准备出门。“走吧，快迟到了。”

“明天我们去买发胶，”Yev从Ian身边经过时说了一句。“这发蜡一点用都没有”

“你是不是脑袋被门夹了?”说着，Ian跟着他儿子一起走了出去。

*

“我穿蓝色好看吗？”

这是他们进了体育馆后，Yev对Mickey说的第一句话。

“当然好看，可你那头发是什么鬼？”说着，Mickey扯了扯Yev的头发顶部。“你把手指插插座里触电了吗？”

“我们明天就去买发胶，”Yev一边指着Ian一边说道。

“Yev，你该。。。”

“别叫我Yev。”

Yev把他和Ian都推进了办公室，远离了那些等着上舞蹈课的女孩们，这让Mickey皱起了眉。“什么。。。”

“请别叫我Yev。”

“可那是你的名字。”Ian疑惑地说。

“就是，顽固的小家伙，”Mickey同意地点了点头。“它会一辈子跟着你。”

“你就不能在我上课时候叫我Yevgeny吗？”Yev的话让Ian和Mickey互相看了一眼。

“我们干嘛他妈的要这么叫你？”Mickey问道。“你想念拳击了吗？怀念被别人打的滋味了吗？”

“Isadora觉得我的俄罗斯名字很酷，”Yev微笑道。“虽然她很奇怪我的姓是爱尔兰的，但她觉得俄罗斯人很酷，他们舞蹈跳得很好，”补充完，他咯咯笑了起来。

“别告诉我Isadora是你的老师而不是你的同学，”Mickey皱眉道。“也别告诉我那个20岁的辣妞就是逗你咯咯笑的那个。”

“我才没有咯咯笑，”Yev顶嘴道。

看着Mickey在跟他们的儿子开着玩笑，Ian咬着下唇阻止自己笑出声来。就是在这种短暂的时刻，Ian才能够真正描绘出他们的未来会是什么模样。Ian是那么的不愿再带任何人进入Yev的生活，插入他们俩的小家庭中，可如果那个人是Mickey，一切都不一样了。那感觉，就像一直以来他们的小家庭里都为他留了个位置，让他能够完美的融入进来。他们是注定要待在一起的。

（Ian had been so closed off to the idea of bringing any one into Yev’s life. Into their little family, but with Mickey it was different. It was like there had been a space for him all along. He fit right in with them. They were all meant to be together. ）

“行了罗密欧，”Mickey揶揄道。他把Yev推到了门口。“去让Isadora看看你那俄罗斯人的步伐。”

“上课开心点，”Ian喊了一声。“Yevgeny。”

“那该死的名字，”Mickey嘟囔着把身后的门关上了。“Svetlana当初告诉我他的名字时，我就应该拒绝的，真应该让我他妈的给他起名字。”

“那你会给他起什么名字？”Ian问道。“小Mickey？”

（Mickey Junior）

“滚蛋，”Mickey开玩笑地说道。Ian一屁股坐在了椅子上。

“如果那时是你来决定的话，你打算叫他什么？”Ian把双脚都翘到了桌子上，身子后倾，双手交叉垫在了脑袋后面。

“我一直觉得Jack是个好名字。”Mickey回答道。“我有个叔叔叫Jack，他不是个混蛋。”

“他对你很好吗？”

“他是我爸的弟弟，有一天他来了我们家。”说着，Mickey绕过了桌子，坐在了Ian的旁边。“他给了我一杯橙汁，可我爸不允许我们喝橙汁。橙汁是留给我爸前一天晚上嗑的药兴奋劲过了之后喝的。可我Jack叔叔给了我一杯橙汁。我爸看着我坐在桌边喝橙汁的时候，操，我以为他那时会立刻杀了我。我叔叔Jack在他挥拳之前就把我从凳子上抱起来，然后掐住了他的脖子。他说要是我爸再敢动我一根手指，他会把他活埋了。那天过后，我爸都没有再碰我，操，他甚至都不敢看着我。我叔叔Jack是我爸唯一害怕的一个人。我叔叔Jack是个开卡车的直男，没做过任何犯法的事，他是个好人。”

“为什么我觉得故事要开始出现转折了？”Ian皱眉道。

“喝过那杯橙汁之后的几个月，我叔叔Jack的妻子打了个电话过来。我叔叔Jack的卡车在路中央抛锚了，当他下车去看哪里出故障的时候。。。另一辆卡车不知道从哪里钻了出来，撞上了他。他当场就死了。那晚我爸回家了之后，拿起我喝过橙汁的那个杯子就砸在了我的脑袋上。”

“天啊，”Ian叹了口气。

“嘿，起码我叔叔Jack还在的那一年挺好的，我都没被打过。”Mickey已经很久没想起Jack叔叔了。“也许这就是我觉得Jack这个名字不错的原因吧，我真应该给Yev起名叫Jack。”

“跟你说个事，”Ian微笑道。“我们的第二个孩子可以叫Jack。”

看到Mickey犀利的眼神，Ian脸上的笑容消失了。“啥？”

“我不是。。。我不是那个意思。”Ian口吃道。“那只是个玩笑，别被我吓跑了，我只是想开个玩笑。”

“你想过这种事？”Mickey的发问打断了Ian的叨叨。“多养几个小孩？”

“有一个都已经怪怪的了，”发现Mickey没有立刻抓狂，Ian松了口气。“但我几年前就接受了我不可能再养多几个的事实了，你呢？”

“说实话我真没想过，”Mickey是那么的想要让Ian和他的儿子回到他身边，甚至都没有想过在那之后会发生些什么。“可。。。我错过了Yev身上发生的那么多事情，别会错意了，我不是想让你沮丧什么的。”看到Ian悲伤的神情，Mickey补充道。“也许从头开始抚养一个孩子感觉还不错，可我也不知道，我可不想搞砸小孩子的生活。”

“你真的了解我们现在在聊什么吗，”Ian皱眉道。“我们是在聊这种可能的未来，也就是说这次你也会在场。。。抚养Yev。”

“可你已经把困难的活都干完了，”Mickey指出。“我是说，我一次都没看见过你骂他的样子，他已经被你培养好了。可要是有了新的小孩，我们就需要从头培养，这时候我就会搞砸了。”

“为什么你会搞砸？”

“基因啊，”Mickey玩起了牛仔裤上的线头。“世界就是这样运转的。”

“噢，”Ian点了点头。“你爸把你打个半死，所以你也要这样对你的孩子吗？基因是这样决定的吗？”

“我肯定不会把我的孩子打个半死，”Mickey皱眉道。“我只是。。。要是我气坏了呢？要是我的孩子因为我不给他买他想吃的糖果，就在超市里哭个不停，然后我气坏了就打了他，要是这样的话怎么办？”

Ian点了点头，从座椅上站起了身。他走过去靠在了桌子上，站在了Mickey坐着的椅子的正前方。“你得是个十足的混蛋，才会打你的孩子，可你并不是那种人。我是说，天啊，你估计觉得Yev就是个小天使，可有时候他也挺烦人的。有时他能逼得我抓狂。在他大概6岁的时候，我打算给他买双新鞋。可那天他就是一点都不乖，去了鞋店之后还更加不配合。我一让他试鞋子，他就开始尖叫，吵的不行，还踢了店员。结果我们十分钟后就离开了。他坐在车的后座哭累了就睡了，而我一路开车回去，也哭的不行。”

“听起来这小家伙应该被打一顿，”Mickey皱眉道。

“可我并没有打他，”Ian微笑道。“事实上，他从来没被打过。我们都清楚那种被父母忽略的感受，我们知道有哪些错误绝不能犯。”

“有那么简单吗？”

“就是那么简单，”Ian微笑道。

Mickey也回了他一个微笑，感觉自己放松了一点。“我们真是太基了。我们还没有亲吻过，就在谈论抚养小孩的事情了。”

“什么鬼？”Ian调侃完，用脚顶了顶Mickey的腿。“Mickey Milkovich在谈论亲吻的事？这还是那个宁愿跑走也不愿意让我亲他的人吗？”

“我那时只是个青少年，”Mickey对Ian的调侃只是耸了耸肩。

“那你现在变了？”Ian问道。“喜欢上亲吻了？”

“不知道，”Mickey在椅子上坐直了身体。“我最近又没有怎么练习。我是说，除了。。。我还没有亲过任何人。”

“除了我吗？”Ian的声音突然变的认真起来。

“在棒球场边的那一晚，”Mickey回答道。“我们打架了的那一晚。”

“我记得，”Ian点了点头。“那也是我最后一次跟别人亲热了。”

“你很怀念吗？”

“亲你？”说着，Ian点了点头。“当然了，我很怀念所有的亲密举动，可你并不习惯。”

“是啊，”Mickey点点头道。“你知道我只亲过你一个人，对吧？”

“这辈子吗？”

“这辈子，”Mickey点了点头。

“哪怕你跟Svetlana假装结婚过后，也没有吗？”Ian知道Mickey不喜欢谈论这个话题，可他必须得知道。他已经想过几百次了，可就是没那个胆子去问Mickey或Svetlana，他们结婚后到底做到哪一步了。

“我他妈唯一一次碰她，就是我爸拿枪指着你的脑袋的时候，”Mickey回答道。“没有。你是我唯一一个亲过的人。我总是觉得亲吻这件事太基了，我只是需要一个该死的洞给我塞，可是。。。”

“一张温暖的嘴，”说完，看到Mickey的表情，Ian马上就后悔了。“抱歉。”

“但那是事实，”Mickey点了点头。“我只是需要一张温暖的嘴。结果你非要用那个你在操的老医生来气我，跟我说他可以亲你，那真他妈的惹恼我了。”

“为什么？”

“我知道我没办法像他那样给你钱，或者带你去大酒店，但我却可以亲你，”Mickey解释道。“那是我唯一能做的一件事，可我却没做，而是被他做了。”

（“I knew I couldn’t give you the money or take you to the big hotels like he was doing, but I could kiss you,” Mickey explained. “That was the one thing I could do and I wasn’t doing it. He was doing it instead.” ）

“那惹到你了？”

“我那时只想让你闭嘴，”Mickey诚实地回答道。“所以我在面包车里亲了你。我那时候想着，终于亲了，你他妈可以闭嘴了。只是没想到我会一直想着那件事，那是我的初吻，而那感觉。。。感觉很对，没有不对劲的感觉。”

“我很高兴我是你的初吻，”Ian微笑道。“多甜蜜啊。”

“太基了，”Mickey咕哝道。

“不管你什么时候想亲我，我就在这，知道吗，”Ian轻笑了一声，又补充了一句。“你只要主动亲上来就好。”

“是吗？”Mickey的脸上也出现了他的招牌式轻笑。

“是啊，”Ian点点头，舔了舔嘴唇。“任何时候。”

Mickey从椅子上站起来，站在了Ian的正前方。因为Ian倚靠在桌子上，他们俩现在处在了一个高度上。他的视线从Ian的眼睛转移到他的嘴唇，他努力鼓起勇气想做出点行动。而Ian只是盯着Mickey的眼睛，一动不动的坐着。

“你没必要。。。”Mickey把他们俩的唇压在了一起，打断了他要说的话。他的手从自己的身侧移到了Ian的头发上。他抓着他的头发，把两人的唇紧紧贴合着。Ian的手则自动移向了Mickey的臀部，把他拉进自己的怀抱里。他们轻柔地吻着，Ian让Mickey来控制着节奏。他们一直那样亲吻着，听到身后的噪音才分了开来。

“我怎么就不觉得奇怪呢，”Yev站在了门口，身旁还站着一个矮个子的金发女孩。

Mickey很快从Ian的怀抱里抽身出来，转身背对着所有人。

“你下课了，”说着，Ian用手背擦着自己的嘴唇。

“她叫Isadora，”说着，Yev对着Ian和Mickey皱起了眉。“Isadora，这是我的爸爸。。。们，” 他在句子的末尾加了个们字。“他们俩都是我爸。”

Ian微笑着看着身前的小女孩，拉住Mickey的胳膊让他转身过来。“Isadora，很高兴见到你，你也是吧，Mickey？”

“我。。。啥？”Mickey还没从刚刚发生的事情里回过神来。

“别管他们俩了，”Yev耸了耸肩。“他们俩一在一起就怪怪的。”

Mickey和Ian相视后温柔一笑，听着Yev讲述他的这节舞蹈课。


	17. 第十七章

第十七章

 

“你们俩现在只会做这一件事了吗？”

Ian和Mickey本来正坐在Ian家的沙发上亲热，一听到他的话就分了开来。自从他们在Mickey的办公室里亲过之后，他们就抓住一切机会亲热。Yev能感觉他每次刚离开不到5秒，他们就开始进攻彼此的嘴唇。说实话，Yev还真觉得有点腻了。

“作业搞定了？”Ian的手紧紧抓着停留在他大腿上的Mickey的手。

“我已经在我房间呆了好久了，”说着，Yev一屁股坐在了沙发背上，正好坐在Mickey的旁边。“你们别再亲热了。”

Ian小心地看了一眼Mickey，他知道他听到别人提及他的性取向时就会很不自在。可当他望过去时，却发现Mickey只是对Yev柔情的笑着。

“听你爸说，你还挺聪明的？”Mickey戳了戳Yev的腰侧，他扭身躲开了。“他说你智商超级高什么的。”

“我爸说我比Lip叔叔更聪明，”Yev骄傲地回答道。

“你Lip叔叔就是个。。。”

“Mickey。”Ian打断了他的话，不让Yev知道他对Lip的看法。“在我们家里不许骂人。”

“从什么鬼时候开始的？”

“Gallagher家的人用词文雅，”Yev回答道。

“还是保持我刚刚的说法，从什么鬼时候开始的？”Mickey转头看向Ian。“再说了，我姓Milkovich，才不是个Gallagher。”

“那你们俩结婚的时候，谁会改名字？”

Yev的话让空气都凝固了，他们俩对视了一眼。Yev这个天真的问题勾起了他们俩的很多想法。要说Ian没有想过要做Mickey的老公，那肯定是骗人的。他从17岁起就开始想着这件事了。事实上，有时只有想到这件事，他才能坚持下去。他幻想着他和Mickey一起离开南区，过上更好的生活。他们为彼此付出，爱着对方，共享这辈子的生活。甚至在Yev出现之前，Ian就已经在梦想着那样的未来了。可一当躁郁症闯进了他的生活，那些梦想就都幻灭了。他觉得自己再无可能拥有幸福的未来，他的生活一下子黑暗起来。而当Mickey被关进牢房之时，Ian更加确信那样的生活绝对不可能存在了。可自从他回来之后，他们把以前的问题一点点解决了，他又一次允许自己做着那样的白日梦。虽然他不会在Mickey面前承认这些，Mickey不需要知道他的这些疯狂的想法。

（The thought of him and Mickey leaving South side behind and making a better life. Being there for each other. Loving each other. Sharing a life. ）

“反正我肯定是不会成为一个该死的Gallagher的，”Mickey的回答打断了Ian的思绪。

“也就是说我们俩都会变成Milkovich吗？”Yev的视线跳过Mickey，看向了Ian。“Ian Milkovich？你觉得怎么样，爸？”

“我觉得我们快踏入暮光之城了，”Ian的回答让Mickey轻笑了一声，而他的儿子只是一脸疑惑。

“我觉得你爸的意思是，你的问题太他妈的多了，”Mickey对他们的儿子解释道。

“才一个问题而已，”Yev愠怒道。

“别再谈论关于未来的问题了，”Ian提议道。

“好吧，”Yev耸了耸肩，疑惑地看着Mickey。他有时候真不能理解他爸。“那你今晚会去参加Gallagher的家庭聚餐吗？”

“Yevgeny，”Ian皱眉道。“你忘记我刚刚说什么了吗？”

“这又不是关于未来的问题，”Yev抱怨道。“还有不到五个小时就要吃晚餐了。”

“别麻烦Mickey了，”Ian叹了口气。

“你还害怕我叔叔Lip吗？”Yev稍稍摇了摇头，这让Mickey的两边眉毛都快上挑到发际线了。

“你他妈刚刚说了我什么？”

“Liam老是跟我说你一直很害怕我Lip叔叔，”Yev回答道。“Lip叔叔是我们那片社区最厉害的拳斗士，他能打败任何人。”

“他他妈的想干嘛？”Mickey从Yev的头顶看过去，看着正在微笑的Ian。

“估计是想看你什么时候会发飙吧。”

“小家伙，这句话我只说一次，”Mickey警告道。“以前我就能把你Lip叔叔打趴下，现在也可以。我才不害怕他，我不怕任何人，听懂了吗？”

“所以你会一起来吃晚餐？”说着，Yev站起了身。“穿的好看点，”他补充道。

Mickey看着他的儿子渐渐走远。他脸上那惊呆了的表情让Ian觉得很有趣，他忍不住笑出了声。

“他就是个小混蛋，不是吗？”

“小混蛋？”Mickey咕哝道。“那小家伙居然用激将法，想让我揍Lip一顿好证明他是错的。”

“行了，”Ian大笑着把Mickey拉的更近些。“你知道你不会那样做的。”

“谁他妈说我不会那样做？”

Ian的手从Mickey那被衬衫覆盖的胸口移到了他的胃部。“我说的，”Ian在他耳边轻语道。

感受到Ian那温热的气息环绕在自己的颈间，Mickey颤抖了一下。“那小家伙就在隔壁房间里呢。”

“门关上了，”Ian轻声说着，把唇轻柔地压在了Mickey的脖子上。“现在只有我们俩了。”

“你真的该停下了，”Mickey咬着下唇，身子在沙发上扭了扭，想平息掉自己裤裆里的动静。“说真的。”

“我只是在吻你的脖子嘛，”Ian对着Mickey的下巴笑了笑。“只是纯洁的小小的亲吻罢了。”

Mickey抓住了Ian的手腕，把他的手从Mickey的胃部移到了被牛仔裤覆盖的火热处。“现在可该死的一点都不纯洁。”

Ian抽开了身，低头看向Mickey，手则停留在Mickey令他留下的地方。他一动不动，完全不打算催促Mickey。“看到我还能对你产生这样的效果，真好。”

“噢，废话，”Mickey呼了口气。“但我们该停下来了。我可不想像该死的14岁小孩一样射在裤裆里。”

“也对，”Ian叹了口气，把手从Mickey的一柱擎天上拿开。“和Gallagher全家一起吃饭的时候，裤裆还湿湿的可不太好。”

“说的好像我他妈会去一样，”Mickey嘲笑道。

“你刚刚答应了你儿子要去的。”

“我他妈才没有，”Mickey坐直了身体，试着平息裤裆里的小帐篷。

“你要在我这洗个澡吗？”Ian轻笑道。“冷水澡？”

“你他妈闭嘴就好，”Mickey皱了皱眉，拿起一个沙发垫遮住了自己。

*

“嘿，宝贝。”Ian和她姐拥抱了一下，她在门口跟他们打着招呼。“我们才刚。。。Mickey？”Fiona从Ian的肩头望去，看到了他弟的前任。

“Mickey打算一起过来，”Ian骄傲地笑了笑，这让Fiona不由得挤出了一个假笑。

“那挺好的。”

“希望你不介意，”Mickey嘟哝道。在她拉着Yev拥抱时，他从Fiona的身旁走了过去。

“把外套给我，”Ian在Mickey还没反应过来之前，就帮他把外套脱了下来。

“天啊，”Mickey的眼睛参观着他已十年未见的客厅。“这地方升级了。”整个客厅都变了，那张点点污渍的破沙发已经不见了，取而代之的是张舒适的黑色皮质沙发。墙壁刚刚上了新漆，而曾经的烂地毯则换成了深色的木地板。

“你喜欢吗？”Ian微笑道。

“变了好多。”

“我们现在有钱住好一点了，”说着，Fiona拿过了Ian和Mickey的外套。“现在只有我和Liam住在这。”

“Frank呢？”Mickey突然意识到在他回来的这段时间里，他甚至都没想起过那个醉鬼。

“和镇子那头的一个寡妇同居了，”Fiona回答道。“挺有钱的寡妇。”

“瞎了的有钱寡妇，”Yev补充了一句，似乎想让Mickey更好的搞懂情况。

“她连该死的嗅觉都没有吗？”Mickey的问题让Ian对他柔情的笑着。

“她会让他洗澡，”Yev回答道。“Fiona阿姨，Liam在哪？”

“在他房里，”Fiona正走向厨房，回头大喊了一声。

“晚点见。”Yev跑上了楼梯，只剩下Ian和Mickey孤零零地站在客厅里。

“他妈的他去哪？”Mickey咕哝道。“我只是想让他开心才来的。”

“对他来说，你已经再也不重要了，”Ian回答道。“他一来这里，就满脑子都是Liam了。”

“真是怪怪的，”Mickey的眼睛又一次扫视着客厅。“一切都变了。”

“因为这个地方以前就是个破坑，”Ian说道。“我们一赚够钱，就开始改造这里。”

“Frank没有在这里到处尿尿和呕吐，真是帮上忙了。”

“行了，”Ian微笑着抓住了Mickey的手。那虽然只是个微小的举动，可对Mickey来说意义却是那么大。“其他人应该都要来了。”

*

每个人都回来了，他们都聚集在了一张巨大的野餐桌旁，桌上则已经摆满了食物。当他和Ian牵着手靠近时，Gallagher家的人都用古怪的眼神看着Mickey。但他忽略了他们，任Ian带他走向最后两张空着的座椅。

所有人都在聊天，可Mickey却一言不发。Ian很高兴能和自己的兄弟姐妹们聊天，可Mickey真他妈不知道自己该对他们说些什么，毕竟一开始他们的关系就并没有那么亲近。可自从他回来以后，似乎他们都变的开明了许多。感觉似乎他们都在期待着他搞砸的那天。

“所以这是又恢复了？”Lip是第一个发现Ian和Mickey正牵着手的人。“你们俩又复合了？”

“我们想慢慢发展，”Ian抢先回答道，防止Mickey对Lip说出’管好你自己他妈的事’。

“就这样？”

“Lip。”Mickey看向了坐在Lip身边的那个女人，他猜那应该是他的妻子。她是个矮个子的美女，Mickey觉得那简直就是鲜花插在了Lip这坨牛粪上。不过话说回来，不管是哪个女人，Mickey都觉得她们对Lip来说是鲜花。“你答应过我的。”

“你承诺她什么了，Lip？”Ian看着他哥的神情，似乎在等着他挑事。

“他承诺我说，要是你带Mickey过来了，他不会挑事的。”

“Jill说得对，”Debbie的声音从餐桌那头传了过来，她的膝头还抱着个小宝宝。Mickey一看就知道那个小男孩是她的儿子，那头狂野的红毛出卖了他。“还是别挑事了。”

“Lip只是在问问题而已，”Carl死盯着Mickey，似乎在等他动手打架。“我是说，难道我们不应该担心我们的兄弟在跟一个有前科的罪犯交往吗？”

“你还是南区的毒贩头领呢，”Ian大笑道。“Carl，滚开。”

“Mickey，你在搞什么鬼？”Lip问道。“居然让Ian为你出头？要是以前的Mickey早就准备开打了。”

“那是以前的Mickey。”Mickey真想跨到桌子那头，掐住这个自大狂妄的Gallagher的喉咙，可他知道Ian正在他旁边担忧着。他真的不想还没打架就把事情弄糟了，所以他宁愿坐在那像个婊子一样忍着，让Lip和Carl爱说什么说什么。

“那你现在是个娘炮了？”Carl问道。“你知道Mickey Milkovich这个名字，以前在大街上有着什么样的名声。谁知道Milkovich现在变成了娘炮的代称。”

“Carl。”Fiona看向Ian和Mickey身后，用警告的语调叫着她弟的名字。Mickey转过头发现Yev正站在自己身后，他正疑惑地盯着他的Carl叔叔。

“嘿小家伙。”自从Yev出现了之后，餐桌就怪异地沉默着。Carl试着打破这片僵局。

“爸，我想回家了。”Ian正想回答他儿子，却发现Yev在看着Mickey而不是他。“我们现在可以回家了吗？求你了？”

“好主意。”Ian从座椅上站起身就要离开，Fiona和Debbie都跟上了他。

“别啊，Ian。。。”

“我很抱歉，”Ian叹了口气。“这跟你们俩没什么关系，但是。。。”他顿了一下，看向了坐在餐桌上的兄弟们。他真想把他们骂出门，叫他们滚你大爷的，滚出他的生活，可现在那张餐桌边正坐着他们的小孩们，他们都意识到了紧张的情形，想看看会发生什么。 “我的生活里不需要这样的事情。我们的生活里不需要这种事情。”他一边说一边指了指Yev和Mickey。“你们可能太享受自己的生活了，没注意到这一点，可是我现在很开心。这十年以来我第一次很他妈的开心。要是这点惹到你们了，那我很抱歉。要是你们觉得我就应该是个悲伤的Gallagher，跟我一对比你们的生活就能好过一些的话，那我先跟你们说声抱歉，我再也不是那样的人了。我受够了一直悲伤。我现在很开心，而我这么开心都是多亏了Mickey。要是你们没办法接受这点，我只能说这是你们的选择。”他走到自己的姐妹身旁，给了她们一个拥抱，然后继续说着。“晚点给你们打电话。要是我毁了这场聚餐，先说声抱歉。”

（“You might not have noticed this since you’re all so caught up in your own lives, but I’m happy. The first time in ten years am fucking happy. And I’m sorry if that pisses you off. I’m sorry if you think I’m supposed to be the sad Gallagher who you look to to make your lives look better, but I’m not that any more. I’m so fed up of being sad. I’m happy and it’s Mickey that’s making me happy. So if none of you can accept that then I guess that’s your choice.” ）

“不是你的错，”说着，Debbie生气地看着Lip和Carl。

Ian对他的侄子侄女们说了声再见，才跟Yev和Mickey一起走了出去。

“听着。。。”

“别，”Ian轻声说道。他摇了摇头，把手伸向了Mickey的手。“别说对不起。”

“就是啊，你有什么好道歉的？”Yev困惑地皱着眉，跟他的爸爸们一起走到前门门口。“”他们才是混蛋。

“对啊，他们才是混蛋，”Ian赞同地点了点头。他努力想跟Mickey开开玩笑，可Mickey只是站在他们家的门廊上直视前方，呆呆的愣在那里。“Mickey？”Ian的视线跟随着Mickey看去。当他看到街对面，Terry Milkovich正在街角跟一帮人说这话，他全身都僵硬了。

“操蛋，”Mickey的话让Yev忍不住看向了他。

“那是谁？”Yev看向了Terry。“你们认识那个老人家吗？”


	18. 第十八章

第十八章

 

自从看到Terry出现在Gallagher家的大门外之后，Mickey就一直躲着Ian。已经过去三天了，可Ian每次想联系他时，Mickey都会给出一些烂到爆的理由避免跟他说话。他们唯一一次见面，还是Ian下班后去体育馆接Yev的时候。他试着把他拉到一边，想跟他聊聊，甚至问他是不是还好，可Mickey就是心不在焉的样子。他一点都不想就他爸的事情进行一场深入的对话。

第三天的时候，Ian知道今天他要送Yev去上舞蹈课，Mickey不得不跟Ian好好谈谈。他会被困在那，而Ian只希望在自己问问题的时候，Mickey的反应不会太糟糕。

“你会弥补吗？”他们快到体育馆时，Yev坐在后排座椅问道。

“弥补啥？”

“你和Mickey之间不知道出了什么事，”Yev的回答让Ian叹了口气。

“我们俩之间没什么事，我们好着呢。”

“他也是这么说的，”Yev皱着眉看了一眼他爸。

“所以你早就知道真相了。”

“他告诉我说，管好我他妈的事情就好了。”

“你的用词，”Ian斥责道。“我跟你说过多少次了？”

“抱歉，”Yev低头盯着自己的手掌。“只是跟Mickey待久了之后，不小心就会这样了。”

“是啊，这我知道，”Ian微笑道。“听着，别担心我和Mickey了，我们好着呢，我们之间没什么事。”

“他不是要离开吗？”

“他当然不会离开，”Ian叹了口气。“他只是。。。说起Milkovich，有件事我想让你知道。”

“什么事？”

“他们很忠诚，”Ian把车减速，停在了体育馆门口。“当他们爱你的时候，他们从不会放你走。甚至在你不想要他们的时候，他们也会紧紧抓住你。而Mickey很爱你，他不会放你走的。”

（“They’re loyal.”   
“When they love you, they never let you go. They hold on even when you don’t want them to. And Mickey loves you. He’s not letting you go.” ）

“可他爱的不只是我，”Yev抬起头给了他爸一个温柔的笑容。“对吧？”

“他并没有具体地说。。。”

“他爱你，”Yev着急道。

Ian关掉了引擎，看向了他儿子。“是啊，他爱我，可Mickey总是很难把那句话说出口。他几乎没说过。”

“这可真奇怪，”说着，Yev扯掉了身上的安全带。“他明明跟我说你才是那个从来没说过我爱你的人。”

“噢，我不在的时候你们俩聊的很开心啊？”一想到他的儿子和Mickey进行着他们俩的私人小谈话却没带上他，Ian心里就怪怪的。Mickey对他的儿子居然这么的毫无保留，比以前对Ian还要开放内心。而且他以前每次想要让Mickey吐出他的内心感受时，就像在给他拔牙一样艰难。

“你应该试试看，”Yev推开了车门，留下Ian一个人坐在车里。

*

把Yev送到舞蹈室后，Ian在办公室里找到了Mickey。Ian一进去，他的眼睛就看了过去。Ian关上了身后的门，安静地等着Mickey先开口。

“那个Billy Elliot穿好踢踏鞋了吗？”

“我才刚送他过来。”

站在办公桌后的Mickey犹如一只困兽，似乎在等Ian先做出行动。“行了我该走了。”

“你要走了吗？”Ian堵在了办公室的门口，不让半步。

“体育馆该打扫打扫了。”

“我来帮忙，”Ian脸上的假笑让Mickey退后了一步。

“我不想麻烦你。而且你要是有事要处理的话，我可以晚点把孩子送到你家去。”

“为什么角落里卷着一个睡袋？”Ian一看到桌子后面的那堆毯子，忍不住脱口道。而且椅子上还有一个开着口的背包，里面装满了Mickey的衣服。“Mickey？”

“别管了，Ian，”Mickey叹了口气。“求你了。”

“你现在睡在这里吗？”Ian看到Mickey的面色沉了下来，他在躲避着跟红毛的目光接触。“Mickey，你在搞什么鬼？”

“是，我现在睡在这里，”Mickey脱口道。“只是。。。我不想说起这件事。别他妈问我问题。”

Ian什么都不需要问了，他已经弄清楚发生什么事了。因为Terry知道了Mickey住在哪，所以Mickey就睡在了他的办公室里。“他怎么知道你住在哪？”

Mickey震惊了好一会，才叹了口气，坐在了办公桌上，他交叉双臂放在胸口，就像他以前经常做的一样。他每次一感到不自在的时候，就会下意识摆出这种抗拒的姿势。“他回来和Iggy住在原来的家里了，肯定是发现了我写在某个地方的地址。”

“他没伤害你吧，是吗？”要是Terry敢再次对Mickey做出什么事情，Ian不知道自己会对他做出些什么。虽然他身上没有淤青，也没有半点伤痕，但Ian知道Terry的手段有多扭曲。他甚至不需要在他儿子身上留下任何印记，都能威慑到他。他有的是方法对付Mickey。

“回家后，我发现我家被毁了，”Mickey叹气道。

“什么时候？”

“我们去你以前的家里吃饭的那晚，”Mickey说话时，双臂仍紧紧交叉摆在胸口。“在你把我送回家之后，我。。。我家的门开着。。。他把我家给毁了。把所有有价值的东西都拿走了。还为我粉刷了墙壁。”Mickey厌恶地笑出了声。“用巨大的字号写着。死基佬。”

“他把那写在了墙上？”看着Mickey挣扎着说出发生了什么，Ian的胃几乎要扭曲打结了。

“他还给我留了张小纸条，说他还会回来的，”Mickey回答道。“我觉得我也没必要继续呆在那等他了。天知道他会给我带回来些什么。我知道他现在变老了一些，可是。。。”

“他仍然是个怪物，”Ian接上的话让Mickey点了点头。

“所以在我找到新的住所之前，我就呆在这。”

“你还有什么没告诉我的吗？”Ian脸上满是疑惑，也满是受伤，这让Mickey感觉很不好。

“我不能把你拖下水，我可不想让我爸知道你和Yev住在哪。”

“我们家很安全，”Ian说道。“Terry绝不可能走进来重新装修。你把行李打包一下。”

“啥？”

“你今晚要跟我和Yev一起回家。”Ian从办公室门口走开，从椅子上拿起了Mickey的背包。“只有这些东西要拿吗？”

“我才不要跟你一起回家，”Mickey伸手去拿Ian手里的背包，但那红毛太敏捷了。

“你他妈才不可以呆在这。”

“我在这很安全，”Mickey叹了口气，又试图去拿他的背包。“给我。”

“你跟我和Yev在一起会很安全的，” Ian紧逼道。

“Ian，”Mickey小声地叹了口气。“我必须要远离你和Yev。我不能冒险让他找到你们俩在哪。”

“所以就这样了吗？”Ian放手让背包掉到了地上。“你就这么离开了？离开你儿子。”

“别这样说，”Mickey警告道。“我他妈才不会离开，只是在我把这整件事解决掉之前，我想要保持好距离。”

“我才不会让你他妈这样做，”说着，Ian摇了摇头。“我他妈绝不可能再让这种事情发生。那混蛋之前就阻挡过我们俩了，我才不要让他再得逞一次。你绝不可以走出你儿子的生活，懂吗？”

“别这样，”Mickey叹气道。

“跟我们一起回家吧，”Ian恳求道。“我们一起把这件事解决掉。”

“那小家伙怎么办？”

“他会爱死的，”Ian微笑道。“他早就想看到我们俩做出某种承诺了。”

“我不想让他害怕Terry，”Mickey解释道。“我知道他应该要害怕那种人，但我并不想让他知道世界上还有那样的恶魔存在。”

“他早就知道你爸不是好人了，”Ian指出道。他知道Liam在过去的几个月里早就告诉过Yev有关Milkovich家的事情了。

“但他并不是什么都知道啊，”Mickey说道。“你知道我在说什么。”

“Yev只会知道我们告诉了他的事情，”Ian耸了耸肩。“没什么大不了的，我们没必要告诉他那些你不想让他知道的事情。”

“我他妈不想让他知道他是怎么来到这个世界上的。”

看到Mickey紧锁的下巴，Ian知道他在努力保持冷静。“那他就永远不会知道。知道那天发生了什么事的人一只手都数得过来，而他们都不会告诉Yev的。”

Mickey看了看狭小的办公室，似乎接受了Ian刚刚说的话。“我他妈的命运为什么是这样子的？我的生活才刚刚开始有所好转，下一秒就有其他事情出现，再一次摧毁我。”

“没有任何事情能摧毁你，”Ian靠近了Mickey。“一切都会好的。”

“真的吗？”Mickey先伸出手抓住了Ian的夹克衫，把他拉的更近了一些。

他们一直看着彼此，Ian的手则不自觉地移到了Mickey的腰间。“只要我们能待在一起，再也没有什么能够阻挡在我们俩之间了。我们需要把心里话都告诉对方，我们有需要的时候会求助。”

（“Nothing is ever going to get between you and I ever again. As long as we stick together. Which means we need to tell each other things. We need to ask for help.” ）

Mickey的眼睛移到了Ian的胸口。“我需要帮助。”这几个字他说的是那么的轻柔，要不是Ian一直那么注意着他，很可能就忽略了。

“那就让我帮你吧，”Ian轻语道。他的手从Mickey的腰间移到他的脸上，他轻轻的托住他的脸颊，让Mickey抬头看着他。“跟我回家吧，我保证一切都会没事的。”

“好吧，”Mickey终于让步了。


	19. 第十九章

第十九章

 

当Ian告诉他今晚Mickey会跟他们一起回家时，Yev的眼睛亮了起来。

“这是类似于睡衣派对吗？”Yev看了看坐在副驾驶的人。

“我们看起来像一帮妹子吗？”Mickey咕哝地回答道。

“Mickey在装修公寓，他需要找个地方借住一段时间。”Ian对他的儿子解释道。他也跟Yev一样兴奋，Mickey将会待在他家，在他家住一晚，也许更久。这感觉很对劲。

“你一把火烧了你家？”Yev开玩笑道。“这是你唯一能优化它的方法。”

“Yevgeny，”Ian从后视镜里看着他儿子斥责道。“我不想听到你用这种语气说话。”

“只是开个玩笑嘛，”Yev的脸色变的有点沮丧。

“小家伙说得对，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“那公寓就是个破坑。”

“行了，忘了它吧，”说着，Ian转了个弯，开到了他们住的那条街上。“快到家了，Yev，我希望你一回到家就能准备好要睡觉了。”

“我不能熬夜和Mickey玩吗？”

“你明天还要上学呢。”

“可是。。。”

“嘿，我知道你不会跟你爸顶嘴的。”Mickey回头看向了他儿子。“你不会那样做的，对吧？”

“好了，你现在该去做你睡前该做的事情了。”

Ian把车停在了宽敞的停车道上让Yev先下了车。“我们很快就回去。”

“抱歉，”Mickey自我厌恶般的摇了摇头。“我不应该那样做的。”

“别傻了，”Ian皱眉道。“这是我们现在该做的事情，对吧？一起抚养孩子。”

“我只是不想把事情搞砸，”Mickey承认道。“毁了这孩子的一生。”

“别这么说，”Ian大笑了一声。“之前我没毁掉他，现在你也不会毁掉他的。”

“可是。。。”Mickey又摇了摇头。“算了。”

“不，别这样，”Ian皱眉道。他把胳膊搭在了Mickey的座椅后背上，用手托住了Mickey的后脑。“想说什么就直说吧。”

“你还记得他得感冒的那晚吗？”

“感。。。”Ian的记忆潮涌而来。“当他还是小婴儿的时候。”

“Svetlana在外面操着某个俄罗斯妓女，家里只有我们俩陪着那小家伙，”Mickey点了点头。“因为他不肯他妈的闭嘴，我都快气死了，而你。。。你就只是。。。我他妈不知道。你就是知道该干嘛，太印象深刻了。”

“我记得，”Ian微笑道。“可你记错了。在我需要的时候，是你接过了他，那时你也帮忙了。”

 

＊时光倒流＊

 

“家里又他妈冷起来了。”Ian快速地脱掉裤子钻进了被窝里。

“暖气弱爆了，”Mickey睡在床的另一边回答道。

“没事，我知道一种暖被窝的方法，”Ian对着他男朋友挑了挑眉，这让他不禁嘲笑了一声。

“再油嘴滑舌的，你就别再进房间了，”Mickey努力掩藏着自己脸上的傻笑。

“可是很有用呀，”Ian靠在了Mickey身旁。他的手很快就找到了他男朋友四角裤上的弹力带。他的手才刚刚伸进去，房间里就响彻了刺耳的啼哭声。

“什么鬼。”Mickey的脑袋倒在了枕头上。“那妓女又把该死的小孩留在家里了吗？”

“Mickey。”Ian的手从Mickey的四角裤里伸了出来。当Mickey拽住那个红毛的胳膊时，他已经快要钻出被窝了。

“你他妈要去哪？”

“Yevgeny在哭。”说着，Ian穿上了自己的裤子。

“然后呢？”Mickey疑惑地看着他。“Mandy说他经常哭，等会就不哭了。”

“Mickey，你怎么能让小婴儿哭着不管？”Ian站在床尾看着他的男朋友说道。“太残忍了。”

“你不能让我这么他妈硬着不管，”Mickey抱怨道。“太残忍了。”

“他估计只是需要一个抱抱。”说完，Ian就让Mickey一个人留在了漆黑的房间里。

“我他妈现在还要跟个小孩竞争，”Mickey自言自语嘟哝道。很快Ian就回来了，怀里还抱着正在哭喊的Yevgeny。“你他妈干嘛把他带到这里来？”

“他快冻僵了，”Ian皱眉道。“她只给他穿了个背心和纸尿裤。”

“我只能告诉你，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“她只是口技了得。养孩子才不是她的天赋呢。你他妈干嘛抱着他爬上床？”

Ian忽略了他那满口抱怨的男朋友，把Yevgeny抱在自己的胸口。那小婴儿紧贴着Ian，哭喊也渐渐变成了小声的啜泣。“这就是你想要的吗？”Ian的语气超级温柔，只有跟Yevgeny说话的时候才这样。“你只是想让Ian叔叔抱抱你。”

“你他妈一定要那样子跟他说话吗？”Mickey坐起了身，双臂交叉放在胸前。他低头看向了Ian怀里低声啜泣的小婴儿，“他长大以后肯定会觉得自己蠢爆了。”

“他会伴随着宠爱长大的，”Ian微笑着看向了倚在自己胸口的小婴儿。“他会成为南区最受人宠爱的男孩。”

“只要还在这个该死的家里，他才不会被爱，”Mickey咕哝道。“我爸一出狱，他就会跟我们几个一样了。”

“他才不是你爸的儿子，”Ian指出。“这可是你儿子，你要给他制定规矩。”

“是啊，你就一直做梦吧，擎天柱。”Mickey摇了摇头。

“说真的，Mick。”看向了坐在身边的男朋友，Ian的声音认真了起来。“这小家伙不会用你成长的那种方式被抚养长大的。”

“你他妈干嘛这么在乎？”

“因为他是你儿子啊，Mick。”Ian的视线移向了睡在自己胸口的小男孩。“而我是那么的在乎你，我只想。。。”

Mickey看着Ian沉默了下来，他知道他在纠结要不要告诉Mickey他的内心感受。感觉他要是说出来，这个大一点的男孩就会抓狂，甚至可能翻脸。“想说什么就直说吧。”

“我知道我才刚跟你和Svetlana在这住了几个星期，可。。。”Ian的眼睛看向了怀中的小婴儿。“感觉很对劲。感觉就像这真的能行得通一样。”

“就像我们是该死的一家人之类的吗？”

“也许吧，”Ian害羞地回答道。“我想要那样的生活有错吗？”

“要是全都搞砸了，别跑来跟我抱怨。”Mickey拿起了放在身后架子上的打火机。

“你要干嘛？”Ian皱眉道。“你不能在这抽烟。”

“我他妈不能在我的床上抽烟？”

“他的肺太脆弱了，Mickey。”

“这他妈的就是我的命运，”Mickey抱怨着把打火机放回了架子上。

“该死，我想去尿尿，”Ian咒骂道。

“那就该死的去尿尿。”

“你得帮我抱着Yevgeny。”Ian轻柔地把小婴儿从自己的胸口抱开，抱向了Mickey。

“你把他抱回他的床上就得了。”Mickey已经坐在了床边，尽可能地远离着Ian和小孩子。

“我知道你讨厌抱他，帮我抱一秒就好了。我搞定了就马上抱走他。”

Mickey知道自己是争不过这个红毛的，只好张开手臂让Ian把他的儿子放了进来。他的身子微微扭动了一下，然后舒适地依靠在了Mickey赤裸的胸膛上。

“马上回来，”Ian微笑着看了看面前的这一幕，然后冲向了厕所。

Mickey努力不低头看他。他努力让自己直视前方，可抱着他儿子才不到30秒，他就忍不住低头看向了他。小家伙看起来很宁静，好像不知道是谁在抱着他一样。Mickey很确定要是这个小家伙醒过来发现是Mickey在抱着他，绝对会哭着找Ian的。可他只是安静地躺在那闭着眼睛，看起来似乎很开心的样子。

“好了，我回来了。”Ian快步走回了房间，钻进被窝里御寒。“想让我抱走他吗？”

Ian回来后，Mickey的眼睛一秒也没离开过Yevgeny。他只是一直盯着他看，好像没听到Ian说话一样。

“Mickey，你想让我抱走他吗？”Ian的声音大了一些。

“不用，”Mickey回答道，他的嘴角悄然勾起了一丝笑容。“他在这里挺好的。”

 

＊时光倒流结束＊

 

“你们俩要在车里坐一晚上吗？”Yev站在Ian的车门边朝内看着。

“霸道的小家伙，”Mickey咕哝着摘下了安全带。

*

Mickey花了一个小时才让Yev相信他明天早上他会陪他一起做些事情的，之后他才不情愿地上床睡觉去了。此时只有Ian和Mickey两个人坐在厨房的餐桌边对视着彼此。

“那我们不告诉他关于Terry的事？”Ian并不想逼他，但他想把事情说清楚，他们俩必须达成共识。

“他知道的越少越好。”

“我只是不想让他回到南区的时候撞见Terry。”

“他干嘛会他妈回南区？”Ian看着Mickey伸手拿了一杯水。

“我们不跟他一起，他也不会一个人去南区。”Ian的眼神跟随着玻璃杯去向Mickey的嘴唇，又跟随着它回到了桌子上。“你在我家只喝了水，你不喝啤酒了吗？明天我出门的时候可以帮你买点回来。虽然我再也不喝酒了，不过也不意味着你不能喝。”

“我真的不能喝，”Mickey叹气道。

“它也许能帮你放松下来。”

“我现在很放松，”Mickey给了Ian一个眼神，希望谈话能就此结束，可Ian只是笑了一声。Mickey总以为自己能轻易吓到那个红毛，可说实话，从他们第一次在一起的时候开始，Ian就没害怕过Mickey。他很早以前就知道要怎么样赢过Mickey了。

“天色很晚了，”Ian站起身收拾着桌上的玻璃杯。“我们该去睡觉了。”

“是啊，我还答应那个小家伙明天早上要陪他做一些他喜欢做的很他妈奇怪的事情呢。”Mickey叹着气站起了身。“你有多余的枕头和毛毯给我吗？”

“干嘛用？”Ian疑惑地看向站在桌子那头的Mickey。

“放沙发上。”

“你要睡沙发？”

“怎么，你想让我睡地板啊？”

“事实上，我在想你应该。。。”

“你能不能他妈的不要再把话说半截了?”Mickey的声音里带了一丝恼怒。“你他妈想说什么就说吧。”

“我以为你会跟我一起睡床呢，”Ian脱口道。“我知道我们还没准备好做任何事，可是。。。那不意味着我们不能同睡一张床。反正只是睡觉而已，对吧？”

“可Yev。。。”

“Yev知道我们俩的关系，”Ian微笑道。“你看得出来他有多高兴。可要是你还没准备好跟我睡一张床的话。。。”

“只是。。。”Mickey把手举到半空。“你他妈闭嘴吧，别说了，我们赶紧上床睡觉，别再那么他妈的基了。”

“那就走吧，”Ian微笑道。Mickey跟着Ian走出厨房上了楼。他们俩经过Yev紧闭的卧室门口时都保持着安静。进了Ian的房间关上门后，Mickey才终于允许自己打量着这间卧室。他唯一一次进来这里的时候，还是因为上次Ian病得没办法下床。Ian走到了他经常睡的那边，右边。很多年前他也是睡在那边。Ian在右，Mickey在左。他们从来没聊过这件事，但就是自然而然这样睡着。Mickey走到了床的左边，站着面向Ian。Ian则坐在他的那边脱着手表，把鞋子踢掉了。

“你需要穿睡衣吗？”Ian把自己的衬衫脱了下来。

“我穿着四角裤挺好的，”Mickey看着Ian脱了裤子钻进被窝里。Ian双手交叠在脑后躺在了床上，抬头看向了Mickey。

“你不上床吗？”

“当然上床，”Mickey叹了口气。他很快脱掉了牛仔裤，然后抓着衬衫的后面从头顶脱了下来。

“我的个神啊，”Ian咒骂道。

“啥？”Mickey谨慎地看了一眼周围。

“我都忘了这鬼东西了，”Ian对着Mickey的胸口点了点头。

Mickey的视线移到了自己胸口的纹身上。“是啊，它。。。”

“真他妈的糟糕，”Ian大笑道。

“你他妈闭嘴，”Mickey很快爬进了被窝，用薄薄的被子盖住了胸口。“我把它纹上去的时候状态简直一团糟。”

“我还以为你早就把它遮掉了。”Ian侧过了身，头靠在手臂上。

“我是应该那样做的，”Mickey点了点头。“在监狱里它只会惹麻烦，可我就是不想把它遮掉。我喜欢让它留在那。”

“尽管它拼错了？”Ian轻笑道。

“行了机灵鬼，”Mickey的声音恼怒了起来。“我们现在他妈的能睡了吗？”

“当然，”看着Mickey转向了他的那一侧背对着他，Ian深情地笑了笑。他盯着他的后背看了一会，然后缩小了他们俩之间的距离。他把整个身体贴上了Mickey的后背，手则放在了Mickey的腰间。他感觉到身体相贴时，Mickey的身体僵硬了一下。“这样可以吗？”Ian对着黑暗轻语着。

Mickey并没有回答。他只是握住了Ian放在他大腿上的那只手，把它移到了自己的胸口，让它放在了自己的心口。他们安静地躺在了黑暗中，直到睡意渐渐袭来。


	20. 第二十章

第二十章

 

Mickey与Ian和Yev待在一起渐渐变成了常态。他们有着简简单单的日常，三个人一起努力的样子就像真正的小家庭一样。每天早上Mickey都是起的最早的那个，但他会一直安静地躺着，注视着躺在身旁的红毛。他想到自己以前也做过一样的事情，可Ian从未察觉。他们刚开始在一起的时候，Mickey甚至有时整晚都不睡觉，只是安静地注视着身旁的红毛。

这样的日常对Mickey来说，竟奇怪的让他觉得很自在。他每天早上都会起床给Ian和Yev做早餐。他们会一起坐在餐桌边吃饭，然后等Ian去上班了，Mickey会先送Yev去上学，然后再去体育馆开始新一天的生活。之后的一整天他会一直期待着6点的到来，那时他就可以和Yev一起回家，正好还能遇上刚把车停进停车道的Ian。每天晚上他都会和Ian一起做饭，他们并肩站在炉子前，制作着三个人一起享受的晚餐。这一切都太他妈的居家了，而Mickey真的很爱这一切。

*

“小家伙去哪了？”Mickey才刚洗完澡走进厨房，颈间还挂着条用来擦干头发的毛巾。

“Fiona过来载他去她家吃晚餐了，”Ian仍背对着Mickey，他正在忙着为他们俩的晚餐削土豆。“今天是这个月的第一个周三，他总是在这一天跟Fiona和Liam一起吃晚餐。”

“所以只剩我们俩了？”Mickey突然意识到了他所处的境况。

“一整晚，”Ian终于微笑着转过身看向了Mickey。“我在想，我们该好好利用一下。”

“是吗？”Mickey问道。

“我打算做点土豆泥和牛排，”Ian微笑道。“如果你还喜欢的话？”

“你还记得我喜欢土豆泥和牛排？”Mickey惊讶地问道。

“旁边再放点西兰花，”Ian回过头笑了笑。

“真他妈棒。”Mickey开心地在厨房里走来走去。

“吃完晚餐，我们可以坐下来看部电影或者别的什么。”

Mickey停下了脚步看向Ian。他正在削土豆所以背对着他。“或者别的什么，”Mickey小声地自言自语道。

“你刚刚说了什么吗？”

“我要给你口，”Mickey想都没想就脱口而出了。

Ian突然转过了身，手里还拿着个土豆。“你刚刚说了啥？”

“你说我们能做点别的什么，”Mickey努力解释着。“然后我就说我要给你口。”

“嗯这我知道，”Ian疑惑地皱起了眉。“可是。。。”

“你的屌上一次被别人吸是什么时候？”Mickey不知道这些话都是从哪蹦出来的。

“我，额。。。”

Mickey看着Ian慢慢的把土豆放回了厨房的柜台上。他能看到Ian在挣扎着思考答案。要么是因为他很难记起他上一次是什么时候，要么就是他还在纠结现在到底发生了什么事。

“是我，对吧？”Mickey问道。“最后一次是我？”

“这是在说什么呢？”

“那是某个半夜，”Mickey走的离Ian近了一些。“我们睡在你以前的卧室里，睡着你那张小床。Carl走了，那个小不点和Fiona睡一间房。只有我和你，那时候可不经常有这种情况。那时总是有Gallagher在附近跑来跑去的，好奇地查看别人在干嘛。”

“窗户开着，”Ian说道，他突然想起了Mickey正在描述的那晚。

“那些药真的把你搞的一团糟，”Mickey继续说道。“我半夜醒了过来，感觉你用那令人印象深刻的。。。顶着我的后背。”

“印象深刻哈？”Ian挑了挑眉，这让Mickey忍不住也挑起了眉。

“你我都知道它很令人印象深刻。嘿，我在讲故事呢。”

“抱歉，抱歉。”Ian投降似地举起了手。

“嘿，那时自我上一次感受到那东西，已经他妈的过了好久了，”Mickey咕哝道。“我那时很开心，并不想让它就那么浪费着。”

“所以你就爬到被子底下，让它工作了起来？”

（“So you crawled under the covers and put it to work?” ）

“不然怎么叫它口交呢？”看到Ian因为这个愚蠢的笑话笑了起来，Mickey也觉得很开心。

（“Well they don’t call it a blow job for nothing?”   
work和job都有工作的意思，这里是英语的双关）

“是啊，”Ian微笑道。“我的答案是，那就是我最后一次被别人口。”

Mickey的眼睛看向了厨房门，确保只有他们俩在家后，才又看向了Ian。他往前走了几步，站在了红毛的跟前，他们现在不过几英寸之隔。看着眼前的男人的绿褐色眸子，Mickey能感觉到自己心跳快了许多。

“可以吗？”Mickey的手若有似无地抚摸着Ian的腰间。

“你是在问我允不允许你给我口吗？”Ian颤抖地出声道。Mickey慢慢的点了点头，他的手指尖轻柔地磨蹭着Ian的四角裤内侧。“你知道你他妈不用问的。”

Mickey身子前倾，嘴唇几乎要贴上Ian的唇了。“你已经硬了，”他对着红毛的嘴唇说道。

“已经他妈的过了十年了。”Mickey注意到自己的手伸进四角裤里的时候，Ian的屌抽动了一下。

“我能问你个问题吗？”

“嗯，”Ian很快点了点头，说道。“任何问题。”

“你是我的男朋友吗？”

“啥？”

“你是我的男朋友吗？”Mickey让自己的中指滑过了Ian的粗大，然后在顶端缓慢地绕着圈。

“操，”Ian倒抽了一口气。“你想听我说什么？”他的声音伴随着一声恐慌的喘息。

“我想听你说实话，”Mickey远离了Ian的嘴唇，看向了他。“你是我的男朋友吗？”

“如果你想要的话，”说着，Ian紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“这是你想要的吗？”Mickey问道。

“是的，”Mickey的指尖轻柔地掠过他的屌，Ian不住地喘息着。“是的，我想让你做我的男朋友，我的男朋友，我的爱人，我的。。。”

（“Yes I want you to be my boyfriend. My boyfriend, my lover, my...” ）

“家人？”Mickey的问题让Ian颤抖着睁开了眼睛。

“家人，”Ian微笑道。“是啊，那就是我想要的。”

听完想听的一切，Mickey就跪了下来，连带着脱下了Ian的裤子和四角裤。Ian抓住了身后的厨房柜台，感受着Mickey的舌头在他的顶端律动。他压抑着自己的呻吟，他想保持安静，可当Mickey的嘴终于滑过了顶端把它送进嘴里时，Ian再也控制不住自己，开始呻吟起来。他已经太久没有感受过这种滋味了。这种只有Mickey能带给他的温暖的感觉。那感觉他几乎快承受不住了，太刺激了，可Mickey还在继续着。他的舌头和嘴唇一直服务着Ian，手则向上抚摸着Ian的胸口。他一边把Ian含在嘴里，一边却还在抚摸着他所能触碰到的每一片肌肤。

虽然这才刚刚开始，可Ian胃里的那种感觉却告诉他他已经接近了。他想要警告一下正跪在他面前的男人，可Mickey压根就不听。Ian又试着抽身离开，可却反而让Mickey把他含的更深了一些。那种感觉太刺激了，Ian只好放弃了挣扎。屁股快速地往前顶了两下之后，Ian感觉自己体内的一切都掏空了，全部送进了Mickey的嘴里。

“操蛋，”感觉到自己滑出了Mickey的嘴唇，Ian呻吟了一声。这是他唯一能想到的词了，他的脑海里只剩下这一个词了。操蛋。

“这可真是够快的，”Mickey开着玩笑站起了身，用手背擦了擦嘴角。“你还好吗，擎天柱？”

“操蛋，”Ian的回答让Mickey笑了出声。

“行了，我就当你默认了，”Mickey开着玩笑蹲下去帮Ian把裤子和四角裤都提了起来。这样亲密的举动让Ian忍不住从自己的小白日梦中回过神来。

“你想让我？”Ian的眼神往下移到Mickey的屌上。

“不用了，”说着，Mickey扯了扯自己的裤子。“你应该40秒前问我这个问题的。”

“你刚刚。。。”Ian的眼睛张大了一点。“在你裤子里？”

“嘿，十年对我来说也很他妈长了，”Mickey咕哝道。“我现在该他妈再洗个澡了。”

“或者我们一起洗个澡，”Ian提议道。

“啥，像一对该死的蕾丝边一样吗？”Mickey又变回了那个喜怒无常的样子，Ian爱死他那个样子了。

“是啊，就像一对该死的蕾丝边一样，”Ian点了点头。“有什么问题吗？”

“好吧，不过我才不用你那些果味的洗发水呢，”Mickey努力让自己用抱怨的语气说出来，可却发现自己很难掩去脸上的傻笑。

*

他们才刚洗完澡擦干身子穿好衣服，Yev就从前门冲了进来，大喊着他回家了。

“那该死的小家伙，”Mickey咕哝着把脸上的一缕湿发撩到一侧。

“该回到现实咯，”Ian微笑道。他从背后环抱着Mickey，嘴唇贴在了他的后脑勺上。“你还好吗？”

“还好？”Mickey轻笑了一声。“我刚刚在水下被撸了一发，我他妈美妙极了。”

“你的头发怎么还湿着？”Mickey和Ian还没来得及分开，Yev已经走进了卧室。

“现在可不应该回答这个问题，”Mickey回答道。“真正的问题在于，你怎么就回家了？”

“附近有人打架了，”Yev回答道。“Fiona阿姨觉得你应该不会愿意让我留在那的。”

“打架？”Ian皱着眉用毛巾擦着自己没干的头发。“发生什么事了？”

“有人放火烧了辆车，”Yev一屁股坐在了Ian舒服的床上。

“那片该死的街区。”Mickey嘟哝着躺在了他儿子的旁边。

“你没出去吧？我可叫你别离开那座房子的。”

“我才出去了几分钟而已，”Yev皱眉道。“每个人都出去了。”

“你那该死的姐姐，”Mickey抱怨着看向了Ian。“我还以为你跟她说过了。”

“看看他，他好着呢，”Ian说道。

“有时我在房间里的时候，你们俩却还有私人小对话，”Yev抱怨道。“好像你们俩跟我说的不是同一种语言一样。”

“你没出什么事吧？”Mickey审视着Yev问道。“没人跟你说话吧？”

“我跟Kev和V说了话，”Yev回答道。“跟他们打了声招呼。”

“我觉得他不应该再一个人回去了，”Mickey抬头看向Ian说道。

“我们等会再聊这件事吧，”说完，Ian看向了镜子。

“噢，我还跟别人说话了。”Yev从床上站了起来，把自己扔在地上的夹克捡了起来。Mickey起身时他正摸索着上衣口袋。

“你跟谁说话了？”

“你们上周见到的那个老人家，”Yev终于从口袋里掏出了一个信封。

看着他儿子递过来一个封了口的信封，Mickey感觉自己的身体冻成了冰块。“你跟那个老人家说话了？”

“他跟你说了什么？”说着，Ian冲到了他儿子的身旁，他的脸色比平时还要白上几分。

“没聊几句，”Yev疑惑地抬头看向他爸。“他只是问我是不是叫Yevgeny，然后给了我那个信封。他还叫我跟你们打声招呼。”

“好吧，”Ian点了点头，他揽着Yev的肩膀把他引向门口。“去选个电影什么的吧，我们马上就出去。”Ian能听到Mickey在他身后撕开信封的声音。

“那个老人家有点奇怪，”Yev皱眉道。“V把我从他身边拽开时，几乎要把我的胳膊扯断了。”

“我们马上就出去，”说着，Ian把他的儿子推出了门外，然后关上了门。他转过身发现Mickey正坐在床沿低头看着手里的那张纸。“那是什么？”

“是份基因测试，”Mickey的眼睛还在看着信封。“十年前做的。”

“一份基因测试？”Ian向前走了几步，Mickey被吓的差点跳了起来。“上面写了Svetlana的名字，是她进行的测试。”

“然后呢？”

“再看看在她名字下面的那个名字。”

Ian拿过了信封，眼睛扫视着那张纸，最后定格在两个名字上面。“Terrence Milkovich。。。啥。。。”

“接着读。。。”说着，Mickey走到了房间另一头，靠在了窗边。

“99.9%。。。”Ian停止了阅读，让文字在他的脑海中处理着。

“他们能够决定性地证实，Terrence Milkovich就是Yevgeny Milkovich的亲生父亲，”Mickey接上了他的话，然后才把目光从Ian身上转开。


	21. 第二十一章

第二十一章

 

“这是你喜欢的电视节目上的那个演员吗？”

Ian虽然听到了他儿子的声音，可他的注意力全部放在坐在沙发那头眼神空洞的Mickey身上了，没搞懂他在说什么。

“爸？”Yev的音量稍微提高了一些。“是那个演员吗？”

“是啊，”Ian回答道。“就是那个演员。”

“我选的电影还不错吧？”Yev的视线从Ian身上转移到Mickey那。“你喜欢这部电影吗，Mickey？”

Mickey只是呆呆地盯着电视看，一动不动。

“Mickey？”Yev又问了一次。“爸？”

Mickey突然转头看向Yev，看到眼前的小男孩时他的眼睛瞪大了一些。

“Yev在问你喜不喜欢这部电影，”Ian的手上下抚摸着Mickey的胳膊，想给他提供一点安慰。

“当然，”Mickey缓慢地点了点头，看向了Yev坐的那边。

“你可真奇怪，”Yev皱眉道。

“Mickey只是累了而已，”Ian解释道。“我们今晚就到这里吧，明天早上再把电影剩下的部分看完。”

“你们俩让我上床睡觉，就是想再亲热亲热而已，”Yev皱着眉站起了身。

Mickey的眼睛跟随着他。“你想去德克萨斯吗？”

“啥？”Ian皱眉道。“Mickey，你在干嘛？”

“我只是在问这个小家伙，他想不想去趟得克萨斯，”Mickey的视线仍停留在Yev身上。“怎么样？”

“德克萨斯有什么？”

“没事，”Ian回答道。“Mickey在说傻话而已。Yev，你怎么还不准备上床睡觉？”

“你们俩都很奇怪，”Yev叹了口气，走出了客厅。

“搞毛线啊，Mickey？”

“Svetlana在那里，对吧？”Mickey问道。

Ian关掉了电视，然后走向沙发坐在了Mickey的旁边。“你脑袋里在想什么呢？”

“我要去德克萨斯，掐死那俄罗斯妓女，”Mickey的声音太冷静了，Ian不喜欢他这种语调。

“而你要让Yev在旁边看着？”Ian皱眉道。“你说真的吗，Mickey？”

“你可以不去得克萨斯，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“但我要去。我要去问出真相，这是我明天早上要做的第一件事。”

“我有她的电话号码，”Ian说道。“我现在就能打给她。”

“不，”Mickey从沙发上站起身来。“我想直视那婊子的眼睛。”

“好吧我们去德克萨斯，”Ian叹了口气，也站了起身。“但我们不能带Yev去德克萨斯。我不想让他见到Svetlana，他甚至都不记得她。”

“他可不能留在这。。”

“他可以跟Lip待在一起。”

“我儿子才不能待在。。。”Mickey停顿了一下摇了摇头。“我儿子，”他大笑了一声。“天大的玩笑。”

“可他是你儿子。”Ian抓住了Mickey的衬衫，逼他看着他的脸。“你听到了吗？他是你儿子。”

“可他不是，”Mickey弱弱的声音让Ian心都碎了。

“行了，他是我儿子，”Ian把Mickey的衬衫抓得更紧了些。“虽然我并没有参与制造他的过程，但他是我的。基因跟这半毛钱关系都没有。”

“我没办法好好思考了，”Mickey挣脱了Ian的手，用掌根揉了揉眼睛。“我得去趟德克萨斯，跟她聊一聊。我需要听她给个解释。”

“好吧，”Ian点点头道。“可今晚已经没什么我们能做的事情了。所以我们干嘛不跟Yev说声晚安，然后好好睡一觉呢？明天起床我就给机场打个电话，订好航班。”

“三个人一起，”Mickey说道。“我才不要把Yev留在我没办法保护的地方。”

“我会买好三张票的，”Ian点了点头。

*

去德克萨斯的路上，Mickey几乎没对Ian和Yev说过一个字。Ian成功订到了第一班离开芝加哥的航班。虽然Yev还是满脑子的疑惑，可还是听从他们的安排了。他知道肯定发生了什么奇怪的事情，而且很明显Ian一直在阻止他了解那件事。

飞机着陆时正好是午餐时间，他们走出了机场，坐进了Ian早上租好的车。他口袋里有张小纸条写着Svetlana的地址，可他还需要考虑他儿子。他决不可能让Yev看到Mickey对他的前妻做出的事，不管他计划了什么。

“现在有什么安排吗？”Ian看了看车的后座，确保Yev忙着玩手机没办法注意到Ian和Mickey在干嘛。

“我们要去这个体育馆。”Mickey递给了Ian一张不知道从哪里撕下来的纸，上面写了一个地址。

“你想去体育馆？”Ian惊讶地问道。

“我的老朋友David今天会在那训练，”Mickey忙着把地址导入GPS导航仪，无暇顾及Ian。“我们去做别的事情的时候，他可以帮忙照顾Yev。”

“David？”Ian问道。“你觉得我能放心让我儿子跟个陌生人在一起吗？”

“他才不是陌生人，”Mickey启动了引擎。“再说了我们也没得选。”

Ian朝身后看了一眼，确认Yev没有在听他们说话，然后才靠近了他的男朋友。“你吓到我了，你有什么计划吗？”

“我们去体育馆吧，”Mickey冷静地回答完，把车从停车场开了出去。

*

在体育馆门口见到David时，Ian感觉自己开心了一点。Mickey跟他打招呼时给了他一个拥抱，从昨晚开始他这还是第一次表现的正常了点。可一旦他们回到了车上，他又开始沉默起来。

“行了，Yev已经跟你朋友在一起，很安全了，”这次是Ian来开车。“现在要干嘛？”

“去她家要多久？”

“差不多40分钟吧，”Ian回答道。“怎么了？”

“我不会抓狂的，如果你在担心这一点的话，”Mickey的肩膀放松了下来。“我只是想知道真相。”

“那要是你听到了你不喜欢的结果呢？”Ian小心翼翼地问道。“然后呢？”

“那我就知道真相了，”Mickey机械地回答道。Ian真不喜欢他现在过于冷静的样子。那一点都不像他以前认识的那个Mickey。以前的Mickey只要被惹火了，绝对会拿起手枪或球棒对付任何人，解决任何事。现在这个满是冷静的Mickey快吓死他了。

“那你知道真相以后又会做什么？”

“我他妈也不知道，”Mickey呻吟道。“干嘛问这么多该死的问题？”

“因为我需要知道Yev身上会发生什么事，”Ian回答道。“要是事情进展的不顺利，我需要知道我儿子会不会没事。如果那小家伙被证明是你爸的儿子，我可不能让你抛弃他。”  
Ian话音刚落，Mickey就一脚踩在了刹车上，让Ian从座位上飞了出去。要不是他胸前系着安全带，他早就一头撞在仪表盘上了。“你他妈刚刚跟我说了什么？”

“我的天啊，”Ian大喊道。“你差点就把我们俩弄死在这了。”

“你觉得我会抛弃这个小家伙吗？”看着身旁的Ian，Mickey的脸气的发红。

“我不知道你他妈要干嘛，”Ian诚实地说道。

Ian一直盯着他，Mickey才终于拿开了脚。“你觉得我他妈这是第一次怀疑我爸才是真正的父亲吗？当他告诉我她怀孕了的时候，这是我脑海里他妈的第一个想法。他脸上那洋洋得意的样子，就像他早就知道他才是父亲了，可他还是把小孩交给了我。”

“说的好像你已经知道他才是父亲了。”

“想想看吧，”Mickey叹了口气，他的眼睛一直看着前面的路。“我就操了她一次。而我爸估计已经操了她几个月了。天知道她还操了多少个男的。那小家伙说不定都不是个Milkovich。”

“他才不是个Milkovich，”Ian咕哝道。“他是个Gallagher。”

“是啊，”Mickey叹气道。

“所以不管Svetlana说了什么，都没有半毛钱的意义，”Ian补充道。

“还是听听她的说法吧。”

*

Svetlana住的房子在那条街上是最大的一座。曾经他们一起熬夜照顾Yev的时候，她常常跟Ian形容那种房子。她现在过着幸福的生活，可Ian知道Mickey就是来打扰这一切的。

Ian还没来得及问Mickey有什么计划，Mickey就下了车，走到前门砰砰敲着。

“别搞出太大动静了，”Ian走到Mickey身边时恳求着。

Mickey还没来得及回答，巨大的前门就被拉开了，只见Svetlana站在那盯着他们俩。“Ian？” 她的视线从红毛身上移到他身旁的黑发男子身上。“Mickey？Yevgeny呢？我儿子在哪？”

“才不是你他妈的儿子，”Mickey推开了Svetalana，走进了屋内。

“很抱歉，”Ian叹了口气，跑去追上他的男朋友。

“我问你，我儿子呢？”Svetlana的口气还是那么的强硬。跟着这两个男人走进客厅，她恐慌了起来。

“Yev好着呢，”Ian回答道。

“回答我，”Mickey从口袋里掏出了那张他从昨晚开始就随身携带的纸。“我可不想听你瞎扯。这他妈是什么？”他把那张纸压在了Svetlana的胸口。

“我不。。。”

Ian看着Svetlana阅读着基因测试报告。“我们只想知道这是什么。”

“我不知道这是什么。”

“你他妈别想对我撒谎，”Mickey发火道。曾经的Mickey回来了。

“别这样，Lana，”Ian用哀求的眼神问道。“是真的吗？Terry才是父亲？”

“这件事你还需要问我吗？”Svetlana看向了Ian。“你每天都看着他的眼睛，居然还要问我？”

“她到底该死的在说什么？”Mickey开始在Ian身后来回踱步。

“Yev的眼睛，”Ian看着Svetlana点了点头。“它们怎么了？”

“我第一次抱到婴儿的时候，”Svetlana回答道。“我看着他的眼睛，就知道了谁是父亲。他那柔善的眼睛。Terry的眼睛才不友善。Terry不是父亲。有着柔善眼睛的才是父亲。”

Ian点了点头，才转头看向他的男朋友。Mickey现在直直地站在了原地，拳头攥紧在身侧。“为什么他妈的要提到眼睛？”

“他有着跟你一样的眼睛，”Ian微笑道。“我早就应该想到这点的。”

“那他妈的有毛线关系啊？”

“意思是孩子是你的，”Svetlana回答道。

“那该死的小家伙有蓝色的眼睛？”Mickey发火道。“我那该死的妹妹也有。并不意味着我也是她爸。”

“我了解孩子。。。”

“你了解你的孩子？”Mickey发出了一声疯狂的大笑，然后靠近了Svetlana。Ian在他能碰到她前，就阻挡在了中间。“他最喜欢什么颜色？”

“我。。。”

“有什么事能让他笑到眼泪都飙出来？”看到他放松了一点，Ian把手放在了Mickey的胸口上。“他最喜欢的电视节目是什么？他最喜欢的乐队呢？”

“这些是我不知道的事情，”Svetlana挑衅地抬起了下巴。“可我知道孩子不是他的，我从来没见过这份文件。”

“他伪造的？”Ian放松地笑了一声。“听到了吗，Mickey？你爸只是在整我们而已？”

“你居然信她？”Mickey用手指指着他的前妻。“你居然相信这个俄罗斯妓女？为什么我爸居然他妈的要这样整我们？要是他想，他完全可以像以前一样出现在我面前一拳挥过来。”

“他现在老了，”Ian还没反应过来，Svetlana就回答道。“你也不再是曾经的那个小男孩了，你现在是个男人。老人是打不过年轻人的。所以老人会玩弄年轻人的心智。按美国人的说法就是，哪痛打哪。你爸就是打在你的痛点上，他在试图夺走你最爱的东西，试图夺走你的未来。”

“这还挺有道理的，”Ian点了点头，想让Mickey接受Svetlana的这个解释。

“无所谓了，”Mickey放弃地说道。“回家我们就去做个基因测试，到时候就知道谁他妈才是父亲了。她说的话毛线意义都没有，”说着，他朝Svetlana挥了挥手。“而且她都来了这个该死的国家14年了，居然还说不好英文。”

“而你还是一个容易生气的小男人，”Svetlana回嘴道。“容易生气的小男人可吓不到我。”

“学会说好完整的句子吧你，”Mickey嘟哝着大步走向了前门。

*

Mickey确信了Svetlana对基因测试毫无头绪之后，他们就离开了她家，跟她保证在他们离开德克萨斯之前会跟她再联系一次。开车回体育馆接Yev的路上比之前的路途和平了许多。Mickey看起来放松了许多，感觉就像卸下了重担一样。Yev刚上车，Mickey就对他的朋友道了别，然后三个人一起驶向了高速公路。

“现在该干嘛？”说着，Yev把头探向了前排。

“现在你要把该死的安全带绑好，免得我们等会撞车了，你直接从该死的窗户飞了出去。”

听到Mickey的话，Ian笑了起来。虽然这听起来好像是在跟他儿子说些不吉利的话，可Ian知道他的话外之音。Mickey喜怒不定，满嘴牢骚的样子，只不过是Mickey在做着最真实的Mickey而已。

“之后呢？”带上安全带后Yev回答道。“带好安全带了，然后呢？”

“我猜应该去找个酒店，”Ian回答道。

“大德克萨斯主题公园。”

“你现在才说？”Yev问道。

“那个标志，”Mickey朝着身前的大广告板点了点头。“你觉得呢？”

“主题公园？”Yev又扯掉了安全带，身子前倾抓住了Mickey的安全带。“我觉得应该去。”

“我觉得我们该找个酒店。”Ian皱着眉，注意力仍集中在眼前的马路上。

“噢，”Yev叹气道。“是啊，我们不能去主题公园。”Yev又靠在了后座上。

“干嘛不能去？”听到Yev在他身后咯咯笑着，Ian感觉到自己的脸在发烫。Mickey来回看着Yev和Ian，满脸疑惑。“这小家伙干嘛乐呵乐呵的？”

“因为我爸害怕坐那些游乐设施。”Yev笑的更猛了一些，这让Mickey的眼睛亮了起来。

“真的吗？”

“别他妈说了，”Ian嘟哝道。“我小时候有过一次心灵创伤。”

“Lip叔叔有一次逼他喝了一杯草莓奶昔，然后带他坐了一次又一次的旋转茶杯，转了差不多一个小时，”Yev咯咯笑道。

“该死的旋转茶杯？”Mickey开始跟Yev一起笑起来，Ian的脸好像被火烧了一样。“你他妈个蠢货。”

“是啊，这他妈的蠢货不会带你去该死的主题公园。”Ian愠怒的样子就像个小男孩一样，这让Yev和Mickey笑得更厉害了。


	22. 第二十二章

第二十二章

 

“所以，在你说你不敢坐那些游乐设施时，你真没他妈在开玩笑啊？”Mickey钻进酒店的被窝里时说道。横躺在床上的Ian只是呻吟了一下。“我们都已经住进来一个小时了，你还难受吗？”

“我发誓，这个房间一直在旋转。”

Mickey低头对他的男朋友微笑着。他真的很讨厌所有的游乐设施，可为了他儿子能玩的开心，他却能克服掉自己的恐惧。整趟游玩途中，Mickey一直都很佩服Ian，有关于Yev的事情他总是能够那么的无私。不管那小家伙想玩什么，Ian都很乐意奉陪，哪怕意味着他会在坐完之后吐在旋转茶杯后面。

“我让小家伙去订客房服务了，”Mickey的手来回抚摸着Ian的后背，而红毛只是抱着枕头呻吟着。

“别跟我说跟食物有关的事了。”

“你的状态真的有那么糟糕啊？”Mickey的手从Ian的后背移到他的头上。

“最后玩的那个，”Ian的声音被枕头捂着含糊不清。“我还以为小恐龙车开的会比较慢呢。”

“但起码你让那小家伙很开心呀，”Mickey能看到Ian的嘴角勾起了一丝微笑，这句话对红毛来说真的很重要。

“他现在在哪？”

“在隔壁呢，”Mickey和Ian并肩躺在了大床上。虽然他们俩的脸靠的很近，可Ian只是闭上眼睛躺在那。

“我本来想晚点再说这件事的，”Ian的眼睛虽然闭着，可他能感觉到自己说话时Mickey正看着他，所以他继续说道。“可在你把Yev安顿在隔壁时，Svetlana打过来了。”

“她他妈的想干嘛？”

“她的小叔子是个挺有名气的医生，”Ian回答道。“她说要是我们不想为基因测试等太久的话，他明天就能做。我们几乎马上就能知道结果。”

“那她的条件呢？”Mickey从最开始就不相信Svetlana，再加上他发现她是那么轻易就抛弃了她的孩子，他就知道他一直以来对她的看法都是对的。

“她想见见Yev。”

“操，不可能，”Mickey的回答让Ian睁开了眼睛。

“我一开始跟你想的一样，”Ian看着Mickey在床上坐了起身。“可我们明天就能弄清楚你是不是他的生父了。你难道不想知道吗？”

“我当然想知道，”Mickey咕哝道。“可我一直在想，其实这件事也不是很他妈的重要了。我是说，不管发生了什么，那小家伙都永远不会知道这一切的。就算结果证明是Terry的精子中了头彩，我们也会继续正常的生活下去。”

“那你想做基因测试吗？”Ian问道。“你想知道的，对吧？”

“我要领先我爸一步，”Mickey对红毛解释道。“我要做测试，但结果并不他妈的重要。”

“那我要打给Svetlana吗？”

“那小家伙呢？”

“我们之后得跟他谈谈这件事，”Ian回答道。

“打给她吧。”

*

对Yev解释一切比Mickey之前想象的简单多了。就像之前接受Mickey回归他的生活了的事实一样，Yev很轻松的就接受了Svetlana想见他一面的事实。Ian知道他儿子能接受将要发生的一切，他一直都是这样，没有什么事情能惊讶到这小家伙。但这句话对Mickey就不适用了。他们还没坐上他们租好的车，他就已经紧张的不行，哪怕再微小的一句话都能点爆他。

“你和我妈，”车子正驶向德克萨斯的城镇，Yev的身子前倾到Mickey的座椅边。

“怎么了？”

“你是不会跟我爸分手然后跟她复合的，对吧？”

Yev的问题让Ian觉得很好笑，忍不住笑出了声，可Mickey只是在旁边不停地嘟哝着。

“我只是问问嘛，”看到Mickey没有回应，Yev又开口道。“你之前跟她在一起过一次。”

“一次，”Mickey终于开口道。Yev把下巴压在了Mickey的肩头。“这词用的真他妈对。”

“你是在说我是个奇迹吗？”

“他到底该死的在说啥？”

“他是在问，你和Svetlana是不是只在一起过一次什么的，”Ian耸了耸肩。

“我他妈绝不可能告诉你我们俩上床的事。”

“咦，”Yev呻吟着从Mickey的肩头离开了。“我是在说约会的事，才不是你们吃完饭之后会做什么呢。”

“Yev，你爸你妈只在一起约会过一次，”Ian试着温和地解释道。他知道Mickey完全不想给他儿子介绍任何跟Svetlana有关的事情。该死，Mickey几乎都没跟他谈过那段时间发生的事。

“她还是个妓女吗？”Yev不知道从哪冒出来了这句话。

“我滴个神啊，”Mickey呻吟道。

“不，她不是个。。。妓女，”Ian叹气道。“请你也别问她任何与那相关的事。”

“我什么问题都不能问她吗？”Yev问道。“她生下了我，然后两年后又抛弃了我，可我却不能问她问题吗？”

“你想问她什么鬼问题都行，小不点，”Ian还没来得及开口，Mickey就回答道。

“她不会想要把我留在她身边的吧？”

听到他儿子的话，Mickey感觉到自己的胃沉了一下。他也不是没有过这种想法，他不相信她不愿意留下他。他再一次看见他儿子的那一眼，他就知道他再也没办法走出他的生活了。她是她的母亲，她肯定也想要他。

“她不能留下你，”Ian转过身看向他儿子回答道。“你才不是由她来照顾的，我领养了你，你是我的。”

“也是Mickey的，”Yev补充道。

Mickey看向他的男朋友，等待着他的回答。

“也是Mickey的，”Ian点了点头。“最重要的人都在这辆车里，这就是我们的家庭。现在我们只要见一见Svetlana，把测试给做了，然后就能回家了。”

在Mickey回归之前，Ian就对Yev解释过那件事了。他们需要让Svetlana签好更多的文件，才能让他也成为他的父亲。虽然那不是个完美的解释，可Yev很聪明，知道自己不该多问。他只是接受了他爸跟他说的一切。

*

他们刚停好车，Svetlana就出现在了门口。她的身边还站着一个稍老的男人，Ian认出来他就是几年前带着她离开的那个家伙。想到接下来要发生的事，他的胃不禁扭曲着。他已经想过很多次这一天的到来了。他的儿子再一次与他的母亲面对面的那天。他很害怕他儿子真的会喜欢上Svetlana，想跟她保持某种关系。Mickey把车停进她家的停车道时，他一直想象着Yev打包好他的小行囊，和Svetlana一起在德克萨斯过暑假的样子。

“这他妈的要花多久？”

Ian看着Svetlana和她丈夫，也在想着一样的事情。他只想现在就离开，带着他的家人回家，离开德克萨斯。“越快越好。”

“那就是我妈？”Yev坐在后排座位，手臂却环抱着前排的座椅。“看起来不像我想象中的那个样子。”

“就是她，”Ian点点头道。

“你以为呢？”说着，Mickey回头看了一眼他儿子。

“超短裙和紧身上衣，”Yev耸了耸肩。“也许还穿着毛皮大衣。或者容易撕裂的紧身裤。你知道的，就是妓女服。”

“行了，别说那样的话，”Ian转头看向Yev。“你妈估计会揍你一顿。”

“她会打架？”

“她有一次拿着根榔头来威胁我，”Ian点点头看向了Svetlana。

“她有一次还用那鬼东西打我了呢，”Mickey在座椅上嘟哝道。

“她用榔头来打你？”

Ian看到Mickey对他儿子点了点头。“关于妓女的那些话，你还是藏在心里吧。”

“行了，我们还是赶紧搞定这件事吧，”Mickey叹了口气，把车门推了开来。

等到Mickey甩上了身后的门，Ian才打开车门走了下来。Svetlana从前门走下了楼梯，Yev则和Ian与Mickey一起站到了车前。

三个大人和一个小孩就这么站在了房子和停车道之间，紧张的氛围是那么的浓重。他们只是静静地站在那互相看着。Svetlana一直看着Yev，Mickey的手一直放在他的肩上。虽然Mickey不愿承认，但他的确很担心接下来可能会发生的一切。对于Yev到底是不是他的亲生儿子，他一点头绪都没有，但他今天会知道的。他只是觉得自己还没准备好接受事实。而且他也不想让Yev经历不好的事实，那小家伙已经经历过太多事了。

“красивый мальчик. ”看到面前的小男孩，Svetlana笑开了嘴。

“她在说啥？”Yev轻声道。

Mickey能感觉到这小家伙在顶他，似乎想要离开。Mickey一直把手紧紧地放在Yev的肩膀上。“鬼知道啊，她经常说一些鬼话。”

“她说你是个清秀的小男孩，”Ian回答道。

“他听不懂俄语？”Svetlana把注意力转向了Ian。

“因为他是美国人，”Mickey回答道。

“我没教他俄语，”Ian点了点头。“我觉得没意义，反正他最近又不会去俄罗斯。”

“我说你是个清秀的小男孩，”Svetlana又把注意力转回Yev身上。“你的眼睛还是没变。我爱这双眼睛。”

“好吧，”Yev点了点头。“那。。。这就是你住的地方？”

“当然了，”Svetlana点点头站到一侧。“来吧，我沏了茶。”

“这可真他妈的奇怪，”Mickey把他往前推时，Yev嘟哝道。

“Yevgeny，用词，”Ian警告了一声，跟着Svetlana走进了屋内。

“嘿，我懂你，小家伙，”Mickey轻声说道。“真他妈的奇怪，不过我们还是先把事情搞定了吧。”

*

一进屋内，紧张的氛围就越显浓重。Svetlana的丈夫一言不发，只是站在一旁，时刻准备着等事情出现不对劲就插手进去。那个准备进行基因测试的医生已经坐在沙发上等着了。所有的东西都已经在桌子上摆好了，现在已经没有回头路可走了。

“我们该怎么做？”Mickey的手一直放在Yev的肩膀上。他只想让小家伙挨着自己，不只是为了保护他，更是为了他自己。他需要他在他身边。

“我叫Artie，”站在沙发后面的医生伸出手打算和Mickey握手。

“我们该怎么做？”Mickey的手还是放在Yev的肩膀上。

“我。。。额。”Artie把手抽了回来，一脸尴尬。“你要做基因测试？”

“我们只是想把文件都准备好，”Ian想先说清楚，防止Yev听到太多不该听的。“是的，我们需要做基因测试。”他转过头看着Yev。“只是为了准备文件而已。”

“你可真是满脑子都想着准备文件啊，”Yev挑眉看着他爸的样子，让Svetlana忍不住惊叹了一声。

“他这样子一模一样。。。”

“是啊，他就是缩小版的Mickey，”Ian微笑道。“说实话还蛮可爱的。”

“你最好说的是那该死的小家伙很可爱，”Mickey警告道。

“我才不可爱呢，”Yev撅嘴道。

“一样的表情，”Svetlana指了指Mickey和Yev，他们俩现在正做着一模一样的表情。

“那这个测试？”

“也对，”Artie点了点头。“用棉签在你们口腔内侧擦拭一下就行，30分钟后出结果。”

“你要做测试吗？”Yev看向了他的母亲。

“我才不需要测试，”Svetlana回答道。“我是你妈，你从我身体里出来的时候我可在场呢。”

“行了，我的天啊，”Mickey呻吟道。“我们可不想听到跟你的尻有关的事呢。”

“嘿，”所有人的目光都转向了一直站在一旁的Svetlana的丈夫。“在我旁边的时候，你给我注意着点用词。”

“这老家伙敢这么他妈跟我说话？”

“我可不想让我的孩子们听到你那张肮脏的嘴里吐出来的话。”

“孩子们？”Ian转身面对Svetlana。“你们俩有了孩子们？”

“一男一女，”Svetlana说道。“儿子7岁，女儿4岁。给你添了一对弟弟妹妹，”她又补充了一句，然后微笑的看向Yev。

“他才不需要弟弟妹妹，”Mickey捏紧了Yev的肩膀。

“7岁？”Ian努力消化着他听到的话。“所以你才刚刚抛弃Yev不久，就怀上了？”

“我才没有抛弃我儿子，”Svetlana皱眉道。“我把他留给你照顾了。我老公爱我多于一切。”

“你他妈之所以离开他，是因为你那混蛋男朋友不想要小孩子，”Mickey感觉到自己的血液在沸腾着。“然后你跟他又生了两个小孩。”

“你可不许对我老婆那样说话。”

“行了，冷静点老人家，”Ian真是受够了，他再也不想听任何人说半句话了。“我们一做完测试就会离开这里。”

“按他说的做，”Mickey点了点头，用手指点了点那个医生。“给我做那个该死的测试吧。”

*

“过了多久了？”

Ian第四次看了看手表。“20分钟了。”

“从我上一次问你，才过了三分钟？”

“对的。”

Mickey和Ian走到了后院，等着医生做出结果。Yev正和Svetlana一起坐在院子的最后面，小声的交谈着。Ian也想跟他们一起聊天，可他知道他儿子总是需要做这件事的。他需要了解这个生下他的人。

“我居然很他妈的害怕他会喜欢她多过我，这想法是不是太糟了？”

Mickey的话让Ian笑了出声。

“很他妈好笑吗。”

“我在笑是因为我跟你想的一样，”Ian把手伸了出来，手心朝上。

“我们俩可真可悲，”Mickey叹了口气，才握住了他的手。Ian把手收紧，紧紧的握了一下Mickey的手。“我真他妈的害怕。”

“29分钟了，”Ian轻语道。他的脸靠在了Mickey的肩头。“还有一分钟。”

“要是结果不好，我们就不告诉他，对吧？”

“我说过了，”Ian对他的儿子点了点头。“这件事你知我知。”

厨房门打开了，这让他们俩都回头看向身后。Artie就站在他面前，手里还拿着一张白色的纸。

结果出来了，Ian想着。他感觉自己好像动不了了，似乎整个世界都突然慢了下来。

“结果在这，”Artie把结果递给了Mickey，然后很快转身走进了房内。他们俩又单独待在了一起，可现在Mickey手上拿到了测试结果。

“你要看吗？”

“你来吧，”Mickey把测试结果塞到了Ian的手上，然后转身坐在了楼梯上。

“操蛋，”Ian说道。他真的很想知道，可他却又很害怕结果不好。

“你看吧。”

尽管Mickey背对着他，Ian还是点了点头。他又深呼吸了一次，然后才看着纸上的结果。虽然只有短短几行，可却说的相当清楚了。他又读了一遍，才在Mickey身后跪了下来。

“我们该走了，”轻声说完，Ian在Mickey的额头烙下一吻。“你想去跟你儿子说我们该走了吗？”

“啥？”Mickey转过身面对着Ian。“啥？”他重复道。

“去叫你儿子吧。。。爸，”Ian把纸拿起来给Mickey看，眼睛亮了起来。

“我滴个神啊，”Mickey大喊道。“我滴个神啊，真的吗？”

“基因不会撒谎的，”Ian微笑道。

吵闹声引起了Svetlana和Yev的注意，他们走下楼加入了他们的对话。“一切顺利吗？”Yev问道。他的眼睛来回扫视着Ian和Mickey。

“一切都真他妈棒，”Mickey深深的呼了口气，然后把Yev揽入怀中。

“还好吗？”Svetlana看向Ian寻求答案。

“是啊，”Ian微笑道。“一切都好着呢。”

“爸，你快挤死我啦，”Yev在Mickey的胸前嘟哝着。

“那就忍着，”说着，Mickey把Yev抱的更紧了些。“因为我是不会放你走的。”

“全家人都真他妈怪怪的，”Yev嘟哝道。

“的确是你儿子，”说着，Svetlana看了一眼Mickey。


	23. 第二十三章

第二十三章

 

分别的时刻对他们所有人而言都很尴尬。Mickey和Ian只想赶紧离开德克萨斯，可Svetlana却不太情愿放Yev离开。她承诺说她会去看他，可Yev看起来并没有真的信她。他像平时一样道了别，就钻进车里了。

“我觉得我们要是不开走，她是不会进去的。”

“她只是看着你离开觉得很伤心。”Ian望向了车窗外的Svetlana。她正站在前门门口。看见她眼中的泪水，他知道分别对她来说一定很艰难，就像把几年才愈合好的伤口又撕裂开一样。

“我们一起离开这鬼地方吧，”离开Svetalana，或者说德克萨斯，Mickey一点都不难过，这说不定还是他最开心的一次。他的脑海里再也不存在半点关于Yev的疑问，十一年来一直让他头疼的那种感觉终于消失了。Yev就是他的儿子，没有任何事情能夺走这份血缘。

车子缓缓离开Svetlana家时，Yev一直盯着窗外。他一直看着那个站着哭泣的黑发妇女，直到车子转过了弯，他的视野里再也看不见她。车子一离开那条街道，Yev就转头面向了前方。“所以，就这样了？”他的发问让Ian回头看了他一眼。

“你要是想的话，也可以跟她保持联系。”Ian虽然很讨厌那个主意，但他知道如果Yev真心想要的话，他也不得不跟别人分享他的儿子。他绝对不会阻止Yev了解他妈，哪怕那会让他心碎。

“没意义，”Yev耸了耸肩。“我已经有两个家长了，干嘛还需要第三个？”

“不需要，”Mickey替他回答道。“现在我们返回酒店打包东西怎么样，我只想他妈的离开这地方。”

“那现在干嘛？”Yev问道。“你的那些文件都签好了。那意味着Mickey会变成我真正的爸爸吗？”

“Mickey已经是你真正的爸爸了，”Ian回答道。“所以没什么事会发生。”

“这可不太对。”

Ian转头看向了Mickey。“不是吗？”

“我们还需要修改出生证明。”

“也对，”Ian点了点头，然后又看向了Yev。“我们需要把Mickey的名字弄到你的出生证明上。”

“等等，你的名字不在我的出生证明上面吗？”

Ian缓缓转头面向了Mickey。他真的不知道该怎么回答，Mickey的名字本应该出现在出生证明上的。

“因为你爸收养了你，你得到了新的出生证明。”Mickey的眼睛仍紧盯着路面。“所以我的名字要重新加上去。”

“好像挺有道理的，”Yev耸了耸肩，接受了他给他的任何说法。

*

他们尽快地赶回了北区。当终于关上前门并上好锁时，Ian才终于感觉好多了。他们三个人都呆在家里，这很安全，没有任何事情能波及到他们。回到芝加哥，就意味着又会见到Terry。Ian知道他不会放任事态恶化，他知道Terry应该有他的计划。但幸运的是他们手中掌握了真相。要是Terry想用那伪造的基因测试来对付他们，他们也有了真正的证明来应对他。

他们一回到家，Yev就继续做着他经常做的事情了－－打电动游戏，还有扫劫冰箱。他又变回了小孩子应有的样子，就像德克萨斯之旅并没有发生一样。

Mickey却变了，他很开心，可他也很紧张。他知道Terry的事情远没结束，他也知道自己最终还是要面对他的。

“反正他又不知道我们住在哪，”Yev一开始玩他的游戏，Ian和Mickey就回到卧室关上了门。“而且我可以找个律师。。。”

“律师？”听到Ian天真的想法，Mickey大笑了起来。“我那该死的爸才不会在乎你的律师。相信我，这件事只能用我爸的解决方式来解决。流血和骨折，这就是结局。”

“可我不想有那样的事情发生。”Ian从卧室门口走到了正坐在床尾的Mickey的身边。“别这样，Mick，我们早就已经抛弃那些手段了。我们现在是正直的人了，没必要所有的事情都牵扯上暴力。”

“我爸只知道暴力。”Mickey知道自己是正确的。他爸需要被狠揍一顿，才能理解Mickey已经再也不想忍着他了。唯一的麻烦在于，Terry Milkovich从来没有被任何人扳倒过。他总是胜利的一方，而如果他并没有赢，他无可避免地会被关入监狱。Mickey想过要让他爸重新坐回监狱，可说的轻巧，做起来却很难。

“我不喜欢你脑海里现在的想法，Mick。”

“你才不知道我他妈在想什么，红毛，”说着，Mickey给了Ian一个威慑的眼神。每当有人质疑他时，他总是这副样子。

“我知道你在想要怎么样扳倒你爸，”Ian得意地回答道。

Mickey真讨厌红毛对他了如指掌的样子，好像他会读心术一样。“是啊，那就是我一直在想的事情，而且我觉得我现在可以解决掉他。过去的十年里我一直都在保持着健康，我不仅学习了拳击，还练习了举重。而我爸十年里一直在变老，我觉得我战胜他的几率更大些。”

“要是你们俩在拳击台上，”Ian转过身看向坐在床上的Mickey。“那当然会是一场公平的决斗，可Terry从来不会跟人公平决斗。当然赤手空拳的时候你可以打败他，可要是他用枪呢？要是他有了枪，你觉得你还能打败他吗？”

“我会去找把枪。”

“你他妈才不行，”Ian的咒骂让Mickey看向了他。“我不会允许有枪出现在我儿子身边的。绝对没他妈的可能。”

“行了别紧张，”Mickey叹气道。“说的好像我又想被子弹打中屁股一样。”

“是啊，”Ian微笑道。“我们俩一碰到枪就厄运连连。不管是Kash，Ned的老婆，还是Sammi。他们还真是想弄死你啊，不是吗？”

“还不全都是因为你，”Mickey指出。

“所以我这次想把事情用正确的方式处理好啊，”Ian把手放在了Mickey的膝盖上。“我可不想再从你光裸的屁股里取出子弹来。”

“你是说你不想看见我赤裸的屁股吗？”Mickey挑起眉毛的样子让Ian笑出了声。

“今天在酒店洗澡的时候，我就看到你那赤裸的屁股了。”

“也对，”Mickey点了点头。“忘了它吧。会不会很奇怪？”

“你的屁股？”Ian “一点也不奇怪。说实话，我觉得它很他妈的完美。”

“才不是说我的屁股呢，你个混蛋，”Mickey大笑道。“我的意思是，我们俩到现在还没上过床，会不会很奇怪？你难道不好奇我们什么时候才会做吗？”

“并没有，”Ian回答道。“虽然我挺想的，不过你给我口就已经挺管用的了。”

“所以你不会。。。我也不知道。觉得很无聊？”

Ian能看到Mickey问出这个问题以后浑身都不自在。他咬起下唇的样子让Ian知道他对问题的答案感到很紧张。

“我有一次在杂志上看到说，有44%的同性恋伴侣不会进行肛交，”Ian的回答让Mickey看向了他。

“什么鬼？”

“是真的，”Ian继续说道。“我看到说很多同性恋的男人不喜欢肛交。”

“那为什么还他妈做同性恋？”

“因为他们喜欢屌啊，”Ian回答道。

Mickey困惑地摇了摇头。“我可不是那种人，我喜欢。。。你知道我喜欢什么。”

“我的屌顶进你的屁股？”Ian问道。

“嘿，小家伙就在外面呢，”Mickey抱怨道。“你非要那样说话吗？”

“我只是在说事实嘛，”Ian耸了耸肩。“我是说，那是对的，是吧？你喜欢我的。。。”

“是的，”Mickey的牙齿咬的咯咯作响。“你不需要再说一次。我喜欢那样。”

“所以这是我们以后会做到的事情，”说着，Ian的手上下抚摸着Mickey的大腿。“没必要着急。”

“只是。。。你知道的，监狱里的事情什么的。。。”

“Mickey，你不需要跟我解释的。”Ian打断道。

“我只是不想你觉得我无聊。”

“Mickey，我已经为你等了十年了。再等久一点又能怎样？”

（“Mickey I’ve waited ten years for you. What’s a little while longer?” ）

“虽然听起来会很基什么的，可是。。。我爱你。”

看到Mickey害羞的样子，Ian微笑了起来。“我知道，”他倾身耳语道，给了Mickey一个轻柔的吻。“我也爱你，”他对着他的唇轻声而温柔地说道。

*

他们的小小亲热才进行了不到十分钟，就被突然闯进来的Yev打断了。

“嘿，”Mickey抱怨着把Ian从自己的身上推开。“你都不敲门的吗？”

“你都不喂你儿子的吗？”Yev抱怨道。“我坐在那快饿死了，我还以为你们俩在厨房给我做晚餐呢。”

“为什么我们他妈的要那样做？”

“因为你们是我爸啊，”看着Ian坐起身用手背擦了擦嘴角，Yev回答道。“这算是你们应该做的事情吧。让你们儿子饿着可是违反了法律什么的。”

“去叫个披萨什么的吧，”Ian微笑道。“我们很快就出去，可以一起看看电视。”

“你们那些蹩脚的动作电影就算了，”Yev警告道。“噢对了，我把邮件都拿进来了。”他把手里的一沓信件扔到了Mickey的大腿上，才离开了房间。

“我跟你说过了，”Ian在他身后大喊道。“尚格云顿才不蹩脚呢。”

“Ian？”

“我只是在说。。。”

“Ian。”

Ian转过身去，看到Mickey正坐在床上抬头看着他。“怎么？”

“他又有下一步了，”Mickey边回答边把其中一封信抽出来拿给了Ian。

“你爸？”Ian浏览着那封信。上面只写了四个字。“轮到你了？”Ian念道。“那是什么意思？”

“还附了这个，”Mickey拿起了一张粗糙的小照片。上面是Yev从学校门口走向Mickey车前的样子。

“他拍的？”审视着照片，Ian的全身都冷了起来。

“几天前拍的，”Mickey点点头从床上站起了身。

“你在干嘛？”

“信上写着，”Mickey回答道。“轮到我了。”

“那是什么意思？”

“意思是你待在这，别让Yev离开你的视线，”Mickey在房间里走了一圈，抓起了几样东西。“你别离开家，懂吗？”

“Mickey，求你了，”Ian恐慌了起来。“请你别这么做，别做任何蠢事。”

“Ian，”Mickey抓住Ian的胳膊让他靠近了一些。“我得去。这种事总是得有人去做的。他不会停手的。现在求你了，待在这，别离开，好吗？”

“让我跟你一起去吧，”Mickey把他推开时，Ian说道。“让我帮你。”

“Ian，”Mickey咬牙切齿地说道。“动静别闹太大，别让Yev意识到出事了。按我说的做吧。我会尽可能早点回来的。”

“可是。。。”

“Ian我会回来的，”说完，Mickey拉过Ian亲了上去。“我爱你。”说完，Mickey就走出了卧室，离开了家，留下Ian愣在原地。


	24. 第二十四章

第二十四章

 

自从Mickey冲出家门已经过了三个小时了，Ian开始有点情绪失控了。他答应了Mickey自己不会离开家，而且他也努力遵守着承诺，可要不是因为有Yev在，他几个小时前就应该已经跑出前门了。他想象着Terry像以前一样揍着他儿子。Ian努力想把Terry把他们俩一起揍个半死的画面从脑海中赶走，可他一安静下来，那些画面就又出现了。

Terry Milkovich就是个恶魔。Ian从来没见过像他一样邪恶的人。的确在他小时候，Frank会出去花天酒地，有时还会揍Ian一顿，可那些举动从来都不是出于纯粹的恨意。Frank只是个醉鬼，大多数时间他都不知道自己在干些什么。可Terry做的事情都是计划好的。哪怕是最清醒的状态下的Milkovich都是很残忍的。没有任何理由，他只是想拥有超越周围人的权力。

Ian独自坐在厨房听着时钟的滴答声，等着Mickey回家。他一直等待着他男朋友的消息，可脑中却不断闪过可怕的画面。

*

当Mickey停好车时，那栋老旧破烂的房子已经一片漆黑而安静了。虽然像以前一样脏乱，可它现在的样子看起来更令人悲哀了。Mickey已经从那里出来了。虽然他在监狱里待了八年，但就算是监狱，也比这个见证了他成长的地方好多了。

如往常一样，前门并没有锁上，所以Mickey尽可能安静地打开了门，走了进去。他的眼睛扫视着凌乱的客厅。一切都没有变。那散落在破沙发上的看起来破破烂烂的垫子。那紧闭的窗帘让屋子里变的更暗了一些。他一走进去就安静地关上了前门，走向了厨房。Mickey鼻尖充斥着的气味告诉他，他爸要么在家，要么最近刚回过家。Mickey一直是闻着那气味长大的－－那混合着烟草和酒精，灰尘与汗水的复杂气味。

从他以前的卧室里传出的噪音让他转过了身，他见到了他从没想过会再次见到的那个人。

“Mandy？”

“Mickey？”Mandy撞进了他的怀抱，让他往后绊了一步。

Mickey环抱着她妹妹瘦削的身躯，看到她的脸感到很震惊。“你他妈出什么事了？怎么这么多淤青？”

“那不重要，”，Mickey上下审视着她的同时，Mandy努力想用头发遮住脸上的淤青。

“是你老公干的吗？”

“我以为你死了，”Mandy把头埋在Mickey的颈间，开始哭了起来。“他跟我说你死了。”

Mickey不需要问更多的问题，就清楚地知道了Mandy在说什么。他们的父亲又开始玩着他的那套把戏了。在他们成长的过程中，他一直都是那一套。Terry总能想到一些残忍的谎言，然后用它去骚扰和折磨他的孩子们。就像有一次他让Mickey和Mandy确信他们那在纽约的姑姑叫他们过去一起过暑假。他们那时候分别是7岁和6岁，Terry让他们以为他们要去纽约玩了。他们甚至都打包好了行李，爬上了他们家那辆破烂的卡车等着去机场。可他们压根并没有去到机场。Terry只是在那片街区转了转，而Mandy和Mickey则坐在后座，手里紧抓着他们俩装满衣服的背包。Mickey还记得，五分钟后他们停在了家门口时，Terry发出的那疯狂的大笑。他告诉他们，他们真是太蠢了才会相信他说的话。那天当Mandy和Mickey一起在房间里收拾他们早上才打包好的行李袋时，Mickey对自己和他妹妹承诺道，他会报复他们的父亲的，他会赢过他的。可现在过去20年了，Terry却还是胜利者，仍然玩弄着他那套把戏。

“我没事，”Mickey轻声说着，把Mandy抱的更紧了点。“一切都很好。”

“我本来在家做饭，然后电话响了，”Mandy抽开身，擦去了眼里的泪水。“他跟我说你卷入了某种纷争。有人拿了刀。我相信了他，Mickey。我一直相信着他，直到我到了这里，那混蛋大笑了起来。他笑我太蠢，我就对他很生气。他就。。。”

“他就打了你？”Mickey问道。“你生气的时候？”

“不过是淤青而已，”Mandy耸了耸肩。“他以前做过更糟糕的事。”

Mickey清楚地知道她说的是什么意思，而那让他恶心起来。“他在哪？”

“他大概20分钟前离开了，”Mandy回答道。“但请你别做任何事。我不希望你出什么事。”

“他一直在威胁我，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“我要阻止他。”

“他有枪，Mick，”Mandy用哀求的眼神说道。“求你了，不管你计划了什么，放弃吧。求你了。”

“我没有该死的计划，”Mickey耸耸肩道。“他又动了个花招，我就急冲冲赶过来了。”

“你得有个计划，Mickey。你经常说你需要一个计划。”

“是啊我需要一个该死的计划，可我并没有准备，”Mickey承认道。“Mandy，我已经很久没做过这种破事了。十年里我一直想让我的生活充满秩序，这让我该死的变柔软了。我赶过来的一路上心都在怦怦跳。我真的很他妈害怕，感觉好像我又重新回到了7岁的时候。”

“都是因为他，Mick，”Mandy点了点头。“这是他对你的影响。我也一样，可是。。。我不得不回来。但他回来的时候你千万不能留在这，你得离开。”

“我才不要把你一个人留在这，”说着，Mickey摇了摇头。

“等到我的脸好了才行，”Mandy解释道。“我可不能这个样子回到纽约，Phil不会理解我的。”

“你老公？”

“是啊，”Mandy点点头道。“他一点都不了解我的童年，我从来不想让他了解。他是个很好的人，家境也很好，我只是。。。”

“不想让他评判你？”

“差不多吧，”Mandy点点头道。

“你不用留在这等你的脸恢复，”Mickey说道。“拿上你的东西，跟我一起回去。”

“你有一套公寓？”  
“事实上是套房，”Mickey回答道。“好吧，其实不是我的，但我住在那。”

“你在跟别人处关系吗？”

“应该是吧，”Mickey微笑道。“这对我来说挺新奇的。”

“你女朋友不会介意我待在你那吗？”

“男朋友，”Mickey的回答让Mandy因震惊而瞪大了眼睛。

Mickey知道那会吓到他妹。“你在跟其他男人交往？”

“你赶紧打包好东西吧，”Mickey微笑道。“我会带你去见他的。”

“噢我的天啊，你现在很开心，”Mandy盯着她哥看。“你看起来真的很开心。”

“是他让我开心起来的，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“现在去收拾东西吧。”

*

已经快到午夜了，可Ian还是没有半点Mickey的消息。时间一点点流逝，Ian的神经也紧张起来。他花的时间实在太久了。他真的再也忍不了了，他失控了。打给Carl，他相信他是这世界上唯一能处置Terry Milkovich的人。Ian知道Mickey很强悍，也知道他能照顾好自己，可Carl却不一样。Carl的思维和Terry是一个层次的，只不过Carl是个Gallagher罢了。他并不是恶魔，但在需要成为恶魔时，他也可以做到。

“他在哪？”

Ian抬头看到Yev走进了厨房。“你怎么还没上床？你明天还要上学。”

“我睡不着，”Yev耸了耸肩。他在Ian的身边搬了张椅子坐了下来。“我担心Mickey。”

“你干嘛要担心Mickey？”Ian亲切地抚摸着他儿子的头发。

“因为我知道发生了什么奇怪的事情，”Yev回答道。“从德克萨斯的事情开始。你们以为我没在听的时候，就开始进行一些秘密小对话。你们在做一些奇怪的事。”

“的确发生了一点事，”Ian点了点头。“可那跟你没什么关系。你没必要为任何事情担心。”

“他会回来的，是不是？”

“他当然会回来的，”Ian微笑道。“过来吧。”

Yev站起身靠在了Ian的身旁。“我不想让他再一次离开我的生活。我喜欢有他在身边。”

“他也很爱待在这，”Ian轻声回答着，在Yev的脸上亲了一口。“他爱你。”

“我能一直熬夜等到他回来吗？”

“我能阻止得了你吗？”Ian开着玩笑说道，然后把Yev抱到了他的大腿上。

*

“那这个家伙？”Mickey把车停进停车道时，Mandy问道。

“他怎么了？”

“我觉得你爱他？”

“的确是，”Mickey点了点头。

“你跟他说了吗？”

“当然，”Mickey微笑道。“他知道我对他的感觉。”

“你出什么事了？”说着，Mandy困惑地笑了一声。“那个没办法表达任何情感，只会表现愤怒的Mickey去哪了。”

“他长大了，”Mickey回答道。“他意识到生活并不总是会那么他妈的艰难。只要你愿意的话，生活也可以很简单。我学到了我没必要筑起那些围墙保护自己，并不是世界上的每个人都想害你。”

“是啊，”Mandy微笑道。“我了解你的意思。当我遇到Phil的时候，一切都变了。”

“还用我说你嫁给了一个叫Philip的人有多糟糕吗？”

“至少他的简称是Phil，”Mandy大笑道。“而不是Lip。”

“该死的蠢名字，”Mickey咕哝着解下了安全带。“行了，我们该进去了。他们估计都在好奇我去哪了。”

“他们？”Mandy疑惑地问道。

Mandy还没来得及解掉安全带，Mickey就已经下了车快步走到了门口。

“走吧，”Mickey在前门处大喊道。

“当你说他们的时候？”说着，Mandy小跑着跑向了她哥。“你说的什么意思。。。”

“爸。”

当前门打开，一个小男孩跑了出来冲向Mickey的怀抱时，Mandy的声音小了下来。

“你怎么还没上床？”Mickey大笑着抱住了小男孩。“明天早上你会很他妈累的，小家伙。”

“我只想确保你还好好的。”

“废话我当然好着呢，”Mickey微笑着揉了揉小男孩的头顶。“行了，进去吧。”

“怎么回事？”跟着Mickey和小男孩走进门时，Mandy轻声问道。

“我回家了，”Mickey大喊道。

“感谢上苍啊，我快担心死了。”Ian大喊着冲出了厨房。

“Ian？”Mandy看着他哥轻声问了一句。

“Ian，”Mickey骄傲地笑道。“他就是正在跟我交往的人。”

Ian站在厨房门口，紧盯着Mickey身旁的女孩看。“Mandy？是你吗？”

“这是我儿子，”说着，Mickey按住了Yev的肩膀。“Yev，这是你Mandy姑姑。”

“我理解不了。”Ian拉过她拥抱了一下，Mandy只是困惑地看向了四周。

“没事的，”Ian轻声笑了笑。“我们会好好聊聊，把一切都解释给你听的。一切顺利吗？”他看向Mickey补充了一句。

“我没见到他，”Mickey回答道。

Ian点点头接受了Mickey的回答，然后把注意力转回到Mandy身上。“你的脸上得敷点冰块。Mickey，你让Yev上床睡觉好吗？”

“可我想见见我姑姑，”Yev皱眉道。

“吃早餐的时候你会见到她的，”说着，Ian点点头让Mickey把他带走。

“行了小家伙，”说着，Mickey按住了Yev的肩膀。“当他们俩一开始聊天，你不会想留下来的。他们俩无聊死了。”说完，Mickey带着Yev离开了厨房，让Mandy和Ian单独呆着。

“我理解不了，”Mandy承认道。

“行了，”说着，Ian拉住了Mandy的手。“我会把一切都告诉你的。”


	25. 第二十五章

第二十五章

 

Mandy回到了Ian和Mickey的生活中，感觉就像他们三个一起回到了从前一样。Mickey站在旁边撅着嘴，因为他妹又一次抢走了他的男朋友，这次连Yev也站在了她那边。Mandy才回归了一晚上，到了第二天早上Mickey就只能站在水槽边抿着咖啡了。他妹占了他的座位，她正跟他的小家庭坐在一起，让他们发笑。

Mickey当然很开心能见到他妹。他曾以为自己再也见不到她了，但Mandy的回归也引起了他的很多情绪波动。他们上一次聚在一起的时候，他们还都是青少年，那时的生活糟糕透了。Mandy那时正在跟一个暴力的家伙交往，而Ian正病得厉害。Mickey则努力想要确保他爸没办法离开监狱出来对付他们，还要努力保证Ian不会因为疾病而完全崩溃。Mickey每天都要尽着自己的最大努力才能让自己不至于完全失控。

而现在Mandy回来了，同样的麻烦也跟她一起回来了。他们的爸爸出狱了，仍在试图毁掉他们的生活。唯一的不同在于Mickey和Mandy，他们俩现在都长大了。Mickey只希望他们已经强壮到能够应对Terry计划好的一切。

“你干嘛一个人傻站在那？”Ian站在他男朋友面前微笑地看着他。

“她坐在我的位置上了。”

“还有其他位置啊，”Ian轻笑道。

“可那不是我的座位。”Mickey努力不去撅嘴，可还是忍不住撅了起来。

“要是你想的话，可以过来跟我一起坐在我的位置上。”

“那要是你想的话，你可以亲我的屁股。”

（“And you can kiss my ass if you want.”   
kiss my ass 是英语的双关，字面意思是来亲吻我的屁股，实际上是滚你大爷的意思。）

“在我们儿子面前，我不会那样做的，”Ian走到Mickey身旁，跟他一起看着Yev和Mandy。“我估计他见到他姑姑挺激动的。”

“他只是想到圣诞节礼物会多一份而已，”Mickey耸了耸肩。

“所以你并没见到他？”

“我只想让Mandy赶紧离开那，”Mickey抿了一口咖啡。

“我很害怕，”Ian承认道。“我好像做了件事。”

“好像？”

“我好像打给了Carl，”Ian点了点头。

Mickey的眼睛瞪大了，他转头看向他的男朋友。“你给你弟打电话了？”

“你在外面呆太久了，”Ian点点头道。“我吓到了，我只想确保你还好好的。”

“而你觉得那个疯子能帮到我吗？”

“在过去的十年里，很多事情都变了，”Ian的声音很小，他不想让Yev听到。“Carl已经不再是个小孩了。他有人脉。”

“那你觉得我什么事都做不了了吗？”Mickey把咖啡杯砸进了水槽里。“你觉得我现在是废物了，再也没办法解决好自己的事情了吗？”

“我。。。我没这么说，”Ian吞吐道。

Mickey的爆发让Yev和Mandy转头看向了他们。

“操你的，”Mickey咒骂道。“我才不需要你该死的家人来为我解决问题。我能照顾好自己。”

“我很担心你，”Ian的声音大了起来。“你去的时间太久了。天知道你会出什么事。我太害怕了。”

“我不需要你他妈的帮助，Gallagher，”Mickey厉声道。

“爸？”Yev微弱的声音让他们俩都看向了这个小男孩。Mickey正想回答，突然意识到Yev是在跟Ian说话而不是对着他。

“Yev，你怎么不带Mandy姑姑去看看你的房间呢？”

“我不想，”Yev回答道。“我不要离开你们俩。”Yev谴责地看了Mickey一眼，然后又看向了Ian。“我要待在这。”

“也许我们都应该冷静下来。”Mandy提议道。

Mickey看了一眼他儿子，才又看向那个红毛。厨房里现在实在是太安静了，太紧张了，他必须要出去。他想都没想就从厨房柜台上抓起车钥匙朝门口冲了出去。

“你要去哪？”Ian在他身后喊着，可Mickey已经跑远了。他搞砸了，他发火了，而那是他唯一承诺过永远不会表现在Yev面前的事。虽然不一定会转为暴力，可Mickey已经掌控不住自己的怒火了。

*

“所以他现在还是个混蛋，”Ian坐在沙发上怅然若失时，Mandy让自己忙着清洗早餐盘。“不过也没事。你以前爱上的也是混蛋的他。”

“可那才是关键，”Ian叹气道。“他再也不是那样的人了。他已经回来了几个月，一切都很完美。他一直都是我想要的那个人。”

“他是个Milkovich。”Mandy从水槽边走到餐桌边陪着Ian。“我们很糟糕，我们总是会搞砸。该死，我还特意为了不在生气的时候把我老公打个半死，才去学了女子自由搏击。这里是南区。它会搞砸你的一切。我一直到了20多岁，才意识到夫妻之间不会用打在脸上的一拳来结束争吵。”

“他真的变了，Mandy，”说着，Ian温柔地笑了笑。“他是那么的。。。他现在是个好人了。”

“他一直都是好人，”Mandy说道。“只不过他现在不会轻易失去理智罢了。”

“而我很爱那一点，”Ian说道。“我不希望我的生活里有个恶棍。当我还是个青少年的时候那不重要，可现在我已经快30岁了，还有个孩子。我只想要一个能陪我变老的男人，而不是跑来跑去揍人的人。我希望他做着合法的事情。这也是我打给Carl的原因，那是他的生活。”

“你得把这些话告诉Mickey。”

“要是他还回家的话，”Ian叹了口气。“他可能再也不想回来了。”

“别这样说，”Mandy嘲笑道。“自从你第一次把他操进他以前的床垫里时，我哥就为你倾倒了。如果你要求的话，他甚至会跟你一起跳下悬崖。而且还有Yev，也许多年前他一点都不想要那个孩子，可我看得出来，他现在很想要他。他是不会离开的这一切的。”

“不会离开他，”Ian点了点头。“但他有可能离开我。”

“我听到过你以前经常让他发出的呻吟声，”Mandy轻笑道。“如果你还是那样有天赋的话，他是哪都不会去的。”

“那我可不知道，”Ian的嘟哝声让Mandy皱起了眉。“事实上我们还没。。。你知道的。。。上床。”

“给老子闭嘴。”

“我说真的，”Ian点了点头。“我们做了其他的事情，可是。。。”

“你的屌还有功能吗？”Mandy问道。

“当然它还有用，”Ian回答道。“可是。。。我们想慢慢来。”

“难怪他现在这副样子呢，”Mandy大笑道。“那可怜的家伙需要被人压倒。”

“你还记得他是你哥对吧？”说着，Ian对他最好的朋友挑起了眉。

“等这些破事都过去了，你得操他一顿，”Mandy耸了耸肩。“释放一些压力。”

*

Mickey开了一个多小时才把车停在了体育馆门口。他对自己该做些什么一点头绪都没有。他只想对Ian发火，他跑出来只想证明他是错的，可他做不到。他指责Ian把他想的很软弱，可实际上他就是那样。他总是很软弱。他能侃侃而谈，可一落到实处，他其实毛线都不会。当然有必要的时候，他能够狠狠地挥起拳头，可一旦要真正做出什么伤害人的事，他紧张的根本做不到。他做过的最差劲的事，就是听他爸的命令把一个家伙打了一顿。他对那个人拳打脚踢，直到他在地上缩成了一团。可那只是为了防止他爸也那样对他。在那之后他会钻进被窝哭着睡过去。曾经有好多个夜晚，他都因为自己做出的事而哭着睡着了。也许Ian说得对，也许他根本没办法一个人解决他爸。

下车走向体育馆门口时，他觉得自己今天应该一天都待在那。先冷静下来，然后再回家看看自己对他儿子造成了多大的伤害。他并不想让Yev看到自己发火的样子，特别是对着Ian发火。他们理应站在同一阵线的，他们三个人要一起对抗这个世界。他只希望Yev不会因此而责怪他。

不只一件事让Mickey注意到了有事发生－－当他一走进漆黑的体育馆，他的身体就冰冷了起来。虽然从长长的走廊到拳击台的这一段路看起来跟平时没什么不一样，可就是有什么事情不太对劲。

他的脚步慢了下来，他抓起了一根夏天用来顶着门的撬棍。有人在屋内，他能感觉到。可蠢到敢在这么早就闯进他的体育馆的人，他只能想到一个。

把撬棍紧贴在身侧，他站在了体育馆的大门外。他并不想走进去。他有点想蹑手蹑脚的走回去，假装自己并没有来过，可他知道他必须要面对这件事，他必须要经历这种事。所以，最后深吸了一口气，他推开体育馆的大门走了进去。

“终于来了，我还在想你他妈是不是真的在这工作呢。”

“Carl？”Mickey把撬棍放了下来，盯着身前这个较年轻的Gallagher。“你他妈在这干嘛？”

“我不想打电话给你，”Carl上前了一步。“你知道的，要是被警察监听了就不好了。我们可不希望被追踪。”

“你他妈干了些什么？”当看到拳击台上的东西时，Mickey不自觉出声道。“我滴个神啊。”

“你知道这混蛋有多重吗？”

“Carl，为什么我爸被捆在了拳击台正中央的一张椅子上？”Mickey能看出Terry已经被打晕了。他的脸上有已经凝固了的血迹，而他的嘴被胶带封着。

“Ian说你需要我的帮助，”Carl回答道。“所以我就来了。你想好怎么处置他了吗？”

看向了他爸，Mickey感觉自己的生命就停在了这一刻。


	26. 第二十六章

第二十六章

 

“一般来说，我会从手指开始。从关节处砍下去，然后一切就简单多了。现在这都完全取决于你，不过我比较喜欢把耳朵割下来。也许你觉得那不太疼，可我割的时候他们都尖叫的像个婊子一样。敲碎膝盖骨都算是恩赐了。该死，我觉得我已经试过了，不过我下次可以用球棒试试。我还喜欢打断他们的手。那算是一种象征，你懂的吧？他们用手来打你，所以你就打断他们的手。还挺诗意的。如果只是单纯要教训人，那些都还是只是最基本的，不过是个警告而已。但我觉得你不只想那样做吧，你想让他消失掉对吗？”

从Carl开始说话起，Mickey的眼睛就没离开过他爸瘫倒在椅子上的形象。“我嗯。。。”

“你要庆幸你是我的家人，”Carl点点头道。“不然做这种事我会收你很大一笔钱。很多有钱的家庭主妇都想让我干掉她们的丈夫，好让她们年轻的小情人住进去。至少要收2万5美金我才会让某个人消失。可这次我帮你是免费的。”

“消失？”Mickey的视线从Terry转到了Carl身上。在拳击台前的长桌上，放着他那巨大的皮包。

“就像变魔术一样，”Carl微笑道。他开始从包里拿出一样样东西。Mickey得上前一步才能看清那到底是些什么。当他看到了Carl抽出的大家伙，他的身体忍不住颤抖着。

“你到底要干嘛？”

“不知道，”Carl随便地耸了耸肩，从包里拿出了一个锤子。“这取决于你了。你想让他怎么离开？”

“你是说杀掉他吗？”

“当然不是，”Carl大笑着摇了摇头，好像Mickey说的话很好笑一样。“我是在说让他消失。”

“有什么区别？”

“让人消失，意味着我们不会被抓，”Carl回答道。“杀了他们意味着有尸体留下。行了，你毕竟是个Milkovich，你知道这种事要怎么处理。”

Mickey想告诉这个年轻的Gallagher自己压根不知道这种事是怎么搞定的，他其实一直都只是在装腔作势而已。虽然举止像个恶棍，可事实上他只是个挣扎着想活下去的，被吓破胆的小男孩。

“我想先坐下，”Carl继续从包里掏出东西，而Mickey后退着坐在了身后的一排椅子上。

“听着，我们该谈谈那天晚上的那次聚餐。”Carl拿着枪走向了他。“我知道我们真的把Ian气坏了。只要一觉得我们在试图掌控他，他就会变的很愤怒。可我们不是那个意思。我们只是很爱他，想要他好好的。”

Carl停在了他的面前，Mickey的视线则一直停留在那把枪上。“这我懂。”

“还有Yev，”Carl继续说道。“我真的很爱那个小家伙。虽然他生来是个Milkovich，可现在他是个Gallagher了。我的人我会好好照顾的。”

“嗯哼，”Mickey的视线从手枪转移到门上。他被困住了，而他压根不知道Carl的脑袋里在想些什么鬼。

“我猜，我是说我有点恐慌，”Carl把枪拿在两只手上交换着，然后看向了Mickey。“我听说你回来了，就在想。。。操。。。他又回来和Ian纠缠了。十年的努力都白费了。说不定我和Lip会把你赶走什么的，不过你是不会被赶走的对吧？”

Mickey看着放在Carl身后的桌子上的锤子。要是跑的够快，他还是可以拿到的。可这时Carl扳上了扳机，这让Mickey屏住了呼吸。他看到面前这个较年轻的男人伸出了手臂，枪口还对着他。他紧闭双眼等待着。

“怎么？”

听到Carl的声音，Mickey缓缓睁开了眼。枪柄现在正对着Mickey，而Carl满脸好笑地看着他。

“拿着。”

“我的天啊，”从Carl手上拿过手枪时，Mickey呼了口气。

“你真的觉得我会杀了你吗，Mickey？”Carl大笑着走回到他的背包旁边。“Ian会揍我的。也许我能打败，折磨很多人，可我哥总能把我揍趴下。放松点。你打算要先打他的哪个部位？我建议你打膝盖骨。他会像个婊子一样尖叫的。”

Mickey把枪拿在了手上。他余光的的一角能看到他爸仍被困在椅子上，依旧不省人事。“你想让我开枪打他？”

“我以为你想这么做，”Carl点了点头。“报复什么的。”

“是啊，”Mickey真的不知道自己该想些什么。的确，要是认真考虑的话，Mickey必须得开枪打死他爸。没有其他可能的结局了，要么Mickey死，要么Terry死。但说的简单，做起来则不然。当然他能想出一些好计策，可现在他已经跟他面对面了，他必须有所行动。而Terry别无选择只有败北。

“那你还等什么？”Carl爬上了拳击台，帮Mickey拉着围绳。

“会溅血，”Mickey把自己的想法说了出来。“要是我开枪了，拳击台上会到处都是他的血。”

“不到一个小时，我就能给你搞来新的拳击台，”Carl耸了耸肩。“没什么我解决不了的。你想让他保持清醒，还是一直晕着？我觉得你应该会想在扣动扳机的时候，直视他的眼睛。”

听着Carl的话，Mickey感觉手上的枪竟是那样的沉重。“还是晕着吧。”Mickey知道自己没办法直视他爸的眼睛。他知道他爸可以看透他，他能看出他一直都是那个吓破胆的小男孩。

Carl站在了Mickey的身旁。“你到底做还是不做？不就是膝盖骨嘛。”

“要是我们被抓了，我就要蹲一辈子了，你知道的对吧？”

“我们是不会被抓的，”Carl回答道。“这种事我已经做了十年了。”

“这就是你现在真正在做的事情了吗？”Mickey问道。“杀人？”

“我会让他们离开。”

“他妈的一个意思。”

“跟我一起长大的那个Mickey Milkovich现在应该已经扣下扳机了。”

Mickey只需要听到这句话就够了。他最后看了一眼手里的枪，然后抬起手臂让它指向了Carl。“我再也不是那个跟你一起长大的Mickey Milkovich了。”

Carl从Mickey的手上接过了枪。“我懂了，你变了。你给自己找了份真正的工作，想变的正直起来。”

“差不多吧，”Mickey莫名地对自己正在做的事情感到了一丝羞愧。他竟然又一次对他爸退缩了，而Carl能看到他现在有多软弱。

“你该离开了，”说着，Carl专注于他手上的枪。“等我搞定了我会给你打电话的。”

“你要对他做些什么？”Mickey仔细地看着他爸。

“这你就别担心了，”Carl回答道。“回家陪Ian和Yev吧，跟你的家人待在一起。”

Mickey仔细地看着他爸脸上的每个细节－－每一处伤疤，每一处皱纹。这也许是他最后一次见到他了。“他会知道这都是因为我吗？”

“你想让他知道吗？”

“是啊，”Mickey点点头道。

“那他会知道的。现在你走吧，我今天可不只要见你一个人。”Carl转身背对Mickey，注意力集中在了他手里的枪上。

*

一听到前门打开的声音，Ian就从椅子上猛地站了起身。“你去哪了？”

“过来吧，”Mickey大步走向Ian，把他拉进了自己的怀抱。“我真的很抱歉。”

“不，我才要道歉，”Mickey把脸埋在他的颈间时，Ian的手紧抓着他的后背。“你还好吗？你在发抖。”

“我再也不会像那样对你发怒了，”Mickey在Ian的颈间嘟哝着。

“行了，”说着，Ian小声地笑了一下。“我不觉得你那是发怒，我们以前的争吵比那严重多了。”

“再也不会了，”Mickey摇了摇头。

Ian抽出身直视着Mickey的眼睛。“你还好吗？你去哪了？”

他想过要告诉Ian他跟Carl刚刚做的事，但还是否决了。把Ian卷进这件事里没有意义。“我去体育馆了。没事，那不重要。小家伙呢？我该跟他说声道歉，要是他还愿意跟我说话的话。”

“Mandy带他出去玩了一天，”Ian回答道。“但你不用跟他道歉，他没事。他也应该知道有时候大人会吵架的。”

“可我们俩不会，”说着，Mickey摇了摇头。“我承诺了，再也不会像那样发火了。”

“等我搞砸的时候，我会提醒你这一点的，”Ian开玩笑道。“我还担心你会去酒吧喝个烂醉什么的呢。我以为你可能喝醉了然后又去对付你爸。”

“行了，我清醒的很，”说着，Mickey把手摊了出来。

“我很高兴，”Ian微笑道。“我就喜欢我的Mickey是这个样子。”

“你是说软弱？”Mickey的疑问让Ian皱起了眉。

“你才不软弱。”

“我感觉真他妈的软弱。”

“那只是因为你再也不用拳头来解决问题，并不代表你就软弱了，”Ian转身面对着Mickey。

Mickey的手放在了Ian的屁股上，把他拉过来亲了上去。Ian闭上了眼睛，他们俩的嘴唇若有似无地接触着对方。“跟我结婚吧。”

“啥？”Ian突然看向了Mickey。“你刚刚说了啥？”

“我觉得我说要你跟我结婚，”Mickey疑惑地回答道。

“我也觉得你是这样说的，”Ian皱眉道。

“只是。。。就这么脱口而出了，”Ian一直盯着他看，这让Mickey揉起了后颈。“对不起。”

“所以你不是认真的？”

“我可没这么说。”

“所以你的意思是？”

“我他妈不知道。”

“这问题不难，Mickey，”Ian说道。“你就说想或者不想就行了。”

“我想跟你结婚，”Mickey想都没想就回答了。

“所以你在问我吗？”

“是啊，”Mickey点点头道。“我觉得是。”

“好的，”Ian点了点头。“当然。。。我会跟你结婚。”

“好的，”Mickey微笑道。“真好。”

“真棒，”Ian大笑了一声，然后转身继续给Mickey做着午餐。

“嘿，我们刚刚这算是订婚了吗？”Mickey问道。

“是啊，”Ian微笑着点了点头。

“真好，”Mickey微笑道。


	27. 第二十七章

第二十七章

 

他们真的订婚了。自Mickey求婚后已经过了一个小时了，这件事让他们俩都很惊讶，可他还一直震惊着。不过Ian已经没那么惊讶了，他已经在计划着下一步了。Mickey则忙着思考Carl和他爸之间发生的事。Carl跟他说一切搞定了之后会给他打电话，因而Mickey害怕着电话铃声的响起。倒不是说Mickey对他爸有什么感情，可一想到天知道他在体育馆出什么事了，Mickey就很不自在。当Ian在家里的忙地团团转时，Mickey就一直呆坐在电视机前。他的眼睛时而看着电视，时而盯会身侧的手机。他努力想回想起他爸伤害他的记忆－－他狠揍他，直到他倒在地上哭泣的记忆。他想起他和Ian被当场逮到的那一天，枪托一次又一次砸在他脑袋上的那种疼痛感。一切的画面都让他厌恨他爸，可他打心底里感觉到的却是罪恶感。他爸快要死了，虽然不是Mickey杀了他，可那一切都是因他而起。

前门打开又关上的声音把Mickey从他的思绪中拽了出来。他能听到Mandy的高跟鞋踩在木地板上的声音由远而近。

“你回来挺早的，”Ian的声音从厨房传来。

“我接到了通电话，”Mandy的话让Mickey走过去和Ian站在了一起。“是爸的消息，Mickey。”

“Yev，去洗衣筐里把你的脏衣服都拿出来，”Ian低头命令着他的儿子。

“我的洗衣筐里才没有脏衣服呢，”Yev皱眉道。

“去吧，”Ian恳求的声音让小男孩勉强点了点头。经过Mickey身边时他对他尴尬一笑，这让Mickey的内心温暖了一下。至少他并没有搞砸他的一切。

“我在跟Yev买东西的时候，Iggy给我打了电话，”Mandy开口道。Mickey只是沉默地站在Ian身后，努力表现的好像自己不知道她要说什么一样。

“他干嘛了？”Ian问道，他的手不自觉地牵上了站在身侧的Mickey。

“他住院了，”Mandy的回答让Mickey从恍惚中醒过来。

“医院？”

“他的情况很糟，”Mandy点了点头。“我并不知道完整的故事，但警察跟Iggy说他是在北区的某栋房子里被发现的。很明显他是擅闯进去的，但房屋的主人成功阻止了他。他们在他身上发现了一张便条，我也不清楚，只是知道他现在情况不太好，他们想让我们赶紧到医院去。”

“你们要去吗？”说着，Ian的注意力转向了Mickey。

“Mickey，你必须得去，”Mandy点点头道。“他可能要死了，我们得弄清楚真相。Iggy觉得他是被人报复了。”

“我不能。。。”

“Mickey，求你了，”Mandy恳求道。“我知道他是个混蛋，没有他我们都能过的更好，可还是求你了，我不能单独过去。”

“好吧，行吧，”Mickey点点头道。“但我得先做件事。”

Mickey放开了Ian的手然后走向了楼梯。他知道他得去看看，弄清楚他爸到底出什么事了。据他所知，Carl在体育馆的时候很可能撒谎了，而且他很有可能是在给Mickey下套。在弄清楚那个年轻的Gallagher做了些什么之前，他要假装自己是个关心父亲的好儿子。

Mickey走上楼停在了他儿子的卧室门口。当Mickey走进去时，他正坐在床上盯着自己的脚看。

“你知道吗，从你回来之后，这里的一切都变成了一个大秘密，”说着，Yev抬头看向了Mickey。“我一走进屋内，你们俩就都不说话了。还有我们奇怪的德克萨斯之行，去见那个抛弃了我的母亲。太奇怪了。你知道我已经不是个小孩子了，我能理解的。可你们俩甚至都没有想过要跟我解释一下。”

“我都不知道要从哪开始解释我的过去，小家伙，”Mickey叹了口气，坐在了Yev的身旁。

“试试看，”Yev皱眉道。

“好吧，”Mickey点了点头。“我会跟你解释的，把要点都告诉你。我有个暴力的酗酒成性的父亲，还有个神智不清的嗑毒的母亲，而我是家里的第五个儿子。我阿姨以前经常跟我讲一个故事。说我两个月大的时候，我妈打电话给警察，说有人在她的车里遗弃了一个小孩。当警察赶到时，她解释说她只有四个儿子，说那个小婴儿跟她半点关系都没有。最后还是我大哥Jamie跟警察解释的，他说那个小婴儿其实是他刚出生的弟弟，可他妈有时会忘了自己又生了一个。我阿姨可喜欢那个故事了，每次讲的时候都笑得不行。”

“那个婴儿就是你？”说着，Yev抬头看着他爸。

“人生的起点，哈，小家伙？”Mickey轻笑道。“无所谓了。一年年过去，我妈还是经常忘记我。她生的全都是儿子，可她讨厌男孩子。她觉得男孩子都很邪恶，很残酷，就像她老公一样。可当她生下了Mandy，她终于温柔了一点。对待Mandy的时候，她才像个真正的母亲，一切事情都围绕着她们俩转。又因为我爸和我叔一起出门时，车里只能坐得下4个小孩，所以我总是被留在家。他们会一起出门，天知道都做了些什么，而我却跟Mandy和我妈呆在家。可我妈并不知道，在她眼里只有她和Mandy。所以我就独自一人，可当你一个人待久了，你就会建起一堵堵围墙。我把那些围墙叫做我他妈不在乎墙。大一点的小孩会笑我整天穿着脏兮兮的衣服，因为我妈从不把我们的衣服和Mandy的一起洗。而我只告诉自己，我他妈并不在乎。所以他们笑我穿着我哥哥穿烂了的臭兮兮的衣服又怎么样，他们怎么想的又他妈的怎么样？谁会在乎当我妈和Mandy一起坐在沙发上看电视时，我试图靠近他们。谁会在乎我的亲妈叫我走开。我就告诉自己我一点都不在乎。我一直这样告诉自己，重复多了它就变成事实了，我再也不在乎了。”

“那可真悲伤，”Yev小声地说道。

“故事还没讲完呢，小家伙，”Mickey微笑道。“之后我就过上了毫不在乎的生活。有一天你Mandy姑姑从前门跑了进来，而家里只有我一个人。她跑向我，冲进了我的怀抱。她在我的肩头哭哭啼啼的，告诉我有人伤害了她。我问她那个人的名字，她告诉我他叫Ian Gallagher。”

“我爸伤害了我Mandy姑姑？”

“当然没有，”Mickey回答道。“那只是个误会，可我还是跑去解决了。我跑出去找他，我认识Gallagher一家，他们家跟我们家一样是个大家庭。有流言说那个红毛是个同性恋，我留意了那点。”

“因为你是个同性恋？”

“应该吧，”Mickey耸了耸肩。

“你知道你是同性恋对吧？”Yev皱眉道。

“我还在跟你讲故事呢，小家伙，”Mickey叹气道。

“抱歉。”

“不管怎么样，我去追他了。”Mickey解释道。“但他跑得很快，一下子就跑走了。所以我就开始在他工作的地方捣乱－－偷了点东西。结果后来我偷了什么重要的东西，回过神来的时候，他正压在我床上，用撬胎棒顶着我的脑袋。我那时并不了解你爸，我不知道他其实是个好人，所以我做了我觉得该做的事情，我攻击了他。”

“然后他揍了你一顿？”Yev问道。

“没有。”

“你确定吗？”Yev问道。“我爸可是相当强壮的。”

“我知道，”Mickey点了点头。“可他并没有揍我一顿，我也没有揍他。我们做了其他的事。”

“真恶心，”说着，Yev拉长了脸。“别告诉我这就是你不跟我讲这个故事的原因。”

“我还没说到重点呢，”Mickey回答道。

“那就说呀。”

“好吧。就是说。。。就是说我们做了点事，就说是亲吻吧。”

“我要吐了，”Yev做了个鬼脸。

“当我们。。。亲吻的时候，他的手碰到了我的手，”Mickey看到他儿子又做了个鬼脸。“嘿，我只是想跟你描述当你爸第一次触碰到我的时候。。。有什么事情变了。我开始在乎了，我不会说这是一见钟情什么的，但。。。我感觉他是在乎的。我从来没有被那样触摸过。我从来没有被人那样注视过。你爸以前看着我的时候，感觉就像我是他见过的最好的东西一样。”

“他现在也是。”Yev说道。

“应该吧，”Mickey耸了耸肩，突然感觉自己对他儿子这么开放内心有点尴尬。

“所以我爸是第一个真正爱你的人咯，”Yev试图让Mickey的故事继续下去。

“算是这个意思吧，”Mickey点点头道。“而我真的很爱你爸。我爱了他很长一段时间，比任何人知道的都要久。”

“这跟之前的事有关吗？”Yev问道。“你变得心烦的时候？”

“我真的不想让你看到我的那一面，小家伙，”Mickey点点头道。“可就是。。。有时候我很难不去筑起那些高墙。我应该知道世界上有两个人是我不应该隔绝的。可我还在学习进步中。”

“你做的很好，”Yev评价道。“听了你童年的一些事，我知道其实你并没有被教过要如何去爱。”

“你说得对，”Mickey点了点头。“我猜我还在努力学习中。”

“之前那件事其实没什么，”Yev说道。“毕竟你又没有彻底抓狂然后对着每个人大喊大叫。你只是心烦意乱而已。心烦意乱是很正常的。我是说，如果你想跟我爸在一起很久，他有可能会让你心烦，我也有可能会让你心烦。我们并不想你因为害怕我们的反应，就把自己的情绪都深藏起来。”

“你可真是个聪明的小孩，”Mickey微笑道。“到底是怎么他妈做到的？”

“基因好？”Yev耸了耸肩，这让Mickey不禁温柔地笑了起来。

“嘿，我有个消息要说，”Mickey突然想起先前发生了什么。

“你们要结婚了吗？”

“我们要结。。。你他妈怎么知道的？”

“那很有意义，”Mickey看向他时，Yev耸了耸肩。“你们俩已经等了十年了，我估计你们俩做事都会比较仓促，想把每件事都做好。要是你们从来没有分手的话，你们早就应该结婚了。你们能赶上之前的进度，这多有意义啊。”

“而你接受的了吗？”  
“我只是不想你们再有秘密谈话了，”Yev回答道。“你们不需要把我保护的那么严实的。”

“好吧，”Mickey点了点头。“我们一直以来那些谈话其实都是关于我爸。你知道的，他压根不喜欢我是个同性恋。他只是回来制造麻烦的。你Mandy姑姑提早把你带回家，就是因为她接到电话说他在医院里。他身上发生了些不好的事情，我要去医院看看发生了什么。但你要知道，我没对他做任何事情，我并没有伤害他。”

“你当然没有伤害他，”Yev微笑道。“你并不崇尚暴力。”

“对的，”Mickey温柔地笑了笑，他很开心他儿子并不了解他的那一部分过去。“行了我该走了，去看看出什么事了。”

“嘿，晚点我们可以庆祝一下吗？”Yev问道。“你们的订婚。哪怕你爸状态不是很好？”

“你和你爸商量着办吧，”Mickey点点头从床上站起身来。“我很快就回来。”

等Mickey走到门口时，Yev才开口说道。“嘿，老爸？”

“怎么了，小家伙？”Mickey转过头看向了Yev。

“现在有两个人爱你了，”Yev害羞地看着他爸。“我觉得你有必要知道这点。”

“谢了，小家伙，”Mickey微笑道。“我也爱你。”

 

*

Mickey知道自己走在医院的长廊上时，不应该笑得像个傻瓜一样，可他就是控制不住自己。他和Yev的小谈话让他整个人都飘飘然的。可当他转过弯去，看到Carl坐在急诊室的等待区域时，他的笑容就荡然无存了。

“坐在那的是Carl Gallagher吗？”Mandy困惑地问道。

“我。。。是啊，”Mickey点了点头。“嘿你去找Iggy看看出什么事了吧，我去看看Carl怎么了。”

“好的。”

等Mandy走远了之后，Mickey才走向那个年轻的Gallagher。“你他妈在这干嘛呢？”

“我好像手腕骨折了，”说着，Carl把胳膊举了起来。“你在这干嘛？”

“你知道我他妈为什么在这，”Mickey倒抽了口气，坐在了Carl旁边的椅子上。“出什么事了？”

“我在跟Liam玩球呢，他把球扔的太猛了，”Carl回答道。

“你知道我的意思，”Mickey把牙齿咬的咯咯作响，阻止自己喊出声来。“你做了些什么？”

“你想听完整的故事？”

“是的。”

“好吧，”Carl点点头道。“Ian觉得他弟是某种怪物，”他开始说道。“所以他打给了我，让我帮他处理他的小麻烦。所以我就做了。在酒吧的时候我给你爸的啤酒里下了点安眠药，然后等他晕倒过去，我就把他拽到了体育馆。把他绑在椅子上，揍了他几拳，你懂的，弄得逼真一点。然后你出现了，我们就进行了一场小游戏－－谁会扣下扳机。只不过你并没有。。。你做不到。”

看到Gallagher嘲笑他的样子，Mickey感觉到自己的血液沸腾了起来。“你他妈在说什么？”

“那是个测试，”Carl回答道。“我得看看你究竟能做到哪一步，我得知道你是不是愿意真的干掉你爸。”

Mickey望向了四周，确保没有人在听他们说话。“而我做不到。你到底有什么目的？”

“你通过测试了，”Carl回答道。“我得知道我哥和我侄子是不是和一个杀手住在一起。我不想让那样的人在我的家人身边。所以要是你杀了你爸，我就会保证让你被抓起来。可庆幸的是你并没有。你通过了。你可以跟你的家人待在一起了。”

“所以你从来没想过要解决我爸？”Mickey问道。“他是因为你才活下来的？”

“我才不是个杀手，”Carl大笑道。“我告诉过你了。Ian觉得我是某种怪物。可我从来没杀过任何人。”

“可你说。。。”

“我也是要保持形象的嘛，”Carl解释道。“我不会四处杀人。我只是把他们置于他们无法逃脱的境地罢了。”

“那他妈的是什么意思？”

“行了，行了。我正准备说呢，”Carl微笑道。“在你离开之后，我把你爸拖进了我的车内，然后我们开去了一个朋友家。”

“就是我爸被发现的那座房子？”

“Feldman女士的家，”Carl微笑着说道。“她是法官Feldman的妻子。几年前我们在一次慈善晚会上遇见的。她很喜欢帮助穷苦的人们。总之，去年我帮她赶走了她那青春期的女儿交往的27岁男朋友。我很乐意帮助她。毕竟一个27岁的家伙会对一个16岁的女孩做些什么我们都知道对吧？之后她说要是我需要任何东西，只需要跟她说一声就行。今天我就跟她说了。”

“我不懂。”

“我正要说呢，”Carl说道。“我把你爸拖到她的房子里面，我们把他弄到了她的卧室。之后就是最棒的部分了。他满身是伤，特别是头部。你打在了他的脑袋右侧，所以你的整个世界都变了。我拿起了Feldman女士的奖杯，那是她扶助饥饿的小孩们而获得的。然后把它砸在了你爸的头上，正好砸在了头骨上最完美的一点。然后他就倒在血泊之中了。这时候Feldman女士给警察打了电话。她情绪失控了，一个疯狂的瘾君子闯进了她家，还试图袭击她。他倒在地上了，他在流血，她需要帮助，她在求助。这可是芝加哥最优秀的法官的妻子在电话上求助。北区的每个警察都火速赶到了那。幸运的是那时我已经及时离开了。等警察们赶到了，法官的妻子就把故事告诉了他们。之后等你爸被带到了医院，医生们发现在他口袋内侧有张纸条，上面写了他的计划－－他是怎么样闯进法官的家里的，还有那法官曾经让他入狱三次，他打算要报复他。他打算得到法官的妻子，他打算强奸她，折磨她，然后杀了她。我很开心Feldman女士成功保护了自己。她很幸运。”

听Carl解释完一切，Mickey呆愣在了原地。“他会活下来吗？”

“当然了，”Carl点点头道。“但他可能再也没办法正常走路或是开口说话了。他的身体里将不会再有丝毫力气，可他还是会活着。只不过他会因为强奸和谋杀法官妻子未遂而被关进监狱。他将会入狱很长时间。我很替他遗憾，身子虚弱还要坐牢。要是我跟我那些入狱的朋友谈谈的话，估计他会在入狱第一天就变成某人的婊子了。我知道要怎么样让他去到我想让他待着的地方。我有个朋友因为谋杀而入狱，但他可喜欢对恶劣的父亲爆菊花了，这跟他的父亲有点关系。Terry Milkovich这下要全身酸痛了。”Carl对Mickey微笑了一下。“这计划很棒吧？”

“你可真他妈的疯了，”Mickey回答道。

“是啊，”Carl大笑道。“大家都这么说，可我不觉得啊。”


	28. 第二十八章

第二十八章

 

Mickey沉默地站在Mandy旁边，听医生解释着他爸的伤势－－他的头侧有一处严重的创伤，失去了对右半部分躯体的控制；他的肝，肾和其他的器官也被影响了；医生还在等着测试结果，不确定他的语言能力有没有受损。幸运的是，他的大脑并没有受伤，所以他对周围发生的一切都能清晰地感知到。只不过他的身体状况要让他失望了。他们预计他会康复的，但他的伤势仍会影响到他的下半辈子，他再也没办法跟过去一样了。

医生问他们想不想见见他们的父亲，虽然他还没醒过来，但他们可以坐在旁边陪他。Mickey真想说不，可Mandy早就已经替他答应了，所以他们就跟着医生走向了那紧闭的大门。

一进入房间，Mickey就注意到了坐在墙角的警察。他们互相对视了一眼，之后Mickey才看向了躺在床上的老爸。他看起来挺正常的，只不过脸上有些瘀伤，可这种伤对他爸来说简直是家常便饭。他的手腕被手铐固定在了床的两侧。

“为什么他被该死的拷住了？”Mickey对警察抱怨道。他知道他需要装装样子，假装自己是心系父亲的好儿子。可警察并没有回答他，只是厌恶地看了他一眼，然后又继续看着放在大腿上的杂志。

“你觉得他在那座房子里会他妈的干嘛，Mickey？”Mandy贴近了Mickey身边，他们俩都低头盯着他们的老爸看。

“你也听到警察之前说的了，”Mickey轻声回答道。“你知道纸条上写了什么。”

“你真的觉得老爸做得出那样的事？”

Mickey给了Mandy一个眼神，那不禁让她尴尬地移开了视线。他们都知道他有可能做出强奸的事情来，没什么坏事是他做不出来的。

“因为这件事他会去坐牢的，对不对？”Mandy轻声说道。

“看样子是的，”Mickey点点头，瞥了一眼那个警察。

“他们真的能让他坐牢吗？”Mandy问道。“就算他身上还有那么多伤？”

“他试图强奸和谋杀法官的妻子诶，”Mickey回答道。“当然他要去坐牢。而且你也听到医生怎么说的了。他的意识还是清醒的，只不过他的身体状况太糟糕了。监狱里大把身体状况糟糕的人。”

*

Mandy回家过后，Mickey在他爸的床边待了很久。他并不知道自己为什么要继续呆着，他只是想多看他一会儿。Mandy回家陪着Ian和Yev了，她保证会把发生的一切都告诉Ian，而Mickey晚点会把真实的故事补充给他听。

他沉默地坐在病房内，房内唯一的声音只有那连接着他爸的机器的滴滴声。他看着他的胸膛随着呼吸而一起一伏。他真的以为自己再一次看到他的时候他已经死了，他的胸膛会停止起伏。可他还活着，Mickey对此感到莫名地开心。当然他想让他爸去死，可他其实心底里并不想自己成为他死去的原因。他不知道自己要是参与了杀死自己老爸的事，他的良心下半辈子还能不能过得去。他想起了 Yev，想到他们俩的关系早就有可能已经像他和他爸一样糟糕了，只不过他没办法想象自己对Yev做出他爸对他做的那种事，也不敢想象Yev会对他拥有满心怨恨的样子。

大门打开的声音让Mickey从思绪中抽了出来。他估计是有护士来查看他爸的情况，可当他感觉到有一双手在按摩他的肩膀，他就清楚地知道那是谁了。

“我觉得你需要有人陪着，”Ian弯腰亲在了Mickey的额头。这小小的举动让坐在角落里的警察发出了厌恶的声音，可Mickey才不他妈在乎。他转过身拉住Ian拥抱了他。

“你不需要过来的。”

“Mandy带Yev出去吃东西了，”Ian耸了耸肩。“我觉得我应该来这陪你。他怎么样了？”

Mickey知道Ian也是在警察面前装装样子而已。“他不会死的，但他再也没办法恢复如初了。”

“我很抱歉，”Ian的声音大到能让警察听到，然后倾身又吻在了Mickey的额头。“是Carl吗？”

Mickey点了点头。“是啊，”他顿了一下才说道。“我给他打电话了，让他跟大家说一下。”

Ian搬过椅子坐在了Mickey的身旁。甚至不需要看，他们的手就主动拉上了对方的手。他们的视线一直停在躺在床上的男人身上。

“你跟Yev说了我们订婚的事？”

“你生气了？”

“当然没有，”Ian微笑道。“我们肯定要告诉他的。要是我们让他穿上西装，带他去教堂的话，他肯定会觉得奇怪的。”

“我们才不要该死的在教堂结婚呢，”Mickey咕哝道。

“说的好像他们允许一样，”Ian嘲笑道。“Yev超级开心。这下他就有两个家长住在同一片屋檐底下了，他就能和学校里的其他朋友一样了。他想知道他能不能在婚礼上帮到忙。”

“比如说？”Mickey一直看着他爸，听着Ian的碎碎念。

“参与进去，”Ian回答道。“我要去问问Lip肯不肯当我的伴郎，可我不知道会不会顺利。”

“那Yev呢？”

“噢，我保证他会用某种方式参与进去的，”Ian微笑道。

“所以你想把整件事搞的热热闹闹的？”Mickey问道。“很多很多人？”

“哪怕我们只邀请我们的家人，都已经很多人了，”Ian解释道。

“我也不知道，”Mickey耸耸肩道。“我只是想跟你结婚，并不在乎是怎么结的。”

“真浪漫，”Ian轻笑了一声，靠在了Mickey的身上。

“不过我倒挺在意一件事的，”Mickey很快承认道。

“噢，是吗？”

“我一直在考虑我的名字，”Mickey点了点头。“想改了它。”

“为什么？”Ian皱眉道。“我爱Mickey这个名字。”

“不是我的名，蠢蛋，”说着，Mickey翻了个白眼。“我是说我的姓。”

“你想把它改成什么？”

“这个嘛。。。”Mickey瞥了一眼他爸，然后才看向Ian。“我想改成Gallagher。”

“认真的吗？”

“要是你不想让我改的话，那就算了。我只是觉得它。。。”

“闭嘴，”Ian大笑道。“我当然想让你改。我很乐意跟你一个姓，可你真的想做个Gallagher吗？”

“Milkovich这个姓都带给我了些什么？”Mickey耸了耸肩。“它啥都没给我，只带来了一堆厄运。再说了，我真正爱的人里面已经没有姓Milkovich的了。我唯一爱的只有Mandy，可她几年前就改姓了。而且。。。你和Yev都姓Gallagher。这挺有意义的。”

“我觉得这超级有意义的，”Ian微笑着把手放在了Mickey的颈后。

Mickey感觉到床上有什么东西在动，猛地就回过了身去。Terry Milkovich虽然平躺着，可眼睛瞪的很大，双脚还剧烈地蹬着。警察猛地站了起身，跑出门去找帮手。

“Mickey，我们要。。。”

“等等，”Mickey站起身站在了他爸的身前。Terry的视线集中在了他最小的儿子身上。“嘿，老爸。”

“Ffff。。。”

（Fuck他说不出来）

“嘿，没关系的，”感觉到有人走进了房内，Mickey挤出了一个假笑。“医生说你的语言能力出问题了，那都是因为你吃的药的问题。不过这都没关系，你不会死的。不过你一直都表现的很坏，外面有很多警察都想跟你谈谈呢。可你别担心，我会保证你走了之后家里人还会好好的，不用担心我们。”

护士走到了床边，开始检查着那些机器，而Mickey继续温声地对他爸说着话。

“嘿，我有个好消息，”Mickey假笑着倾身靠向Terry的床。“我跟Ian求婚了，而且他也同意了。过了这么多年，我们终于能在一起了，这是不是好极了，爸爸？”

“Fff。。。”

“嘘，”Mickey微笑道。“别说话。我知道你很替我开心。我会跟我的家人开心的过下去的。我只是很替你难过，你没办法亲眼目睹这一切了，爸爸。可你毕竟做了坏事，必须得受到处罚。”

Mickey看着护士离开了房间，房间里终于只剩下Mickey，Ian和他爸了。“已经结束了，老家伙。我赢了。现在的你不过是个有着残破身躯的老头罢了。你接下来的这辈子都要在牢房里腐朽了，这很适合你这个禽兽。你压根不知道你身上将会发生什么事。你这回搞砸的不轻啊。虽然我这辈子都在听你废话，可当你把心思动到我儿子身上的时候，你就彻底越界了。所以当我在那温馨暖和的家里，被我所爱的人环绕着的时候，你将在冰冷的牢房里被一个两百磅的男人爆着菊花，还会被喊做Sally呢。”

(Sally是妓女常用的化名。)

“Mickey，”病房门打开走进来两个警察时，Ian轻声说道。

“我该走了，老爸，”说着，Mickey拍了拍他爸的脸颊。“我还要回家陪着我的家人呢，还有个婚礼要好好筹划。”

Mickey往旁边站了一步，让警察们能走进来。他拉上了Ian的手，一起走出了病房，听着他爸被警察宣读着他的权利。

（宣读权利是警察在逮捕犯人前的例行举动：你有权利保持沉默，可你说的每句话都会成为呈堂证供。）

*

当Ian领着他穿过停车场走向他们的车时，Mickey感觉自己全身都放松了下来。

“你那脑袋瓜子里在想什么呢？”他们停在车前时，Ian问道。

“我觉得我们要赶紧结婚，”Mickey回答道。他一点都不想继续谈关于他爸的问题，要是他们要向前迈进的话，现在就是放下这件事的时候。

“噢，是吗？”Ian微笑道。“你觉得什么时候好呢？”

“这周六吧，”Mickey回答道。

“也就是还有五天。”

“五天时间足够告诉每个人，再买几套西装，挑个蛋糕的了。”Mickey点了点头。“然后我们就可以继续过着该死的生活了。”

“哇喔，”Ian大笑道。“我还真是要跟一个浪漫的家伙结婚呢。”

“行了你，”Mickey微笑道。“我们并不需要向任何人证明什么。我只是希望能让你变成我的。”

“我不早就已经是你的了吗？”

Mickey并没有回答那个红毛，Ian当然知道他会回答什么。他把Ian压在了车子的一侧，两个人的唇覆压在一起热吻起来。


	29. 第二十九章

第二十九章

 

五天时间噌的就过去了，Mickey甚至还没能搞清楚他身边都发生了些什么事。他和他爸的破事解决了之后，Ian就全身心投入婚礼的筹办了。虽然看似是个小小的活动，可要准备的事情却有很多。Mandy答应要留下来一起帮忙，甚至还让她的老公和孩子们一起帮她筹备这重大的日子。由于他们的父亲这个大威胁没了，Mandy变得很自在，让她老公和孩子们都一起来庆祝。

Gallagher一家人则对即将到来的婚礼有着各不相同的意见。Debbie是最兴奋的一个，当Ian公布这个消息时她都开心地哭了出来。Fiona虽然嘴上说着她很开心，可Ian知道他的大姐有点被这整件事雷到了，可她还是努力想表示支持。Carl比其他人都更早预见到了这件事，而且又因为他和Mickey之间有了小秘密，他看起来并不反感这件事。态度最差的当然是Lip了。Ian知道他哥没办法好好接受，可Ian并不在乎，Lip只是需要过自己那关罢了。

五天过去了，一场闪婚需要的一切都准备好了。Mickey努力想帮上忙，可他所做的一切只是惹Ian生气。一开始他就挑错了花的品种。Mickey完全不了解该死的鲜花。就算鲜花和座椅并不搭配又他妈的怎么样嘛。再说了，它们应该相称吗？Mickey没有问Ian任何有关的问题，他只是在脑中进行着无声的辩论，看着Ian在厨房里走来走去吼叫着他的订货要求。

直到婚礼的前一天，Mickey才真正意识到他已经变了。青少年Mickey才不可能安静地坐在那听Ian咆哮着鲜花品种或是蛋糕口味。青少年Mickey应该早就冲出门去，留下几句脏话而已。

可怜的Yev努力想从一开始就陪在Ian身边。他热切地希望婚礼能完美地举办，可没坚持到第三天他就待在了Mickey的身边，努力不给Ian添乱。

婚礼的那天早晨也不例外。被子从Mickey温暖的身躯上抽走，而Ian的大嗓门把他吓醒了。

“就是今天了，”Ian的声音里满是兴奋。

“你他妈现在肯定是在开玩笑，”Mickey抱着枕头呻吟着。“Ian，外面还黑着呢。”

“可还有很多事情要做呢，”说着，Ian倾身靠向床上，亲在了Mickey的后脑勺上。“起床啦。”

“我真应该听Debbie的话，”Mickey把头埋在枕头里呻吟道。“她跟我说，我们最后自由的一晚不能待在一起。我就应该听她的，那我现在就可以在酒店里继续睡着了。”

“我们非要这个样子来开始我们的下半辈子吗？”说着，Ian靠向了Mickey的后背，把下巴压在了他的肩膀上。“今天可是我们下半辈子的第一天呢。”

“而你已经在使唤我了，”Mickey说道。

“我也知道我这个星期有点疯狂了，”Ian微笑道。“可已经快要结束了，今天之后我们就可以继续正常地生活了。”

Mickey还没来得及嘲讽Ian和他的疯狂举动，卧室门就打开了，Mandy走了进来。

“你们俩还起不起床啊？”Mandy站在床尾盯着这对夫夫。“你们的儿子正在做早餐呢。”

“该死的，”Ian呻吟着站起了身。“他厨艺太烂了。上次他一个人呆在厨房里的时候，我的早餐吃的是生鸡蛋和焦吐司。”经过Mandy身边时Ian顿了一下。“叫他起床。”

“好的，”Mandy点了点头，可一等Ian走出了卧室，她就钻进了被窝，躺在了Mickey旁边。“就是今天啦。你兴奋吗？”

“也许吧，”Mickey耸了耸肩。

“Mickey，开心就表现出来嘛，”Mandy微笑道。“这里又没人会评论你。”

“我只是感觉怪怪的，”Mickey承认道。

“你之前都做过一次了，”Mandy说道。“我是说，你结过婚了。”

“好像那次该死的事故算数一样，”Mickey咕哝道。“这次真的是真的了。”

“别再假装那不重要了，”Mandy看着Mickey的眼神是那么地认真，这让他不禁转过了头。她和Ian是世界上唯一能看穿他的硬汉举动的人了。

“我只是没想到真的会有这一天，”Mickey承认道。“说实话，我有一小部分内心觉得我再也找不回Ian了。有几个晚上，我在牢房里想象着Ian和其他男人在一起的画面来折磨自己。有一部分的我觉得Ian应该早就向前看了。”

“可他并没有，”Mandy说道。“他一直等着你。”

“你觉得他认为那些等待都值得吗？”Mickey真讨厌自己现在那么没安全感，可他只想把那些想法都说出来。他最近已经想这些事想了太多次了。

“你他妈干嘛说那种话？”Mandy抱怨道。“废话，他当然觉得那很值得。听着，我不知道当他看着你的时候，他都看到了些什么，可他看到的一切肯定是很美妙的。当他看着你的时候。。。他脸上有着某种东西。你身上有某种特质能让他开心起来。我不知道那他妈的是什么，可当然了，他觉得你值。”

Mickey沉默了一会才回答了他妹。“你说个该死的是就够了，你总是这么该死的能说会道吗？”

“给老子闭嘴，穿好你的西装去。”

 

*

 

当Ian和Mickey走下了车，Mandy和Yev紧随其后时，Gallagher家的人已经站在法院门口的楼梯上等着了。要不是Mickey很确定他们恨自己的话，他会说他们看起来真是对接下来要发生的事情感到很兴奋。

“我们应该去维加斯的，”Ian牵住他的手时，Mickey嘟哝道。

“好好表现，”Ian警告道。

“是啊，就几分钟的事儿，”Yev走到Mickey身边时补充道。“然后我们就可以搞派对啦。”

“居然还有派对？”Mickey停在了最高一阶楼梯上，这让Ian不禁转过了身。

“怎么，你觉得就只有一个婚礼吗？”Ian问道。“当然还会有派对啊，我都租好了一家酒吧的后室了。”

“我才没他妈的想过这种事，”Mickey嘟哝道。

“你现在害怕了吗？”Ian走下来站到了Mickey的身旁。“要是你不愿意的话，我们也没必要做这件事的。”

“别该死的那么混蛋了，”Mickey咕哝道。“我当然想跟你结婚。”

“你们真不应该用骂人来开始这段婚姻啊，”说着，Yev忽略了站在楼梯上的家人，走向了其余的几个Gallagher那。

“所以就这样了，”Ian微笑着看向即将成为他丈夫的这个人。“你只剩下最后几分钟可以做个Milkovich了。趁你还是个自由人，你还有什么想做的吗？”

“我只想赶紧搞定这件事。”

“你想知道我发现了什么很有趣的事情吗？”

“当然。”Mickey微笑着看着他的男朋友。

“我们还是没有上床，”Ian微笑道。“我们即将要结婚了，可居然没有婚前性生活。”

“你他妈快算了吧，”Mickey大笑道。“我们早就上过床了，还很多次呢。”

“可从我们复合之后就没有了，”Ian说道。“我们要结婚了，而我们看起来好像该死的清纯无辜小情侣一样。我们还真把事情都做好了。”

“滚你大爷的，”Mickey的咒骂让Fiona和Mandy都转过身看向他们。而这让Ian笑的更猛了。

“你最好他妈的别笑了，”Mickey的警告让Ian更加想笑。“你他妈够了。”

“你在干嘛？”Mickey拉着他的胳膊，带他走过Gallagher们身边时，Ian大笑道。“我们这是要去哪？”

“我们要去找个空荡的衣柜解决掉我们的小问题，”Mickey把Ian拉进法院时回答道。

“闭嘴，”Ian大笑道。“我们才不要在法院里操呢。”

“为什么该死的不要？”Mickey现在停在了一间标注着‘专人使用’的房门外。“这又不是我们操过的最差劲的地方。你还记得在同志酒吧街的那晚吗。”

“在夜店厕所里操是很正常的事情好吗，”Ian回答道。“每个人都干过。”

“我说的是第二次，”Mickey挑起了眉毛，Ian突然想起来了。

“靠在警车上。”

“靠在警车上，”Mickey轻笑道。“所以啊，法院也不是很糟糕嘛。我打赌我们不是第一个这么做的人。”

Ian看了看被Mickey打开的这间房，那是个空荡的办公室。“你真的是认真的吗？”

“像该死的心脏病发作一样逼真，”说着，Mickey把Ian拉进了空无一人的办公室。

 

*

“这锁不起作用啊，”Ian看了看办公室周围。“不过至少这里还有张桌子。”

“你是要继续闲聊，还是打算上我啊？”

（“Are you going to keep chit chatting, or are you going to get on me?” ）

这句熟悉的台词让Ian转头看向了这即将成为他丈夫的人。“我们只有十分钟呢。”

“我只需要7分钟。”

Ian看着Mickey走到了桌边，他那膨胀中的勃起透过他被迫穿上的黑色西装裤已经很明显了。

“你确定你真的想做这件事吗？”Ian问道。“在这里。。。现在？”

“你他妈得了吧，Gallagher，”Mickey抱怨道。“我们现在真的还要进行该死的谈话吗。倒计时啦。”

“我只是想确保你知道我不会被那困扰，”Ian对着Mickey的屌点了点头。“没有那部分生活，我也可以过下去的。”

“我他妈不行，”Mickey知道Ian到底想说什么。除了那一次，他们从未谈论过他被强奸的事。可Mickey知道自己不能被那件事限制住，他需要放下它。“听着，我的过去已经过去了。我们才刚解决掉我爸，他已经走了。我可不能再让我其他的那些狗屁过去继续纠缠着我了。今天我的一切都要改变，我需要让一切都在今天改变。我已经心痛的够多了。从现在开始，我的生活要变的该死的完美。”

“我喜欢这计划。”

“而那计划要从你把我压倒在这张桌子上，把我操到脑袋空白开始。”Mickey用骄傲的语气说道。他的手已经放在了皮带扣上。“现在我们只剩5分钟了。”

Ian快速地把Mickey转了个身让他面向桌子，Mickey的裤子脱了下来，皮带扣砸在木地板上时发出了清脆的声响。

“我一直都很想你，”Ian靠近Mickey的颈后轻声说道。

“我也是，”Mickey的手往后伸，搂住了Ian的后脑勺，而Ian的唇从他的脖子移到了他的下巴处。黑发男子能感觉到他爱人那发硬的勃起正顶着他的后背。

“我保证，今晚我们会好好的做这件事的，”Ian轻语着把手移到了Mickey的四角裤上。很快内裤就和裤子一起落在了Mickey的脚边。“可现在得快一点了。”话音刚落，Ian就把Mickey脸朝下按在了桌子上。他真想温柔点，想用行动告诉他自己是不会伤害他的，可一看到Mickey趴在桌子上的样子，他们青少年时的记忆都涌了出来。

他们刚在一起的几年，Ian看到Mickey的后背的时间估计比前面更多一些。那样的景象他真的越来越爱了。看到Mickey弯身趴在各种物件上，任Ian掌控，这对红毛来说太刺激了。

“你他妈在干嘛？”Mickey趴在桌上抱怨道。“时间紧着呢。”

“抱歉，”Ian嘟哝着扯开了皮带脱下了裤子。等裤子都脱到了脚踝，他往前走了一步。他的手放在了Mickey的屁股蛋上稍微地把它们分了开来。“你有？”

“来之前我在浴室里准备过了，”Mickey转过头回答道。“我只想准备好，以防万一。现在赶紧上我吧，擎天柱。我们还要结婚呢。”

Ian抓住了自己发硬的屌，把顶部压在了Mickey的菊花处。尽管他不到一个小时前才准备过自己，Ian知道他还是会很紧。

“求你了，”Mickey把脸埋在自己交叠着的双手中呻吟道。

听到这句，Ian很快就压上了他，把屌的顶端顶进了Mickey的身体。

“操，”他呻吟道。“再多点。”

身下的男人颤抖着，Ian的手摸上了Mickey的臀部。他继续推进着，直到他的大腿贴到了Mickey赤裸的皮肤。“该死的老天啊，我他妈忍不了太久了。”

“没必要，”Mickey呻吟着前后动着身体，用Ian的屌操着自己。“我已经快了。”

“这么快？”

“该死的十年了，”Mickey呻吟着加快了动作。

Ian的手抓紧了Mickey的臀部，迎合着他的运动。他知道这次很快就会结束，但晚一点的时候他们会再慢慢地来一次的，等他们结了婚之后。

“等你成为Gallagher先生的时候，我要操你一整晚，”Ian进出Mickey那被扩张了的菊花时喘息道。

“别开始你那性变态的。。。操。。。别现在说你那些性变态的话，擎天柱，”Mickey随着Ian的撞击喘息道。“真他妈快了。”

“我感觉得到，”Ian呻吟道。他还没来得及开口，就感觉到Mickey的菊花收缩了起来。再不需要任何刺激，他就射进了身下男人的体内。

周围的一切都暂停了。办公室里只有他们急促的呼吸声，他们正努力想把自己的心率降下来。Ian缓慢地从Mickey的身体里抽了出来，身下的男人忍不住发出了呻吟。

“我知道，宝贝，”Ian笑着在Mickey的后脑勺上烙下一吻然后才站起身。他弯身把自己的四角裤和裤子拉了上来。Mickey仍趴在桌子上一动不动。Ian看着面前的这一幕笑了笑，然后才弯身把Mickey的四角裤和内裤拉了上来。等衣服都穿好了，Ian帮Mickey站了起身。

“那可真是。。。太他妈快了，”Mickey把自己的衬衫掖进了西装裤内。

“是啊，除了我们跟你的兄弟们去走私的时候，在旧货车后座操的那次之外，还没有这么快过。”

看着Ian整理着衬衫，Mickey满足地笑了笑。“你那时候可真是该死的饥渴啊。”

“我现在也是，”Ian说道。感觉他们俩能出去见人了，他拉过Mickey吻了上去。“你还好吗？”

“我还好吗？”Mickey大笑道。“我刚刚在法官的桌子上射了，我他妈感觉棒极了。”

“我可不是这样想象我们的第一次的，”Ian承认道。

“我们的第一次是在我以前的床上，”Mickey指出。“而且我爸还在沙发上打呼。我会说这次是个进步。”

“应该是吧，”Ian微笑道。

“好了，Gallagher，”Mickey伸手整理着Ian的领带。“我觉得我们是时候离开了。”

“在那之后你就不能叫我Gallagher了，”Ian说道。“因为你也会是个Gallagher了。”

“你还真是对这个说法很性奋啊，不是吗？”Mickey挑起眉问道。

“我只是觉得你要改成我的姓，那真是太性感了，”Ian的手滑向了Mickey的腰部承认道。“那意味着你会是我的。”

Mickey的嘴张着，正准备说点幽默的回答，可那时他看见Ian看着他的眼神中满含着爱意。

“我一直都是你的，”Mickey柔声说道。“而你一直都会是我的Gallagher。”

（“I’ve always been yours,”   
“And you’ll always be Gallagher to me.” ）

＊  
他们走出办公室，走向他们即将进行婚礼的房间时，所有Gallagher和Milkovich家的人都挤在了大门外。有个高个男人带着两个小孩站在了Mandy的身边，再加上Lip看着他们的恶毒眼神，Mickey知道那肯定是Mandy的老公和小孩。

“终于来了，”Yev叹气道。“Lip叔叔说你们俩偷跑了。”

“才不他妈可能呢，儿子，”说着，Mickey给了年龄最大的Gallagher男孩一个眼神。“我们只是在做准备。”

“只是在做准备，”Mandy站在Ian旁边时嘲笑道。“你拉链没拉。”

“该死的，”Ian倒抽了口气。

“你们俩现在是干柴烈火一点就着啊？”

“差不多吧，”Ian微笑道。

“行了，赶紧他妈的把这件事搞定吧，”Mickey嘟哝道。

“他还真是个王子啊，对吧？”Ian跟Mandy开着玩笑，而Mickey把宾客们都推进了门内。

“准备好了？”等宾客都进去了之后，Mickey问道。

“早就准备好了，”Ian点点头拉住了Mickey伸出的手。

“行了，那我们该死的搞定它吧，”说着，Mickey领着Ian走进了法庭。


	30. 第三十章（终章）

第三十章

 

五年后

 

16岁的Yev站在医院的门口，他在人群中来回寻找着那张他急切想见到的脸。3个小时之前他就已经给他爸打过电话了，可他现在还是毫无踪影。他要是再不赶紧到这，他就要错过整件事了。他的另一个爸爸，那个一直陪在他生命里每一天的爸爸已经在楼上的病房里了，估计因为Mickey不在他身边都开始轻度恐慌了。Mickey要是没有决定要在这个月去其他州寻找新的体育馆收购的话就好了。

*

把车停在了医院停车场时，Mickey几乎能听到自己的心跳声。当然这件事非要在这种时候发生。他已经几个月没有离开过Ian了，可他唯一一个出城去了的周末，正好这件事就来了。

一下车他就冲到了Yev所在的那个大门，看到他儿子的嘴上叼着香烟。

“我他妈跟你说过多少次了？”Mickey把烟从他儿子的嘴里抽出来，丢在地上踩灭了。

“它能让我冷静下来，”Yev抱怨道。“你去哪了？”

“无所谓了，”Mickey回答道。“你爸呢？”

“一楼，”Yev回答道。“在一排蓝色的门后面。”

“他一个人吗？”

“我觉得要等你到了之后我再给其他人打电话，”Yev回答道。“你知道他们是怎么过来的。”

“是啊，我知道，”Mickey叹了口气。

“行了你快去吧，”Yev命令道。“爸在抓狂呢。”

“你要来吗？”

“我已经看够了，”Yev回答道。“再过20分钟我再给Fiona阿姨打电话。”

“30分钟吧，”Mickey边跑进医院边大声喊着。

他知道Gallagher家的人一听到出什么事了，他们肯定会马上出现，一如既往探听着一切。Mickey已经参加过很多次Gallagher家的活动了，他知道他并不想有他们在这，搞砸这件事。

他上到了一楼穿过了一排蓝色的门之后，走向了护士站。

“名字？”

“Mickey Gallagher，”Mickey疑惑地回答道。“我老公Ian是。。。”

“Mickey？”Mickey转过身看到Ian冲了过来。“该死的你终于来了。我还真的以为你会错过呢。”

“我来了，”Mickey嘟哝着把Ian拉过来给了他一个拥抱。“发生什么了吗？”

“她表现的真像个婊砸，”Ian抱怨道。

“她就是个婊砸，”说着，Mickey脱下了夹克和围巾。

“我只希望那不是女儿，”Ian呻吟道。“要是个女儿，就会随她的性格了。”

“放松，Gallagher，”Mickey轻笑道。“我说过那不会是女儿的，那代孕的Sally在他妈的哪呢？”

(Sally是妓女常用的化名。)

“你知道她不喜欢你那样叫她，”Ian警告道。他牵住了他老公的手，把他领到了产房。

*

过了两年的幸福婚后生活，Ian开始意识到Mickey有些疏远了。他上班时间变长了，还编造借口尽可能不回家。Ian考虑过最坏的可能性，以为Mickey有外遇了。甚至更糟的可能，他又开始违法犯罪了，还有酗酒吸毒。Ian沉默地忍了几个月，让Mickey做着他想做的事情，可有天晚上他终于忍不住发火了。他用脑海里一直循环的糟糕想法来指责Mickey。

Mickey一开始大笑了起来，可看到他丈夫脸上的表情有多严肃，他马上就停下来了。这时他才终于坦诚他自己到底在想些什么。他告诉他，他有多罪恶自己在Yev小的时候没有一直陪着他，听到Ian和Yev在餐桌上大笑着分享的那些故事他有多难受。罪恶感已经吞没了他的生活。

是Yev提议让他的父父纠正过往的。Yev现在已经快14岁了，他比Mickey刚见到他的时候聪明多了。他知道也接受Mickey没有办法回到过去，把他童年时发生的事情都纠正好的事实。但他可以从头陪着另一个小孩。这次把一切都做好。当Yev建议他们再要一个小孩时，Ian马上就兴奋了起来。当然他们之前也谈过要再养其他的小孩，可他只是跟Mickey随口提起而已。说实话，给他们的家庭里增加另一个小孩，需要迈出很大的一步，那有可能搞垮他们现在这个小家庭里的一切。可Ian并不这么想，他相信这只会让他们的家庭更牢固，更完整。

最后还是Ian和Yev赢了，很快他们就研究着要怎么样得到这个小孩。对于Yev，那并不是他们俩自愿的产物。按Mickey的说法就是，发生了一件可怕的事，然后9个多月后，这小家伙就哭喊着出现了。可这一次他们却真的需要出去找个妹子。还有一些需要弄清楚的合法细节。那可是一整个该死的过程。

首先他们要弄清楚得到一个小孩的基本细节。Mickey坚持要用Ian的精子，这样看起来才公平嘛。Yev是他亲生的，所以Ian也要有机会成为一个小孩的父亲。赢了这一点后，他们还需要找到一个妇女。最简单的选择就是找个代孕妈妈。那样能让事情变的又清晰又简单。最后他们还需要搞清楚要从哪里得到卵子。他们考虑了30分钟要不要问Svetlana，可他们很快就排除她了。

在他们去德克萨斯见Svetlana的小小旅途之后，那俄罗斯女人才联系了他们一次。而那次的电话只是在聊Yev的13岁生日而已。那小家伙很友好，假装耐心地听他妈念叨着以前的事。可当聊天快要结束，她问他想不想她再给他打电话时，他拒绝了。他并不觉得那有什么意义，反正他又不是真正需要她，他有两个家长就够了。

排除了Svetlana之后，他们想到的下一个人选就是Mandy。起初Mickey完全不赞同这个主意，他才不想要一个缩小版的Mandy养在他家里。可Ian爱死了这个主意。如果说他们要用他的精子，那就要再用Mandy的卵子才有完整的意义啊。她是最接近Mickey的人了。如果她是孩子的亲生母亲，就意味着那小家伙有着一半Ian的基因，和一半Mickey的基因。这在Ian的眼中多完美啊。他恳求了几个星期，Mickey才终于让步。于是他们打算再要一个小孩的计划就这么尘埃落定了。

再经历了18个月处理文件，和相关机构见面之类的事宜之后，他们才选中了Anna，一个26岁愿意替他们代孕的妇女。

大约在一年以前，他们见了几次面，了解了她的排卵周期，再加上Mandy的帮助，Anna就怀孕了。

 

*

“他妈的终于啊，”Mickey愣在了产房门口。“你他妈去哪了？”

“她这是该死的在跟我说话吗？”

“别惹她，”Ian微笑着走到床边。“她已经在产房待了4个小时了。”

“我已经尽快赶来了，”Mickey咕哝道。“发生什么事了？”

“出什么事了？”Anna大笑道。“你的孩子正努力的想从我的身体里挤出来。除此之外也没什么事了。你呢？”

“我非要这样受她的气吗？”Mickey对Ian抱怨着。

“是的，”Ian回答道。

“行了，Gallagher家的人都通知了，”说着，Yev走进了产房。“我估计他们不用30分钟就到了。”

“你给他们打电话了？”Anna躺在床上抱怨道。

“他们是我的兄弟姐妹，”Ian点了点头。

“他们举止古怪，吓着我了，还有那个疯狂的家伙老是有趣地看着我。”

“哪个疯狂的家伙？”

“Carl才不疯狂，”几乎在Ian发问的同时，Mickey就回答道。“他只是。。。”

“我会说Carl叔叔是精神错乱，”Yev点了点头。“那用力啊，流血啊什么的什么时候发生啊？”

“小家伙，过去的这几个月我才刚开始真的爱上你，”Anna回答道。“可现在，你还是该死的退开吧。”

“你早上是吃太多疯药了吗？”

“我已经跟你们俩说过了，”Ian看着他的儿子和丈夫轻声说道。“那是她的荷尔蒙作祟，让她一个人静静。”

“我真希望她能生个小弟弟，”Yev叹着气摇了摇头。

*

自从Anna的羊水破了之后已经过了6小时了，而Gallagher家人挤满了等候厅也过了1小时了，Ian和Mickey才被叫到了产房。医生是时候该告诉他们了。进了房间，他们俩各站在了Anna的两侧，这时Anna开始了用力。

从Anna开始叫喊，因为宫缩而咒骂时，Mickey的眼睛就在Ian，医生和床尾之间来回看着。Ian看起来似乎对眼前发生的一切很入迷，而Mickey很好奇自己的脸上会是什么表情。当然他可能看起来似乎很冷静的样子，可内心深处他跟Anna一样大声叫喊着。离他的生活再次发生彻底的改变，已经不过数分钟之遥了。

那在他的生活里只发生过几次而已。只有几件随机的事情彻底改变了一切。第一件事，就是在他小的时候，他叔叔的去世。他叔叔给他的小小安全感，在他去世时就分崩离析了，那让他的生活甚至变的比之前更危险了。

第二件事，就是Ian第一次出现在他的卧室里。那天下午他又一次的有了安全感，他的生命里有了为他而来的人，有了跟他站在一边的人。的确他努力想得到Ian的注意，可那结果却是无望的。不管发生了什么Ian，总是随心所欲的，从不任人摆布。

（He had someone in his life that was for him. Someone on his side. ）

第三件事，则是Ian和他的分手。他夺走了他的安全感，就像他叔叔死了的时候。只不过那份疼痛比他小时候所经历的更强烈的多。他爱上过Ian，而把那从他的身体里剥离，比他之前经历过的任何事都伤的更深，比他爸能对他造成的任何打击都更严重。

（He had felt love with Ian. And having it be ripped away from him hurt more than anything he had ever experienced before. Worse than any beating his father could have given him. ）

第四件事，则是Ian和Yev接受了他的回归。他们把他带回了他们的小家庭，而且接纳了他。那大大的改变了他的生活，他的所有黑暗都不复存在了，他又一次感受到了安全感。

现在他的生活即将发生第五次改变。Mickey很害怕，他不知道这次的结果会是怎么样。他要真的对一个真正的婴儿负责了。的确在过去的五年里他帮着抚养了Yev，可那并不真的算数。Ian已经把所有辛苦的事情都做完了，在Mickey回归他的生活之前，Yev已经是个完全长大了的，能独立做事的人了。而这个新出生的孩子则完全是一片空白，Mickey对他做的每件小事都会影响到这个小孩的成长。而Mickey的每一次搞砸，那孩子都会被影响到，这一切对Mickey来说太多了，他有点承受不起。

“别再抓狂了，”Ian警告着看向了床那侧的Mickey。他看着他老公的眼神，就像他清楚地知道他脑袋里在想什么一样。“我们得这样做。”

“太他妈迟了现在，”Anna时而尖叫，时而呻吟。“他要出来了，你们可不能退缩了。”

“谁他妈要退缩了，”Mickey嘟哝道。“我还什么都没说呢，我只是站在这关心我自己他妈的事情而已。”

“嘿，你真的想让你的小孩听到的第一句话就是你的咒骂吗？”Ian倒抽了口气。

“很好，Anna，你做的很棒，”医生的声音从床尾传来。“已经能看到头了，”

“没他妈的可能吧？”说着，Ian走到床尾看了一眼。“噢，我的天哪。Mickey看。。。他的头。”

Mickey向床尾瞥了一眼，立刻就后悔了。“我滴个神啊。幸好我他妈之前是同性恋。”

“Mickey，”Ian倒抽了口气。

“看着她的尻。。。”

“我对天发誓，你个小矮子，”Anna尖叫着用力。“这孩子一从我身体里出来，我就要杀了你。”

“Mickey，”Ian气喘吁吁地说道。

“我已经在好好表现了，”Mickey叹了口气。

“不，快看，”说着，Ian在床边移动着把Mickey拉了下来。“看。。。脸出来了。”

当Anna哭喊着用上最后一点力时，Mickey站在他老公身边震惊地看着他的孩子来到了世上。看着有着亮红色毛发的小家伙被擦了干净，裹在了一条白色毛巾里时，他的眼泪终于从眼眶里溢出。医生微笑着把正在哭泣的小婴儿抱给了Ian。

“看，”Ian紧张地笑着接过了那个婴儿。“我们有宝宝了。”

“是啊，”Mickey盯着在他丈夫怀中哭泣的婴儿说道。“我们有宝宝了。”

*

虽然不知道自己是怎么做到的，可Mickey成功在任何Gallagher都没来得及冲进房间时，让Yev走进了产房。他想让Yev成为第一个见到小婴儿的人。在其他人还没来的及参与时，他想要一个独属于他们四个人的特殊时刻。

Anna被送到休息室时，Mickey带着他儿子走进了漆黑的房间，走向了把婴儿抱在怀中的Ian坐着的地方。

“Yev,”Mickey微笑着捏了捏他儿子的肩膀。“来见见Jack。Jack，这是你哥哥，Yev。”

“Jack？”Yev问道。“是个男孩？”

“希望是，”Ian微笑道。

“不然就是这小家伙的生殖器长错了，”Mickey点了点头，发现他的老公给了他一个眼神。“抱歉。”

“我能抱抱他吗？”Yev问道。

“当然可以啦，”Ian点点头，往旁边挪了挪好让他的大儿子有地方坐。

Mickey退后了一步，看着Yev第一次抱着他的弟弟。有一种新的情绪出现在了Mickey的心头。那似乎是成就感与骄傲感的混合。就像他真的成就了什么一样。就像他世界里的一切都终于做对了一样。一切都很完美。

“你一个人站那么远干嘛呢？”Ian坐在座位上问道。“过来吧。”

Mickey坐在了座椅的扶手上，而Ian揽住了他的腰。他低头看着他生命中的三个男人。这三个男人就是他的生命。那一刻，房间里除了他们四个人，再没有任何东西是有意义的。

经历了一年又一年的心痛，一年又一年的无处可归，Mickey终于感觉自己有归属感了。他已经到了他该去的地方了。他回家了。

（After years and years of heartache, years of never belonging, Mickey felt like he belonged. He was where he was supposed to be. He was home. ）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文从lof搬到随缘，再到ao3，冷圈只想找些小伙伴抱团取暖。看完这篇文的点个赞，留个评论呀。一批将近10w字的大长文，愣是不到一个月翻译完了，也是很佩服刚入坑满怀热忱的自己了。


End file.
